Konoha's greatest treasure
by Sango Nanami
Summary: one night in sunagakure was all it took for Sasuke and Sakura to fall madly in love, but Sasuke had to leave the next morning, unknowingly leaving her pregnant. With absolutely no communications, almost six years pass before Sasuke meets his son, Toru.
1. prologue

The sleepover was doomed from the start. It was the big end of summer thing in suna. The Kazekage and his girlfriend invited all their friends. Boys sleep in one room, girls in another. That was Sarah's foolproof plan. Well, at least She thought it was. Sarah didn't count a game of truth-or-dare in the foolproof plan. Sarah didn't count sugary snacks either.

"Okay, Sarah-sama, truth or dare?" Matsuri asked

"Truth." Sarah said

"What is Gaara-sama like in bed?"

"Ewe! That's disgusting! I'll have you know that I'm saving myself for marriage!" Sarah said

"That's not what I heard." Matsuri laughed

"F*ck you." Sarah laughed. " Okay, it's my turn Sakura, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Sakura grinned

"I dare you to get into the boy's sleepover and climb into Sasuke's futon with him." Sarah and the rest of the girls at the girl's sleepover started laughing, and Sakura's face turned bright red.

"No way!" Sakura exclaimed

"You have to, it's a dare!" Matsuri laughed

"what are you chicken?" Temari said

"bawk bawk bawk." Sari made chicken sounds

"I'll do it." Ino said

"No! The dare was for Sakura! SasuSaku forever god dammit!" Sarah said

"Fine." Sakura grabbed her pillow and a blanket and headed for the door.

"no pillow or blanket. And you have to stay there until morning!" Sarah laughed

"UGH!" Sakura dropped her pillow and blanket and lamed the door shut once she left the girl's sleepover.

"Don't get pregnant! If you do, I call dibs on naming it!" Sarah called after

"Fine! Ugh!" Sakura groaned.

"Okay, so dirtiest sex story. Naruto, you first." Gaara said

"Okay, four words: Hinata will do anything." Naruto said. All the boys laughed except Sasuke.

"Yeah right." Gaara said.

"Well what about you Gaara? Sarah's like an old lady when it comes to sex, right? If you've even had sex." Naruto said.

"First of all, what do you mean by 'old lady'? Second of all, she's waiting for marriage. For moral reasons! Idiots."

"You guys are real immature." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, well I'd like to hear your dirtiest sex story." Naruto said

"I'm a virgin, okay? You happy?" Sasuke said crankily.

"Not for long. Look who's here? Kankuro pointed out. Sakura was there in mini shorts and a spaghetti strap pajama top.

"We were playing truth-or-dare, and I was dared to… get into bed with Sasuke-kun." Sakura said

"Let me guess who is the creator of the dare…" Gaara said

"Alright, guys let's move our inside campout to somewhere else." Sai said

"Inside campout of manliness!" Naruto corrected. They packed up their futons and went to another room.

An embarrassed Sakura got into bed with an embarrassed Sasuke. The windows were open and the temperature dropped to at least 55. Sakura was shivering in her sleep. Sasuke woke her up by putting a warm hand on her shoulder.

"It's cold. You should come a little bit closer." Sasuke smiled Sakura hesitated. "Come on, I won't bite." Sakura had never seen this gentle side of Sasuke. She wanted to trust him, so she moved a little bit closer, and before either of them knew it, their bodies were touching.

"I'm a little bit…" Sakura was so nervous that she felt sick.

"Nervous?" Sasuke asked

"Yeah." Sakura said

"I am too. But if we both just fall asleep, it will be over before we know it." Sasuke smiled

"I don't want to fall asleep. I kind of like this. You're being nice to me for a change." Sakura said as she kissed him on the cheek. After a long pause, Sasuke returned the kiss, but on her lips, then their lips were locked in a kiss. Soon, Sasuke was lowering the strap on Sakura's top and Sakura was removing Sasuke's shirt. That night, Sakura's dream of spending the night with a prince came true and a shooting star flew across the sky.

"Hey, lovebirds wake u- Whoa!… Gaara, you owe Sarah and Me each five bucks!" Naruto said, running out of the room. Sakura opened her eyes and saw the sleeping prince beside her. She kissed him on the cheek, and he opened his eyes.

"I thought it was a dream." Sasuke said

"I still think I'm dreaming." Sakura said.

"We have to get up some time." Sasuke smiled

"Yeah." Sakura said as she got dressed.

"Yeah, I have to get back to Orochimaru's." Sasuke moaned.

"Why?" Sakura asked

"I'm going to steal as many secrets as I can, and I'll return to Konoha at my own free will." Sasuke said.

"Okay." Sakura smiled.

"I'll call you every chance I get." Sasuke smiled

"So, we're officially in love?" Sakura asked

"Madly in love." Sasuke corrected.

"Good. So this doesn't count as a one-night stand, right?" Sakura asked

"No, why?" Sasuke asked

"if it was, my parents would kill me!" Sakura and Sasuke both laughed

"You're coming back to Konoha, right?" Naruto asked Sasuke as they were leaving Suna.

"Yeah. I just need to gather some info on Orochimaru." Sasuke said.

"Call me the first chance you get." Sakura hugged him and kissed him on the lips.

Sasuke never called.


	2. Daddy's little mistake

5 Years (and nine months) later…

"Good Morning Toru!" Sakura smiled when her little boy came downstairs. Still in his spiderman pajamas and holding his teddy bear.

"What's for breakfast?" Toru said, rubbing his big black eyes.

"I don't know. I thought of making liver and onions for breakfast." Sakura said.

"No you didn't, that's yucky." Toru said, making a face. He ran to the table and got into his chair.

"No, I made liver and onions." Sakura said, putting a covered plate on the table in front of Toru.

"Abracadabra! There, Now it's a chocolate chip muffin." Toru said, waving his hand over the covered plate.

"Nope, I bet it's something better." Sakura said

"What's better than a chocolate chip muffin?" Toru said

"A chocolate chip muffin with a birthday candle in it." Sakura smiled, taking the cover off Toru's plate, revealing a chocolate chip muffin with a lit candle in the shape of the number 5.

"Happy birthday sweetie. Make a wish." Sakura smiled.

"I wish Daddy will come home." Toru whispered and blew out the candle. Sakura's smile disappeared.

"Honey, Daddy's in heaven right now with Grandma and Grandpa." Sakura said

"But birthday wishes always come true. He can still come home." Toru said

"No he can't. Once you go to heaven, you don't come back." Sakura smiled, putting her hand on Toru's cheek. After she last saw Sasuke at suna, he never called her. Or anyone, that is. She assumed he was dead.

"What was Daddy like?" Toru asked

"Well, you could be his clone. He had black hair and black eyes. Just like you." Sakura said

"He had chicken butt hair too?" Toru asked, surprised.

"Yes." Sakura laughed. "Well, you're a little happier than he was."

"I just had to drop my f***ing cell phone in the middle of the desert. I just had to lose her number. Who knows if I got her pregnant? I could have a kid for all I know!" Sasuke mumbled to himself as he lit another cigarette.

"Sasuke, you shouldn't be smoking. It's really bad for you." Karin said

"Who cares? It's not like I have anything to live for. My family's dead, I have no kids, revenge is just useless." Sasuke said

"If you want kids, then I'll-"

"I don't want kids now." Sasuke said

"Guys, pack up! We have to get to Konoha, now!" Suigetsu

"We can't just barge into Konoha today!" Sasuke said.

"Well, we have a reason. I heard about how Konoha has this treasure." Suigetsu said

"We're not pirates Suigetsu." Jugo said

"Hear me out; Konoha has this treasure. It has something to do with Uchiha." Suigetsu said. At the mention of Uchiha, something in Sasuke's brain clicked.

"What does it have to do with my family?" Sasuke said

"I don't know." Suigetsu said

"Alright. I'm going alone. If this treasure has anything to do with the Uchiha clan, I'm staying in Konoha permanently." Sasuke said

"Look Mommy! Duckies!" Toru said, pointing off of a bridge at a family of ducks.

"Sweetie, don't get so close to the edge." Sakura said.

"But Mommy." Toru said.

"Toru, If you fall in, you're going to scare all the duckies away." Sakura said. Toru instantly got away from the edge.

"Hey, there's the birthday boy!"

"Uncle Naruto!" Toru said, running up to Naruto

"Hey buddy." Naruto said as he picked up Toru.

"Where's my present?" Toru said

"I don't know what you're talking about." Naruto teased.

"Come on, Uncle Naruto, I'm this many years old now." Toru held up one hand

"And how old is that?" Naruto asked

"Five." Toru said

"Well, five is the age when you stop getting presents for your birthday." Naruto teased.

"But Mommy got a party this year, and she's twenty!" Toru said

"Well, If I only had a present for you… Oh wait. What's this?" Naruto showed Toru the wrapped box he was hiding behind his back.

"I knew it! Mommy, can I open it now?" Toru said

"Sure." Sakura said.

"Wow! A fire truck! Thanks Uncle Naruto!" Toru said as he unwrapped his present.

"Naruto, you didn't have to." Sakura said.

"How many times is he going to turn five?" Naruto said

"True. I think everyone's going to be bringing him presents though. He is Konoha's greatest treasure." Sakura said

"Mommy, why do people call me that?" Toru said

"Because a long time before the stork brought you to me, I helped a lot of people get better when they were sick or hurt. Everyone in the village likes very much. When you were born, everyone came to see you and you just smiled at them, your smile was so golden that they called you Konoha's greatest treasure." Sakura said.

"Sakura!" Sai came running to Sakura.

"What?" Sakura said

"Hi Uncle Sai." Toru said.

"Hi Toru, happy birthday. By the way, I got you something." Sai smiled and gave Toru one of those insanely large rainbow lollipops.

"Whoa! It's almost as big as my head! Thanks Uncle Sai!" Toru said, trying to take the wrapper off of the Lollipop

"Not until after dinner." Sakura said

"But Mommy!" Toru said

"No buts." Sakura said

"Sakura, you need to come to the hokage's office. Now!" Sai said

"Naruto, can you watch Toru?" Sakura said

"You may want to bring him along." Sai said

"So you're finally back for good?" Tsunade asked Sasuke

"Yes." Sasuke said.

"Alright, as punishment, you can't leave the village for seven years unless it's a dire emergency." Tsunade said

"Understood." Sasuke said

"Now, I think it's time that we introduce you to Konoha's greatest treasure." Tsunade said as she heard a knock on the door. "Perfect timing, Sakura."

"Sa… Su…Ke…" Sakura was astonished "You're alive!" She rushed into his arms and they kissed each other and hugged each other

"Sakura, who's…" Sasuke said, just noticing Toru

"Toru, come here sweetie." Sakura called her son over from the other side of the room and picked him up.

"Sasuke, this is Konoha's greatest treasure." Tsunade said.

"Toru, this is your Daddy. I was wrong. He never did pass away." Sakura said

"Daddy?" Toru said, confused that this man looked like an older version of him. Sasuke was speechless.

"Sasuke, this is your son." Sakura said

"Mommy, I told you! Birthday wishes always come true! Daddy, This morning, I wished that you'd be here and you're back!" Toru said.

"Wow. So after that night, you got…and now he's…" Sasuke said

" It's my birthday and now I'm five." Toru said

"He looks just like me." Sasuke smiled.

"Daddy. It's my birthday." Toru asked

"Come on, Toru. Your Mom and Dad have a lot of catching up to do." Naruto said

"Can we go to Build-a-Bear?" Toru asked

"Sure." Naruto said as they left.

"Why didn't you call?" Sakura asked

"I lost your number."

" I saw you program it into your phone!"

"It fell into a lake."

"Sure, and what about that intelligence on Orochimaru?" Sakura asked.

"He died before I got there!" Sasuke said

"Why didn't you come back anyway?" Sakura asked

"I thought you'd be ashamed of me for coming home empty handed. But what's with the kid? Don't you know what an abortion clinic is?" Sasuke argued.

"What the hell is wrong with you? He's your son!" Sakura said

"Yeah, I think I can see that! But he's an annoying little spoiled brat!" Sasuke said.

"Don't you dare call my son a spoiled brat!" Sakura glared at Sasuke.

"HEY!" Tsunade shouted over the arguing. "Could you continue this argument out of my office?"

"Of course Tsunade-sama." Sakura said. Sasuke and Sakura went to the park.

"So… I got you pregnant." Sasuke said calmly

"Yeah." Sakura said

"You had a boy named Toru, and now he's five." Sasuke said

"His first word was 'dada'. After he started talking, every birthday, he would wish for you to come home." Sakura said

"That's a lot to take in, in one day." Sasuke said as he started smoking a cigarette.

"What are you doing?" Sakura grabbed the cigarette out of Sasuke's mouth and accidentally burned her finger, but she threw it on the ground and stomped on it until it was flat.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke said, noticing her burned finger.

"Yeah." She said.

"Here, let me see it." Sasuke said. Sakura's face turned bright red when he put her finger in his mouth.

'_There was something in a manga like this once.' _Sakura thought

"There, better?" Sasuke said

"It's healed! How did you…"

"It's a medical ninjutsu I read about. It sounded cool, so I learned it." Sasuke said

"That wasn't sexual in any way, right?" Sakura said

"Not sexual at all. You're so weird." Sasuke laughed. "But I think your mouth is bleeding."

"No it's not." Sakura said

"I'd better check anyway." Sasuke said as he kissed her. It was just like their first kiss, only one difference.

"Ewe! Gross, Your mouth tastes like nicotine!" Sakura exclaimed. Sasuke stared at her, then the two started laughing hysterically. Sakura got up from the bench she was sitting on.

"Wait here." She said. After a few minutes, Sakura came back and gave Sasuke two small boxes.

"What's this?" Sasuke asked.

"Mint flavored nicotine gum. If you're going to live with Toru and I, you're going to quit smoking." Sakura said

"Okay. I'm interested in what Toru will be when he grows up. I don't think I want to die anymore." Sasuke said, then he looked at the second small box and started laughing.

"I don't want any more kids, is that a crime?" Sakura blushed

"It is if you get extra large!" Sasuke couldn't breath he was laughing so hard. Then he started coughing. "Damn cigarettes, ruining my fun." Sasuke said

"By the way, hand them over." Sakura held her hand out, and Sasuke handed her his pack of cigarettes. "All of them."

"Come on, can I at least keep the lighter? It has the Uchiha crest on it." Sasuke said

"No." Sakura said. Sasuke handed her two more unopened packs of cigarettes, and his lighter. She instantly threw them out.

"Sakura!" Sasuke whined.

"Think of it as revenge for not calling." Sakura laughed

"Stupid fan service." Sasuke mumbled to himself

"Mommy! Daddy!" Toru came to the park with Naruto and a blue stuffed dog in a guy kimono.

"We went to Build-A-Bear, and I made a dog. Take that Society." Toru said.

"Yeah, rebel Toru." Sasuke laughed

"His name is Minato. Like the brave fourth hokage." Toru said

"Welcome home." Sakura said as they entered the Uchiha Mansion.

"Why are you living here?" Sasuke asked

"Because when I was pregnant, Tsunade-sama said that Toru and I should live here so that Toru could grow up in the same environment you did. Toru, go show Daddy the house, your fabulous birthday dinner will be ready in a sec." Sakura said.

"I want ramen!" Toru jumped up and down excitedly.

"It shall be done master." Sakura dramatically said with a British accent. Everybody laughed

"Let's go!" Toru said, leading his father upstairs.

"So this is my room. Everything in here is mine." Toru said

"This is Mommy's room. I can't touch anything because mommy says if I touch anything, it'll end up broken." Toru said

"Dinner's ready!" Sakura called from downstairs.

"Wow, you made real ramen! Thanks Mommy! Itadakimasu!" Toru said and started eating his ramen

"Itadakimasu."

"Itadakimasu."

Once dinner was over, and Toru opened his birthday presents and had cake, he went to bed with his new build-a-bear dog.

"Goodnight sweetie," Sakura said as she tucked him in

"Goodnight Mommy." Toru smiled

"Goodnight Toru." Sasuke said

"Goodnight Daddy." Toru almost instantly fell asleep.

"Toru already showed you _our_ room, right?" Sakura asked

"oh yeah." Sasuke said as he carried her bridal style into their room.

"Not tonight, what if he hears us?" Sakura said

"He'll just think I'm hurting you." Sasuke said

"No. he's smart, and I don't want to accidentally expose him to that kind of thing." Sakura said

"Okay. Jeez, when will this 'not calling you' punishment end?" Sasuke asked rhetorically.

"Goodnight, Sasuke." Sakura yawned, then went to bed.

"_I'm back in Konoha for one day, and so far I have a spoiled, five-year-old son, an overly-parental girlfriend, and I've finally quit smoking. Well, at least Karin's not here." _ Sasuke thought as he fell asleep.


	3. emo's can indeed reproduce

"I'm going out for a walk." Sasuke said

"Be back before Toru wakes up." Sakura said

"And when will that be?"

"Around noon."

"You spoil him. You spoiled the damn kid. How is he supposed to become a ninja if he's the spoiled little prince he is?" Sasuke said, chewing on a piece of nicotine gum.

"At least he's not emo." Sakura said

On his walk, Sasuke received several 'good morning's and 'welcome back's he started listening to his ipod, trying to drown out the other people and think about what just happened.

"_Two days ago, I was a single, childless, depressed smoker. Now I'm just depressed. Then again, what else is new?"_ Sasuke thought, then he saw her. Shoulder-length, brown wavy hair, deep brown eyes, red-framed glasses, faded blue jeans, a black and aqua T-shirt that complemented her figure perfectly, a suna headband worn like a regular everyday headband, and pale flawless skin. It was the author of this story, Sarah (Me).

"Sarah? Wha—what are you doing in Konoha?" Sasuke asked. She turned around and punched him in the jaw.

"Do you have any idea what Sakura went through waiting for you to f*cking call? You should have seen her face what she got that positive pregnancy test! She tried calling you and you wouldn't pick up the damn phone! What the hell is wrong with you?" Sarah was normally a very chill person, but when somebody messed with her friends, she wanted blood to be shed!

"Okay, I deserved that." Sasuke said, healing his broken jaw

"I didn't call because I didn't want to take care of a kid like I am now! I was scared" Sasuke said. She just flipped him off.

"That's real lady like!" Sasuke said, getting up off of the ground.

"Go die in a fire, you pretentious prick." Sarah said as she walked away.

"You'll never guess who I bumped into today." Sasuke said as he returned home.

"Who?" Toru asked

"Sarah from Sunagakure."

"She must be shopping for her mom's party. How is she?" Sakura asked

"She swore at me, punched me in the face, and flipped me off." Sasuke said

"That's called fan service." Toru said

"Shut up." Sasuke said

"Do not tell my son to shut up!" Sakura said.

"That kid is completely spoiled!"

"No he's not!" Sakura exclaimed

"Yes he is! He's a pampered, rude, spoiled little bastard!" Sasuke shouted.

"STOP FIGHTING!" Toru cried and ran upstairs to his room.

"I hope you're happy." Sakura scowled at him and went upstairs to calm Toru down.

"Mommy, why is Daddy so mean?" Toru kept crying.

"Well, Daddy just stopped smoking, and when people stop smoking, they get a little cranky." Sakura said

"Mommy, am I really spoiled and weak?" Toru asked

"No honey, that was just Daddy being moody. He loves you very much just like I do." Sakura smiled and hugged her son

"_Little one, when you play_

_Don't you mind what they say_

_Let those eyes sparkle and shine_

_Never a tear_

_Baby of mine."_ Sakura sang quietly. Sakura and Toru didn't know that Sasuke was standing at the doorway. Sasuke's eyes started watering at the memory of his mother comforting him with the same lullaby when he was little

"_But you're so precious to me,_

_sweet as can be,_

_baby of mine._" Sasuke didn't realize he was singing too

"Toru, do you want to train to be a ninja?" Sasuke asked

"nin…ja? What's that?" Toru asked

"A ninja is what me and your daddy are." Sakura said

"If we start training now, you'll be the smartest kid in class." Sasuke said

"Cool!" Toru beamed

"Okay, so we're going to start with basic chakra control and weapons." Sasuke told Toru once they were in the Uchiha training area.

"what's chakra?" Toru asked

"The source of a ninja's power. Like if you're in battle and you're captured, you can kill or at least injure your enemy with a ninjutsu." Sasuke said

"That happened to me once. When I was 2, Mommy took me on a mission because she couldn't find a sitter and a guy with grey hair and glasses called mommy a bad word and tried taking me away saying I was the spitting image of my father and something about testing and needles and I got scared and one of my hands felt all tingly and then I felt like I was holding a lightning bolt, and I punched him with that hand and he died." Toru said

"did your hand look like this?" Sasuke said, and he used a chidori on a tree.

"Yeah!" Toru said

"That's called chidori. It's a ninjutsu that I use. You involuntarily used it on Kabuto that day. I'm going to teach you how to focus your chakra so that you can use it whenever you want." Sasuke said

Sakura was cleaning the house as usual

"God, I need to get out once in a while." Sakura said to herself once the house was clean

"Ever since Toru was born, I've had no life." Sakura sighed and remembered that day…

May 16 2010, 2:30 am

"It's a boy!" Tsunade said when she delivered Sakura's first child into the world. She quickly wrapped him up in a blanket and handed him to a very exhausted Sakura.

"Hi Toru." She smiled at her son

"Toru… I like the name." Tsunade said

"Sarah suggested it. The night the baby was conceived, Sarah said if this happened, then she'd pick out the baby's name. It's like she knew I was going to get pregnant." Sakura said

"Weird." Tsunade said

"Look at him, where did he get blue eyes? His father has black eyes and I have green." Sakura said

"All babies are born with blue eyes. They'll darken up in a few days at the most." Tsunade said

"Okay, I was afraid Naruto did things to me in my sleep that I didn't know about." Sakura said. Everyone in the room started laughing.

Sakura snapped out of her flashback when the phone rang.

"Moshi Moshi? Oh Shizune-san, how are you? He's out training with Sasuke why? What? Oh my god! Okay, I'll tell them now! Thank you. Goodbye." Sakura hung up the phone and ran out to the Uchiha training ground. As soon as she got there she quickly picked up her son.

"Sasuke, we have to get back to the house!" Sakura said as she grabbed his hand and ran back home. Once they got back inside, she turned off all the lights, closed the blackout curtains, and locked the doors and windows.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked

"Hurricane. Toru, honey can you get the hotplate, the kettle, and a few cups of instant ramen and bring it down to the cellar? Sasuke, you get some bottled water. I'll set up the futons downstairs." Sakura said. The boys all did what they were told.

"Basement. Now. Storm equals death." Sakura was stressing out. She didn't want her child or his father to be killed from what was actually going on outside. A group of rogue shinobi came to Konoha looking for Sasuke. They rushed downstairs and Sakura locked the door behind them. The basement was well furnished. Complete with a TV, computer, couch, bathroom, and two futons that Sakura set up.

"Sakura, I didn't sense a hurricane coming." Sasuke said

"Yeah, and the sky wasn't dark." Toru said.

"It's one of those surprise storms. Now come on, I turned on the generator." Sakura lied

"Yay! Can we watch _Cars_?" Toru asked

"Sure, honey." Sakura said as she put Toru's favorite movie in the DVD player.

"I can't stand this movie." Sasuke whispered to Sakura.

"Neither can I, but it's his favorite." Sakura whispered back

"After he goes to sleep, we're watching _Saw_." Sasuke whispered

"No!" Sakura loudly whispered. "After this, we're watching _Twilight._"

There was a long pause

"Seriously, I lost my phone in the desert! I just ended up not calling you out of shame. Please forgive me darling!" Sasuke whispered desperately. Sakura's favorite movie was _Twilight_. But Sasuke hated it.

"Fine. We won't watch the best movie in the world, but no slasher movies." Sakura said, pulling a blanket over the two.

"Mommy!" Toru climbed onto the couch with his parents and all three were asleep before the movie ended.

"Where is Uchiha Sasuke?" The woman grabbed a civilian by the collar of his shirt.

"Over at the other side of town in the Uchiha manor." He said.

She immediately got on her radio "I found him." And within minutes, they had gotten to the Uchiha mansion

"There's no one home. Everything's locked, the lights are off, and the curtains are shut." One rogue said

"Let's search the house anyway! Break down the door!" The woman ordered and a man broke down the door and they all went inside and searched the house.

"Nothing upstairs." A man said

"The basement's locked." A man.

"Well break down the door!" The woman ordered. The men did as they were told.

The Uchiha family was suddenly awoken by the sound of something hitting the door. Sakura quickly turned off the TV and turned out the lights.

"That's one bad hurricane." Sasuke said

"We have to hide in the laundry room." Sakura said holding Toru.

"Mommy, I'm scared." Toru said

"Laundry room? Sakura this is no hurricane. What's really going on?" Sasuke asked

"I'm sensing his chakra over here! There's two other people with him."

"Wait a minute, I know that voice." Sasuke stood up and walked over to the stairs. He loked up and saw the woman and two men in front of him.

"I told you three I wouldn't be coming back." Sasuke said

"We didn't care."

"We wanted to see you one more time."

"Alright, I'll introduce you to them. Jugo, Suigetsu, Karin, This is my girlfriend, Sakura." Sasuke said. Toru was so scared, he was shaking in his mother's arms.

"Who's the kid?" Karin asked

"Toru, Say hello to the… lady." Sakura said

"No Mommy, I'm scared!" Toru cried.

"Sweetie, there's nothing to be scared of. Mommy's here." Sakura said, putting Toru down. He instantly hid behind her.

"Wait a minute… Sasuke, that kid's not…" Karin said

"Toru, get out from behind your mother." Sasuke said picking up his son who instantly hid in his arms.

"I'm scared." Toru cried

"I know, I know. But these are my friends. They wouldn't dare hurt you. And if they even try, I promise I'll protect you with my life." Sasuke said.

"Okay." Toru finally said. Sasuke put Toru down and Toru didn't hide this time.

"He… Hello. My name's Toru." Toru said, bowing formally.

"He's my son." Sasuke said proudly

"Wow… I didn't know you had a son." Karin said

"I though emo's weren't able to reproduce." Suigetsu said

"What, do you think depression makes us sterile?" Sasuke said

"No, I just thought…"

"Did it hurt?" Jugo said

"Shut up! I just thought that because you were so depressed and angry all the time you wouldn't have the ability to be happy enough to… you know… Bow chika wow wow… I'd rather not say it in front of the little one." Suigetsu said

"Thank you Suigetsu-san." Sakura said.


	4. madara, olive garden, and british accent

PRE-CHAPTER AUTHOR'S NOTE: I've had metric tons of homework and loads of studying to do. I'm sorry about delays on the chapters. D:

* * *

"What?" Sasuke pounded his fist against the table.

"You heard me. Madara's coming for the child!" Karin said

"What does he want with my son?" Sasuke said with an angry look in his eye. Toru was already asleep upstairs and Sakura was sitting next to Sasuke. Just then came a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Sasuke said.

"It's Tsunade! I have urgent business with you and Sakura now!" Tsunade said

"Please come in." Sakura said.

"We just got this from Madara Uchiha!" Tsunade said, handing Sasuke a scroll

" _Dear Sasuke, since it seems that you won't be returning to the Akatsuki because of your discovery of Konoha's greatest treasure, I find it only necessary that I take the child under my wing for his own protection. I'll be at Konoha in a month._

-Madara," Is what the scroll said

"Sakura, you have to get Toru and Sasuke out of here. I'll allow Sasuke to leave because it's a dire emergency. We have to get you to Suna!" Tsunade said

"Sakura, you take Toru to suna. I need to stay here and fight for you both." Sasuke said

"But Daddy! I don't want you to go away again!" Toru came downstairs crying. He had heard the whole conversation.

"Toru, you have to be strong now, for your mother." Sasuke said, getting down to Toru's eye level.

"Okay, Daddy." Toru hugged his father.

"Come on sweetie, we have to go pack." Sakura said

* * *

One month later…

* * *

"Here he comes!" somebody said as Madara Uchiha approached the village gates.

"I'll fight him alone. Toru is **my** son." Sasuke said and met Madara at the battle field.

"Well Sasuke, where is the little guy?" Madara said

"He's with his mother, somewhere else." Sasuke said

"Sasuke, it's like you don't want the youngest Uchiha to know of our clan's proud history." Madara said

"I don't," Sasuke said "I want a different future for him. And I'll protect him from you, even if I have to kill you."

"Oh dear. Well then, let's make it a fight to the death. The winner takes the boy." Madara said

"Great! I just quit smoking and I have been waiting for something to take my stress out on!" Sasuke smirked.

The entire battle commenced and Sasuke was almost killed, but in the end it was Madara who lost his life. When Sakura and Toru came back, well, you'll see.

* * *

"Daddy!" Toru ran up to Sasuke and hugged him.

"Hey Toru! How was Suna?" Sasuke asked

"Aunty Sarah helped me master my katon jutsu and said a bunch of words that mommy won't let me say." Toru smiled his innocent little smile.

"What words are those?" Sasuke sniggered

"Mommy says that they're bad words that only grown-ups can say." Toru said

"Is that so?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't corrupt our son any further." Sakura said

"Yes Miss Haruno." Sasuke joked

"Naruto, could you please take him tonight?" Sakura asked

"Why? OH you two are going on a date, right?" Naruto asked

"Yes, you baka." Sasuke said

"Toru, how about you go spend the night at Uncle Naruto's house tonight." Sakura smiled

"Yay!" Toru said excitedly

"Come on, let's go get some ramen." Naruto said

"Naruto, remember his bedtime is the same time as Kitsune's!" Sakura called after the two.

"Okay, midnight it is." Naruto called back

"I hope you and Hinata aren't keeping your little girl up that late! Kids their age should be getting to bed at eight!" Sakura called after him

"Yeah, Yeah. Just don't make any more babies!" Naruto laughed. Sasuke and Sakura both got nosebleeds.

"Naruto and Hinata have a daughter?" Sasuke asked

"Yeah, she was born about three months before Toru. You didn't know that?" Sakura said

* * *

"So is there a reason why you didn't come back?" Sakura asked when they were at the Olive Garden (yes, in my story, Konoha has an Olive Garden).

"Honestly, I thought that you wouldn't want to see me after I didn't call. I thought that you thought I was some kind of pervert. I mean, now that I know you had my kid, I… I really feel like crap." Sasuke said

"When I found out that I was pregnant, all I wanted to do was talk to you. My parents kicked me out of the house saying that this is what happens when you make 'bad choices.' When Toru was born, I almost called him Sasuke junior because he looked so much like you, it was creepy." Sakura started laughing.

"I'm really sorry. You know it's Kind of funny. Toru was born June 18 2011, right? Well that day, I had this weird feeling that something was about to happen. I guess I was right." Sasuke said on the way back home.

"Just a few moments after Toru was born, while I was holding him, I could have sworn I heard your voice saying, 'Sakura, he's beautiful'. That's why I thought you were dead." Sakura said

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you both. I love you so much." Sasuke said.

"I know. " Sakura smiled and held Sasuke's hand. Sasuke hugged her. Then, after so long, they had a long, romantic kiss.

"You don't taste like cigarettes any more." Sakura giggled.

"So, our son is at Naruto's house, which means we have the house to ourselves…" Sasuke whispered the rest to Sakura.

"Why, mister Uchiha, I never knew you had such an inappropriate mind!" Sakura joked in a fake British accent.

"Pardon my forwardness miss Haruno, but I do believe that I recently purchased the appropriate protection and assure you that if we do have sexual relations tonight, then it will be without consequence." Sasuke joked in a fake British accent.

"Well, mister Uchiha, in those circumstances, I cannot think of any reason not to take you up on your offer." Sakura joked in a fake British accent. They walked back to the house holding hands.

* * *

"How was Uncle Naruto and Aunty Hinata's house?" Sakura asked Toru who was so tired that Sasuke had to carry him home.

" Kitsune made me play with her dolls and Aunty Hinata made yucky eggs for breakfast but I didn't say anything." Toru complained

"Did you have any fun at all?" Sasuke asked

"Yeah, Uncle Naruto and me stayed up all night, and we had ramen, and we played pranks on people, and made uncle Neji pee his pants!" Toru smiled

"What?" Sasuke and Sakura said simultaneously. Sasuke found it funny, but Sakura didn't.

"Yeah! We waited till he falled aseep and put his hand in a bowl of warm water." Toru laughed

"Toru Itachi Uchiha! No dessert for a month!" Sakura shouted

"What?" Toru complained

"Sakura, it was just one little prank." Sasuke whispered to Sakura.

"I don't want him growing up to be a rogue ninja." Sakura whispered back.

"One little prank won't lead to that." Sasuke whispered

"But it will lead to more pranks, and those could lead to theft, then kidnapping, then murder, then he'll run away from the village like you did!" Sakura started crying

"This isn't about Toru, is it?" Sasuke asked

"No. Sorry, I lost it for a second." Sakura said

"Is I still grounded?" Toru asked

"No." Sakura laughed

* * *

SASUKE'S A HEMAPHRODITE! lol. no. But now that I have your attention, READ THIS: Okay, so Sasuke and Sakura will have no more children Toru is speakingin a more toddler voice, I'm not doing typos, and I apologize to the neji fans for putting in the story that he pissed his pants. _In an unrelated but adorable note: I was teaching my 2-year-old cousin who can barely speak, Luke (I based Toru off of him ) about manga, and I was showing him the characters of the naruto manga. Anyway, I taught him Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, and Sai. But he kept calling naruto "Sarah", and "Dada", Sai was "Sarah" and "Sai", Sakura was "Mama" once and "Sarah" the rest of the time, and Sasuke was called "Sarah", then "Sakki". It's adorable 3 NO FLAMES! _There also will be an FAQ chapter soon, so just pm me any questions or story suggestions you have.

P.S. I HAVE A FACEBOOK FANPAGE! :D. just look up "Sango Nanami's fanfiction" and like my stories :D. pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez.


	5. somebody hit sasuke with a newspaper

PRE-CHAPTER AUTHOR'S NOTE (please read): Okay, so this is the chapter of what happen to Sasuke and Sakura while Sakura was pregnant, and it has a little bit of Toru's early childhood. SPRITE ALERT (a little bit of lemons, a little but of limes, but with all the pop and sizzle that my fanfiction comes with :D.) The first part with sasuke in it is a little bit lemon-ish. I WILL NOT POST ANY MORE CHAPTERS UNTILL I GET SOME MORE REVIEWS PLEASE! SEPTEMBER 21, 2010

"AFTER ALL WE'VE DONE FOR YOU! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO US YOU LITTLE SLUT?" Kaito Haruno screamed at his daughter as he slapped her across the face and she fell onto the floor.

"What's going on in here?" Sakura's mother, Nana asked running into the living room.

"I found this in the trashcan of her room!" Kaito said and showed his wife a positive pregnancy test.

"Oh god!" Nana put her hands over her mouth and looked at her daughter.

"Mommy, Daddy, I'm sorry! I didn't think you'd find out this way!" Sakura said as she stood up and wiped the blood off her mouth.

"How did you want us to find out?" Nana's eyes were welling up with tears.

"I wanted to have a lab test done, just in case that thing wasn't accurate." Sakura said

"How many of these have you taken?" Kaito asked, giving Sakura back the pregnancy test

"six." Sakura looked at bother parents.

"How many were positive?" Kaito asked, hoping she would say that that was the only one.

"five." Sakura answered. Her parents both practically fell down on the couch.

"… Who's the father? Is it Naruto?" Sakura's father finally asked after several minutes of silence

"No, he and Hinata already have a baby on the way." Sakura said

"Like father like son." Kaito mumbled to himself.

" Is it Sai?" Nana asked.

"No, he's dating Ino, and she's waiting for marriage." Sakura said, sitting down on the couch.

"Smart girl." Nana said.

"You weren't raped be Kakashi-san or Yamato-san, were you?" Kaito asked, suddenly alarmed.

"No!" Sakura exclaimed, a little shocked by her father's random statement.

"Then who is it?" Kaito asked

"It's… The father… the father of my child is… I can't tell you, you'll get mad." Sakura sat down in a chair in front of the couch.

"Sakura… please, tell us. If you were raped, we won't be mad, we'll understand. We'll take you to an abortion clinic right away. Just please, tell us who the father is." Nana said

"You'll hate me, I just can't tell…"

"SAKURA HARUNO, YOU WILL TELL US THE NAME OF THAT LITTLE BASTARD'S FATHER THIS INSTANT!" Kaito shouted

"Kaito, you don't have to be so loud." Nana said

"Shut up!" Kaito almost slapped his wife in the face, but stopped himself and slapped Sakura instead. The force was so great that she fell on the floor again.

"Now tell us who the father is, or I'll drag you, kicking and screaming to an abortion clinic." Kaito threatened his only child. Sakura just sat there on the floor for a while. What was really two minutes seemed like two hours! "Well, what's your decision?" Kaito asked

"the father of my baby… his name is… Sasuke Uchiha." Sakura said. Kaito immediately changed his mood

"No!" Nana shrieked and fell onto the floor crying, "My poor little girl was raped by a rogue ninja!"

"Sakura, I'm so sorry, I had no Idea! Why didn't you just say so in the first place? We would have understood it. Come on, let's get you to an abortion clinic! You don't want to have a baby from a boy like that." Kaito was bipolar and immediately went from rage, to sympathy.

"Come on, let's get going. From now on, we're spending every moment together as a family." Nana stopped crying, got off of the floor, and hugged her daughter.

"We'll get this problem fixed in no time, okay? After that we can go out for ice cream too." Kaito smiled. Sakura just stood there.

"… I wasn't raped. It was at a slumber party. He was so kind to me, and we kissed. Then one thing led to another, and… It was like I was in heaven… With him, I was so happy! Falling asleep in Sasuke's arms felt so wonderful. He said he loved me, and he's come back to Konoha as soon as he gathered more information on Orochimaru. He'll come back… and we'll raise this baby together." Sakura said Her mother fainted in shock.

"Sakura, how do you know he wasn't lying through his teeth? Has he even called you?" Kaito asked

"Listen to this." Sakura said as she called Sasuke's cell phone and put it on speaker. The answering machine picked up again.

"_Hey, it's Sasuke. You know what to do. And if this is Sakura calling, please wait for me just a little longer. I love you, and can't wait to be back in Konoha again. I Miss you. _" Sakura turned off her cell phone.

"Fine, if you're so stubborn that you want to ruin your life betting on something that probably won't happen, then you're no daughter of mine. You have three hours to pack your stuff, and leave this house. We will not have any Uchiha blood in here any longer. Even if it's just a half-breed, unborn, bastard Uchiha." Kaito said. That was the last thing he said to Sakura until .

* * *

"There, are you happy?" Sasuke said, laying in bed next to his new girlfriend, Karin.

"Yes, I'm very happy. Tell me though, Sasuke. Just a few minutes ago, while we were having sex, a thought occurred to me." Karin said, snuggling up to her boyfriend.

"Yes, I did use a condom." Sasuke said

"It's not that, but I'm glad you did," Karin giggled "you were a virgin when you left for that sleepover a month ago. And this is the first time we've had sex. You were too good for a virgin. Did something happen?"

"… I don't want to talk about it." Sasuke said as he threw away the condom and started to get dressed.

"Come on, tell me." Karin begged.

"If I don't want to talk about something, I don't want to talk about something." Sasuke said, as he was putting his shoes on.

"If you don't tell me, then I'll break up with you," Karin jokingly threatened. She and Sasuke had been dating for a week now, she knew he had no intention of breaking up with her. Someone had to help restore his clan, and Karin didn't know of anyone else. "I'll tell the others." Karin said.

"Consider this a one-night stand. We're over. You can tell the others if you want, I don't see what it will accomplish." Sasuke said as he left Karin's room.

"You bastard!" Karin was about to throw on her bathrobe and run after Sasuke, but then she noticed his iphone that he forgot in her room. He thought he dropped it in the dessert. It started ringing. The ring tone was "_life after you_" by daughtry. The caller ID read "Sakura" Karin let the phone ring, then when it went to voicemail, she threw Sasuke's iphone on the ground, and smashed it with a book, then threw it away.

* * *

MAY 16 2011 11:30 pm

"Tsunade-shisho, can's you delay this for a few more weeks until Sasuke gets here?" Sakura asked in the delivery room. The nine months were up, and her first child, Toru was about to be born.

"Sakura, it's not only unhealthy for you, it's unhealthy for the baby! Birth-delaying drugs are only given to mothers in labor while the village is under attack." Tsunade was frustrated with her student. Not only for getting pregnant with Sasuke's child, but for constantly insisting that Sasuke was alive.

"PLEASE! Sasuke will come, just wait a few more minutes." Sakura begged

"Sakura, we have anbu all over the area, him and his team haven't been spotted by even another team of rogue ninjas for months. I'm afraid he's dead."

"No… No, you're lying!" Sakura said, then screamed in pain.

"Sakura, this baby will be born here and now weather you like it or not, now push!" Tsunade shouted

"No, no, no, no! I want Sasuke here with me!" Sakura screamed

"FOR THE LAST TIME, HE'S DEAD! This baby is the last living memory you have of him! Now unless you want your son to die like his father did, I suggest you f*cking push!" Tsunade shouted at her stubborn student.

"I guess, I have no choice, then. Sasuke, if you can here me, I'm sorry!" Sakura said as she started to push.

"Come on, you're doing great. Just one more push, and you'll have your baby." Tsunade said after three agonizing hours of labor.

"SASUKE!" Sakura screamed out in pain.

Sasuke was asleep. In his dream, he heard Sakura screaming

"_SASUKE!"_

Sasuke then saw Sakura standing in front of him holding a little blue bundle in her arms.

"_I'm sorry, Sasuke. We couldn't wait any longer_." Sakura said in his dream.

"Sakura! No! I'm on my way back now. I promised you." Sasuke said, walking up to Sakura.

"_Look,_" Sakura said, moving one fold of the blue blanket aside revealing that she was holding a baby. _"Doesn't he look just like you?"_ Sakura asked.

"Sakura…" Sasuke said, surprised. "He's beautiful." He kissed Sakura, and she disappeared.

"Sakura?" Sasuke said, realizing she was gone.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke awoke screaming her name.

"It's two thirty in the morning, go back to sleep Sasuke!" Suigetsu moaned

"Whatever, I just had a weird dream." Sasuke said as he went back to sleep.

"Shhh, it's okay sweety. Don't cry, Mommy's here." Sakura comforted her newborn baby boy

"Sakura… he's beautiful." Sakura heard Sasuke's voice in her mind and knew that what Tsunade told her about Sasuke was true.

"I can't believe it. It seems like yesterday that Sasuke left Konoha, and you came to me for training as a useless weakling." Tsunade said

"Useless weakling?" Sakura tore her eyes away from her baby and looked at her master with an anime 'wtf' face.

"Well, anyway… look at you! You just had a baby, and Sasuke's baby nonetheless! I'm impressed." Tsunade said, "There are much harder things in life than having a baby, you know. Now you have to raise that baby boy to be a ninja of some sort."

"I know that. But I know that Sasuke is watching over the two of us." Sakura smiled.

* * *

May 18, 2012

Sakura blew out the one candle on Toru's little birthday cake.

"What did you wish for, sweetie? Did you wish for a new toy?" Sakura asked

"No." Toru said, at the time the only words in his vocabulary were "yeah", "mama", "no", "Toru", "toy", and "fun", quite impressive for a one-year-old.

"Did you wish for… a new teddy bear?"

"No."

"Then, what did you wish for?" Sakura asked, and was surprised at Toru's first sentence.

"Papa come home! Papa come home!" Toru smiled. Sakura was shocked, not only was Toru a child genius, but the only way Toru would have learned those words and how to put them together to make a complete sentence would be if he heard them frequently.

"Toru, does Mama talk about Papa too much?" Sakura asked, knowing her son understood what she was saying.

"Yeah!" Toru smiled

June 18, 2016

"_And so the fluffy baby bunny made it back to his mother, and promised never to leave her again_," Sasuke read from a random bed time story, then he realized Sakura wasn't in the room and decided to use the alternitave ending he made up; "_And they lived happily ever after_… That is a lie! What really happened was, the little baby bunny returned home to see his mother's decapitated body rotting, her blood was staining the floorboards. Then farmer Bob's son threw a smoke bomb down the rabbit hole, then a live grenade that his older brother brought back from Afghanistan that was tainted with the souls of the dead innocence that was murdered by American soldiers that were sent there because some idiot killed thousands of other Americans! Then, as the grenade exploded, it sent chunks of the farmer's son, and the baby bunny and his 60 baby brothers and sister's flesh and organs to separate parts of the field which then fertilized the corn that grew red!" Sasuke would have continued his rant, but Sakura heard it from the kitchen.

"Sasuke! We talked about this!" Sakura was standing in the doorway

"Sorry." Sasuke looked at Toru who was freaked out.

"Daddy, why would people be so mean?" Toru asked

"Daddy was just kidding, honey. All stories have a happy ending." Sakura said

"Yeah, what really happened at the end way the bunny woke up from a nightmare and everything was happy as a…" Sasuke said

"Happy as a clam?" Toru smiled

"Yeah, because a clam gets to shut its shell and it can temporarily escape from all the-"

"Sasuke!" Sakura said

"Okay." Sasuke said

"Goodnight Toru." Sakura smiled and kissed Toru on the forehead

"Goodnight Mommy." Toru said.

"Okay, now Mommy and Daddy are going to go to bed, so don't leave your room. Goodnight, kiddo." Sasuke said

"Goodnight Daddy." Toru smiled

**BECOME A FAN OF ME ON FACEBOOK PLEASE :D FANS GET EXCLUSIVE LOOKS ON WHAT THE NEW CHAPTERS WILL BE, AND STUFF S LOOK UP "Sango Nanami's Fanfiction" ON FACEBOOK AND CLICK "LIKE".**


	6. an uchiha family christmas with yaoi!

PRE-CHAPTER AUTHOR'S NOTE: I have one question so far for the FAQ chapter , I neeed more questions if I'm gonna write another chapter! You can just post them in a review. :). I need your reader's feedback

* * *

"Mommy, Daddy, Wake up! It's Christmas, it's Christmas, it's Christmas!" Toru smiled, and jumped onto his parents' bed at 5 am on Christmas morning.

"Ugh… Toru, go back to bed" Sasuke groaned

"Come on, Santa was here!" Toru begged

" Toru, santa isn't- OW! Here… Right now… In this room… with us." Sasuke said as Sakura quickly bent his arm behind his back.

"Go wait for us downstairs sweetie. Don't open your presents though." Sakura smiled

"Can I see what's in my stocking?" Toru asked.

"Sure." Sakura said

"Yay!" Toru said as he ran downstairs.

"What was that for?" Sasuke asked

" I don't care how old you were when your parents told you santa wasn't real, but I'm going to let him figure it out on his own!" Sakura whispered

"He's spoiled." Sasuke said

"He's five!" Sakura said

"Mommy, Daddy! come on!" Toru called from downstairs.

"Okay, we're coming!" Sakura called

* * *

"Alright, I need to start cooking. People will be here in a few hours" Sakura smiled as she went upstairs to change out of her PJs.

"What people?" Sasuke (who was half asleep on the couch) asked

"Mommy always invites people over for a big fun party with sake and pizza and other yucky stuff." Toru said , playing with his new hot wheels set.

"… I'm going to go upstairs and talk to mommy." Sasuke said as he got up and went upstairs. He came to his and Sakura's room and knowcked on the door.

* * *

"Who is it?" Sakura said from inside their room

"It's Santa Clause, and you've been naughty." Sasuke said

"Come in!" Sakura said and Sasuke went into their room. Sakura was still in her nightgown, but Sasuke could hear the shower heating up in the next room.

"Since when do you have Christmas parties?" Sasuke asked

"After Toru was born, I needed a life, so I decided I'd start having Christmas parites." Sakura said

"Who's even invited?" Sasuke asked

"I'll tell you, but what do I get in return?" Sakura asked. Sasuke kissed her on the lips.

"I'll kiss you every time you tell me someone's name." Sasuke said

"The shower's heating up, I don't want to waste water." Sakura said.

" I spent my childhood in this house, now from my memory, it takes about fifteen minutes for that particular shower to heat up." Sasuke said.

"Alright," Sakura said "I invited Naruto" Sasuke kissed her

"Hinata." Sakura said as Sasuke kissed her again

"Ino." Sakura said and Sasuke put his hand on her hips "What are you doing?" she giggled.

"How about, we go a little farther every name you tell me?" Sasuke said

"We have a five-year-old in the house."

"He can't hear us from downstairs."

"You win. I also invited Sai, Gaara, and Sarah." Sakura said as Sasuke took off his shirt, and kissed Sakura as they both sat down on the bed.

"Mommy, Daddy, my toy helicopter is stuck in an air vent." Toru said as he walked into the room.

"Toru!" Sakura and Sasuke said as they immediately stopped making out.

"Ewe! Were you guys kissing?" Toru exclaimed

"I'm sorry you had to see that sweetie, now let's go get that helicopter out of the air… wait, how did you get it in the air vent?" Sakura said.

"F*ck my life." Sasuke groaned as he fell asleep from the all-nighter he pulled while doing last –minute Christmas shopping after Toru and Sakura's Christmas presents spontaneously combusted.

_**

* * *

**_

Sasuke's dream

"m… mommy… daddy… I'm cold." Toru said in his mother's arms. He had been mortally wounded beyond sakura's medical care.

"I know, sweetie. I know." Sakura was crying and held her son close.

"It'll be over soon." Sasuke was crying too

"Mommy... It hurts." Toru said

"Sakura, are you sure that there's nothing you can do?" Sasuke asked

"I've tried everything. The only thing that can save him is the reanimation ninjutsu, and I don't know it." Sakura cried even harder. Toru put his little hand on her cheek.

"It's okay, mommy. Every story has a… happy ending, right daddy?" Toru looked at his father

"Yes, every story." Sasuke patted his son on the head "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, son."

"It's okay, daddy. just don't go anymore." Toru said as he coughed up blood.

"Oh, my baby!" Sakura cried

"Bye… bye…" Toru whispered as he closed his eyes and went limp in his mother's arms.

* * *

_**Reality**_

Sasuke woke up crying at noon. There was a note next to the bed.

_Sasuke,_

_I picked an outfit out for you. Wear it._

_3 Sakura_

"It's not that bad." Sasuke said when he saw his outfit. It was just jeans and a black long-sleeved shirt that had 'Merry Christmas' written on the front in bright red. Sasuke changed into the outfit and went downstairs. He didn't believe how many people came to the party; there was Sarah (Sango Nanami), Gaara, Naruto, Hinata… Everyone from Konoha came! Sasuke couldn't find Sakura anywhere. He finally found Toru playing with Naruto and Hinata's daughter, Kitsune.

"Hey kiddo, where's Mama?" Sasuke asked

"Hi Daddy. Mama's in the kitchen. She's talking with Obaa-san and Ojii-san." Toru said

"Thanks." Sasuke smiled at his son and walked to the kitchen.

"Sakura, We're so proud of you!" Nana said, hugging her daughter. After Toru was born, Sakura's parents came over every christmas.

"You're doing a good job raising that boy." Kaito said

"Thanks, you guys. " Sakura said

"Merry Christmas." Sasuke said

"You were right, he is alive," Kaito said and calmly walked up to Sasuke. "What kept you away, boy?"

"I thought that she'd never want to see me if I came back to Konoha without the intel on Orochimaru that I promised." Sasuke said

"You're lucky that my grandson turned out to be such a fine young boy or I'd punch you in the face." Kaito threatened. After Sakura got pregnant, Kaito started drinking and eventually started hitting his wife when he was drunk. He'd been recently taking anger management classes and attending AA. Nana had just started going to a support group for abused wives.

"I apologize again, sir." Sasuke said formally.

"Come on you two, This is a festive holiday! A time to be happy!" Nana smiled

"Yeah, now come on and- Sarah! Gaara-kun! Stop French kissing under the mistletoe!" Sakura said when she saw them making out.

"Aww come on!." Sarah groaned.

"Hey, Gaara-kun where are your dads? Oh Sasuke, you just **have** to meet them. Gaara-kun's biological father is an ex-akatsuki member. So is his boyfriend. They came over here early and did the interior decorating." Sakura smiled

"They're over there." Gaara said as they all walked over to see them.

"I thought I killed you!" Sasuke said, surprised when he saw Gaara's father's boyfriend.

"You've gotta love Sango Nanami-sama." Deidara said

"Well, if there's one thing I love, it's bringing couples together." Sarah smiled

"We know." Sasuke and Sakura said simultaneously.

"What happened is, Sarah-chan brought us back with the dragon balls." Sasori said

"Dad, that's the wrong anime." Gaara groaned, doing a facepalm.

"Oh, poo, poo. Don't be so down you silly little boy." Deidara said in his generic gay guy voice

"You're three years older than me!" Gaara said, getting a little annoyed.

"And I'm six days older than Sasuke!" Sarah randomly smiled. Then, there was an awkward silence.

* * *

It was after everyone had left. Sakura was in the bathroom, vomiting and Sasuke was holding her hair back. She had felt sick the whole day.

"Not again." Sakura said and continued to vomit.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked

"I don't know." Sakura said

"should I get you a pregnancy test?" Sasuke asked

"Why would you assume that immediately?"

"This is Sango Nanami's fanfic. Somebody always gets pregnant." Sasuke laughed

"Oh, very funny. Well, we already have Toru, so I think we're in the clear." Sakura said, then she remembered

"My mom did make me have a milkshake with a couple raw eggs in it."

"Why?" Sasuke asked

"She said it was a protein shake, and that I was so skinny, I looked like 'I was just skin and bones'." Sakura said as she got up and flushed the toilet.

"Why did you let your mom talk you into that?" Sasuke asked

"I don't know!" Sakura said as she brushed her teeth. After she was done, Sasuke carried her bridal-style to the bedroom and gently laid her down on the bed.

"Goodnight." Sakura said as she fell asleep. Just then, Toru knocked at the door.

"Daddy, can you read me a bet time story?" Toru said

"Sure, buddy." Sasuke said as he walked Toru back to his room.

"Which book do you want? One of the new ones you got from Santa?" Sasuke asked

"No, read The Night Before Christmas" Toru smiled and hugged his teddy bear. Sasuke tucked Toru in, and read him the story with no alterations.

* * *

"We can't keep letting him live with them!" Kabuto said.

"Don't worry, Sasuke will come back eventually. After all, we do have his precious little Anju here." Orochimaru smirked and looked at the little five-year-old black-haired girl in a tattered white springtime dress in the prison cell as he walked by. She was so emaciated and malnourished that she looked like an anorexic super model.


	7. Anju

_**PRE-CHAPTER AUTHOR'S NOTE: Anyone who likes Karin probably shouldn't read the Karin jokes at the end.**_

_**Merry Christmas or whatever you celebrate! Enjoy the chapter :D.**_

New years eve

Sasuke smiled at the picture of a baby girl that he always carried around with him. He didn't see Sakura sneak up behind him.

"Who's that?" She asked

"She's My daughter." Sasuke said. His new year's resolution was not to hide anything from Sakura and Toru

"What? When was this?" Sakura asked

"She was born about four months after Toru." Sasuke said

"Who's the mother?" Sakura was a little angry, she had a hunch it was Karin.

"didn't I tell you?."

"No, you didn't."

"I thought I did."

"No, you didn't!" Sakura was very angry now. Sasuke mumbled something.

"I didn't hear you." Sakura said

"It's Karin, okay? Karin and I had a one-night stand and after I left her, she got pregnant. Lucky f*cking me. After Anju was born, Orochimaru took her." Sasuke said.

"Karin?" Sakura gagged

"She talked me into having sex with her and I hated every second." Sasuke said

"What happened to the baby?" Sakura asked

"I never saw her again after I took this picture. She's probably dead or a slave in Orochimaru's hideout. Knowing him, if she isn't dead now, she will be soon." Sasuke said

"Then what are we standing here for? We have to go get her!" Sakura said

"I can't. Remember, the hokage won't let me out of the village."

"She said only in dire emergencies. Well, this is one!" Sakura said.

* * *

Team Kakashi was finally reunited. Kakashi, Yamato, Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, and Naruto were at the Gates of Konoha. Hinata, Toru, and Kitsune were seeing them off.

"Be good for your aunty Hinata." Sakura said to Toru.

"Just remember, when we get back, you'll have a sister!" Sasuke said.

"But I don't want a sister! I want a brother!" Toru whined

"Well, maybe Mommy and I can make that happ- OW!" Sasuke said as Sakura elbowed him.

"Don't talk that way around him." Sakura said

"Yes Ma'am." Sasuke jokingly groaned and Toru laughed.

"Alright, let's go." Kakashi said.

* * *

"Mommy!" Anju smiled at Karin when she snuck into her jail cell.

"Hurry, eat this. It's the only food I could get for you, Anju." Karin handed her daughter a small onigiri, which she quickly wolfed down.

"Thank you." The emaciated little girl said

"You're welcome. I have to go, sweetie. I'm sensing Orochimaru's chakra coming this way." Karin whispered

"Take me with you!" Anju cried, grabbing Karin's hand with both of her weak hands.

"You know I can't do that. If I did, they'd come after you and kill yo-…" Karin was stabbed in the back my Orochimaru.

"MAMA!" Anju screamed and didn't notice Orochimaru die of a heart attack right there. Kabuto died three years ago when Toru hit him with an accidental chidori, so Orochimaru had been running things alone, and repeateldly forgot to take the heart medication for his new body.

"A… Anju… Y… Your Daddy's… co… ming for you… hold… on until… then." Karin said,.

* * *

"We have to get there soon, I have a feeling-…" Sasuke said before interrupted by Naruto

"THAT TONIGHT'S GONNA BE A GOOD NIGHT!" Naruto sang. Sakura slapped him upside the head.

"This is serious! Go on, Sasuke." Sakura said

"I have a bed feeling about this." Sasuke said

"There's the hideout!" Yamato called from ahead of the group. They all grouped together at the doorway.

"That's strange." Sasuke said

"What?" Kakashi asked

"Even if Orochimaru's not here, when there's an intruder at this particular hideout, a security alarm sounds, and there are other ninjas that come out." Sasuke said.

"It could be a trap." Sakura said

"If that's the case, then we'll have to tunnel in." Yamato said and made a tunnel that everyone went in through.

"Orochimaru tried everything to get Uchiha DNA from me. Whether was be taking a lock of hair while I was asleep, blood sample during training, or sperm samples saying it was for a charity for lonely, ugly, women who want to have a baby. HE LIES!" Sasuke said as he had a flashback.

"Sasuke… t.m.i." Naruto said

"Sorry. Anyway, his methods range from bribing to torture. I was only bribed, but I've seen people tortured, mostly women. So, we'll have to split up into groups. Yamato Kakashi, you go to the regular living quarters on this floor. Sai and Naruto, you go to the luxury living quarters upstairs. Sakura and I will go to the dungeon in the basement, that's probably where he's holding Anju." Sasuke said

"Since when are you calling the shots?" Naruto was a little annoyed.

"Sasuke spent over three years with Orochimaru. He knows the hideouts inside and out, so he gives the directional commands." Kakashi said.

"please don't say 'inside and out'. I have dark memories that I' trying to forget." Sasuke shuddered.

"Let's just go." Sai said as they all split up.

* * *

Anju was in the dungeon. Orochimaru tried to starve her to death to obtain raw blood cell DNA from her, his plan failed immediately. Karin had found out that Anju was alive, and smuggled food into the hideout. Karin was still barely alive, and Anju was trying to keep her awake.

"Mommy! Don't go!" Anju knew very few words. But the few she did know, she didn't use very often. Anju rarely got to see her mother, and Orochimaru neglected and ignored her. She was malnourished and rarely shown affection.

"An…ju… your daddy…he has b…black hair…and… black eyes… like you… his name is… Sasuke… Uchi…ha…" Karin said.

"Sasuke… Uchiha?" Anju asked.

"Y… yes. Th… that's right. You're… such a… smart girl." Karin said with her dying breath and closed her eyes.

"Mommy? MOMMY!" Anju cried. She was so hungry, that one Onigiri was the only food she's had in weeks, and her body had already sucked it dry of the little nutrition in it, and she was hungry again. the room was spinning, and the little girl fainted from hunger.

* * *

"Sasuke, I heard a voice!" Sakura called from down the hall

"Was it a little girl?" Sauke asked

"It sounded like it." Sakura said

"Anju! Daddy's coming!" Sasuke ran down the hallway. He stopped dead at the entrance to the basement.

"What is it?" Sakura called and ran to where Sasuke was. That's when she saw it. Orochimaru was lying dead on the floor. So were Karin, and a little girl. Sakura used a clone jutsu and had the clone go up to Orochimaru and check his vitals.

"He's dead!" The clone called to Sasuke and Sakura, then disappeared.

"Can I say a few words?" Sasuke asked

"Sure." Sakura said

"This is for years of molestation, lies, emotional scarring, and being a Michael Jackson impersonating, ass f*cker!" Sasuke shouted as he stomped on, kicked, and repeatedly stabbed Orochimaru's body.

"Sasuke…" Sakura said. She decided to give him this moment. This was him pouring out all of his negative emotions. Sasuke then checked Karin's vitals, and she was dead. She checked the little girl's vitals, and there was a faint pulse.

"And it's because of YOU that I NEVER got to see MY SON BE BORN! And now my DAUGHTER'S DEAD BECAUSE OF **YOU!**" Sasuke screamed and finished kicking Orochimaru's body.

"Sasuke." Sakura said

"What?" Sasuke was still angry.

"She's alive. This little girl is alive." Sakura smiled.

"Anju!" Sasuke said, and ran over to the little emaciated girl.

"You can hear her stomach growling. When was the last time that she ate?" Sasuke said as he picked up his daughter (bridal style).

"careful. She probably has very fragile bones." Sakura said. Anju opened her big, glassy, black eyes.

"Hi Anju! I'm your daddy." Sasuke said in a very friendly, calm, quiet tone. Anju put her hand on his cheek.

"Mommy… say you come." Anju smiled. "Mommy gonna wake up?"

"No honey, mommy went to heaven. But don't you worry, Daddy's here for you, and the first thing we're going to do when we get home is have a big dinner just for you! And you can eat as much as you want." Sasuke started crying.

"Here Anju-chan, eat this. This will keep you going until we get home." Sakura said as she gave Anju a food supplement. Anju fell asleep in Sasuke's arms.

_**POST- CHAPTER AUTHOR'S NOTE: I probably won't post any new chapters until 2011, it depends on how much time I have. Right now, I should be rehearsing for my church's Christmas pageant. I play the angel Gabriel :D. Anyway, I'm trying to get rid of my anime addiction so there won't be as many updates but there will be updates. I'll get better as soon as I can! I will be reading reviews and questions though. Sorry again for the wait on new chapters :(.**_

_**Happy Holidays! :D**_

p.s. sorry, Michael Jackson fans.

Karin jokes (based on some of my favorite "yo mama" jokes)

Karin is so fat, Santa Clause said "DAAAAAAAAAAAM"!

Karin is so ugly, she stuck her face out of a car window, and got arrested for MOONING!

(I made this one up just now) Karin is so stupid, she failed detention!


	8. Sasuke the bad father

**PRE-CHAPTER AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter is for TheCinnamorollBoo, nasamaru484, .Love, Shakilove, and ThinkingOfRobCullen (I like that name btw. Team Edward 4 ever :D) I luv u guys, my loyal reviewers :) **

"Anju, you have to eat something." Sakura said, trying to feed her new adopted daughter soup. Anju wouldn't eat anything unless Sasuke fed it to her. As soon as they got back to Konoha, Anju was brought to the hospital and treated for malnourishment. After they left the hospital, they bought her a ton of new outfits. For obvious reasons, she never smiled or spoke to anyone.

"Do you want me to get Daddy?" Sakura asked. Anju nodded her head, and Sakura got up and left. When she was gone, Toru came into the room.

"Hi, my name's Toru." Toru said. This was his new sister's first day out of the hospital, and he wanted to make a good first impression. "I'm your big brother." Anju just stared at him, and finally said in a voice that was almost a whisper:

"Toru-Oniisan… Anju." As soon as she said that, Sasuke and Sakura walked into the room.

"Mommy, Daddy, Anju just talked to me!" Toru smiled

"She did?" Sakura asked

"Great job, Anju!" Sasuke said "Now, don't you want to eat dinner?"

"Don't like this." She said. Her voice was always so faint.

"what do you want then?" Sasuke asked. Anju pointed to the box of rice that was on the counter.

"Rice?" Sasuke asked. Anju nodded.

"It doesn't have any nutrients in it. She needs nutrients." Sakura said

"Just this once?" Sasuke asked

"No! she needs some sort of nutrients to get her to full health as soon as possible." Sakura said

"How about sushi?" Sasuke asked Sakura.

"Fish does count as nutrients. Okay." Sakura said as she started cooking.

"Can I have sushi for dinner to?" Toru asked. Sushi was his favorite.

"No, Anju's the one who needs the nutrition most." Sasuke said

"Sasuke! Of course you can have some too, Toru." Sakura said.

* * *

"Mommy, does Daddy love Anju more than me?" Toru asked when Sakura was tucking him in."

"No, sweetie. Daddy is just paying more attention to Anju because she needs him. Her real Mommy died right in front of her, and she wasn't loved as much as you were. That's why she needs more attention from daddy than you do right now. That doesn't mean that he doesn't love you." Sakura said.

"So, Anju isn't the favorite?" Toru asked

"No Toru, Anju isn't the favorite." Sakura smiled.

"Then why does se talk so funny?" Toru asked

"Well, unlike you, Anju didn't learn that many words when she was a baby, so she can only understand so much of what we're saying, and can only say what she understands." Sakura said, turning on Toru's nightlight.

"okay. Goodnight mommy, I love you." Toru said

"I love you too, sweetie. Goodnight." Sakura said, turned out the lights, and left.

* * *

"Sasuke, we need to talk," Sakura said, walking into their bedroom "I understand that this is the first time you've seen Anju in years, but you need to spend just a little more time with Toru." Sakura said

"Anju needs me, though." Sasuke said

"but ever since we brought Anju to Konoha, the only things you say to Toru are words of criticism, or like tonight when he asked you if he could have sushi, and you said 'no'." Sakura was irritated.

"it was just sushi" Sasuke said

"Sushi's his favorite food and you know that!" Sakura said

"We're not really having a sushi-based argument, are we?" Sasuke asked, sitting up.

"No, I'm just stressing out." Sakura said, holding her head in her hands.

"What's up?" Sasuke asked, gently rubbing her shoulders.

"I want you to care more about Toru." Sakura started crying

"I love Toru and Anju equally Why so you want me to love Toru more?" Sasuke asked

"Because he only has three weeks to live!" Sakura whispered

"What? Only three we-." Sakura covered Sasuke's mouth with her hand before he could finish his sentence.

"I don't want him to know."

"What is it, cancer?" Sasuke asked

"No. A group of rogue ninja are going from village to village killing first born sons!" Sakura exclaimed

"Really?" Sasuke was extremely worried

"No." Sakura laughed

"What? Why would you joke like that?" Sasuke asked, annoyed.

"Look at the calendar." Sakura said as she grabbed her iphone, and opened up the calendar that said it was April first, also known as April fool's day.

"Oh, you suck!" Sasuke said.

"I'm sorry." Sakura smiled in a provocative way.

"Now I know you're playing with fire." Sasuke said as he kissed her.

"I like playing with fire. It's warm, exciting, and I know how not to be burned." Sakura said as she kissed him back and pulled off his shirt.

* * *

"Anju… are you awake?" Toru went into his new sister's room. The walls were pink, the bed had unicorn sheets on it, and there were about fifty stuffed animals around the room.

"Anju?" Toru asked. Anju sat up, and looked at him, rubbing one eye.

"Do you think Daddy likes you more than me?" Toru asked. Anju shook her head

"Mommy says Daddy loves us both the same." Toru said

"Toru-oniisan, Anju, ask them?" Anju said in her quiet voice after a long pause.

"Good idea! Come on, let's go!" Toru said, took Anju's hand, and they both ran to Sasuke and Sakura's room where they were… you'll see.

"Mommy, Daddy-… Oh no! Why are you fighting? It's not about me or Anju is it?" Toru asked when the kids saw what their parents were doing.

"OH MY GOD!" Sasuke and Sakura both said. Sakura quickly threw on her bathrobe, and Sasuke put on a pair of sweat pants.

"Oh Toru, Anju, I'm sorry you two had to see that!" Sakura hugged her son and adopted daughter.

"Mommy, Daddy, fighting?" Anju asked

"No sweetie we weren't fighting." Sakura smiled

"Then what were you doing?" Toru asked

"When mommies and daddies love each other very much, they do… that sort of thing." Sasuke tried to be as mature as possible while saying that.

"I still don't get it." Toru asked

"We were just hugging and kissing a lot." Sasuke smirked.

"EWE!" Toru exclaimed.

"Now, you two go back to bed, and tomorrow, we'll go to build-a-bear." Sakura said

"Really?" Toru's face lit up. That was his favorite store in the world.

"Of course." Sakura smiled.

"Yay! Come on, Anju!" Toru said, and the two children went back to their separate rooms.

"Seriously? Do you always buy his affection like that?" Sasuke asked

"Oh, his birthday's coming up soon. Give him a break." Sakura said.

"Next month is soon for you?" Sasuke asked

"Yeah. Got a problem with that?" Sakura said in a scary tone

"No." Sasuke squeaked

**POST-CHAPTER AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm chewing Japanese gum that I got for Christmas right now. It's grape, and yummy. I like Japanese candy. Anyway, .Love, I'm not getting rid of my anime addiction because I love it :D. I'm just calming down a little. It's starting to interfere with my school work. Okay, I need to know this: no one at my school has heard of me. Could you guys possibly get your friends to read my fanfic? I'm trying to be famous so... I hope it starts here :).**

**It's rainin' men**

**Halelujah it's rainin' men!**

**(Gaara falls out of the sky and into my bed) YES! IT WORKED! :D**


	9. anju is not to blame for karin's problem

**PRE-CHAPTER AUTHOR'S NOTE: I was watching the movie "Look who's Talking", and if you haven't seen it, it's about a woman who gets pregnant and the father leaves her, and the kid thinks stuff, which is kind of like a commentary. Anyway, I thought of making this. Btw, the reason I keep mentioning iphones is because I want one. (hint to my mom if she's reading this). Anyway, TheCinnamorollBoo gave me an idea with his/her review. :D.**

**September 18th 2010**

"Oh Sasuke!" Sakura said in her sleep repeatedly. It was on the trip back from another mission.

"Sakura-chan, wake up!" Naruto shook her gently.

"What, you retard?" Sakura sat up in her sleeping bag.

"You were talking in your sleep." Naruto said

"What was I saying?" Sakura asked

"You were saying: 'Oh Sasuke! Oh yeah! Give it to me! That feels so good! Harder, harder!'" Naruto would have kept saying a bunch of inappropriate stuff in a high voice if Sakura hadn't punched him in the face

"That's not funny, you ass!" Sakura shouted, and then she calmed down. "Sai, what did I say?" she asked calmly.

"Just the occasional 'oh Sasuke'. Nothing else." Sai fake smiled.

"great." Sakura blushed. Then, a sudden sick feeling overcame her again. It felt like she ate some bad food. She ran over to the bushes and vomited.

"Are you okay, Sakura?" Yamato asked

"Yeah. Oh god!" Sakura vomited in the bushes again. Naruto came over and held her hair back.

"You were getting sick in that town that smelled like fish, too. Did you catch something?" Sai asked

"I don't think I did" Sakura got her water bottle and rinsed out her mouth.

"How long have you been puking like this?" Naruto asked

"Since about a week after the sleepover." Sakura said

"You were dared to get in bed with Sasuke, right? Did anything happen?" Yamato asked

"How do you know about that?" Sakura blushed

"It's on Sango Nanami's facebook page." Yamato took out his iphone and pulled up my facebook and read:

"Sango_ Nanami:__Totally dared Sakura to get in bed with Uchiha. Lol, he's such an ass h*le I bet they did it. If they did, Gaara owes Naruto and me 5 bucks each. Lmao."_ Yamato read

Naruto saw a wall post and started reading: "Hey, what about this one? _Sango Nanami: __Lol, I caught Yamato and Kakashi making ou-_…"

"That's not important right now! Sakura did you do anything with Sasuke that night?" Kakashi asked

"Yes." Sakura blushed.

"that can only mean one thing." Sai said

"No, that's impossible! I've only had morning sickness! Most girls have morning sickness occasionally, and they're not… that!" Sakura said

"you have been eating a lot lately." Naruto said

"And you've been having more mood swings than usual." Kakashi said

"That's because… I… Oh god this isn't happening! I can't be pregnant!" Sakura cried. She looked at her flat stomach, hoping that this was just a bad dream.

* * *

"It's positive. Sakura Haruno, you're pregnant." Tsunade said, reading the clinical test results.

"Oh god!" Sakura couldn't stop crying.

"The good news is the father didn't give you diseases." Tsunade tried to cheer her student up. "Who is the father anyway?" she asked.

"Sasuke. He's the father. Shisho, what should I do?" Sakura asked

"right now, that kid's just a tiny clump of cells. It's just as much a baby as dirt is. I'd recommend removing the clump of cells before it gets any bigger." Tsunade said

"An abortion?" Sakura whispered

"Knowing that damned Uchiha, that's probably the reason he slept with you in the first place. To start restoring his clan." Tsunade tried to reassure her student.

"No, It wasn't like that. He said he loved me, and he even gave me his cell phone number!" Sakura said.

"then let's call him." Tsunade said. Sakura took out her cell phone and dialed in the number. It rang once

"He's probably not going to pick up." Tsunade said

It rang twice

"He will." Sakura said

It rang three times

"Hello?" It was Sasuke's voice

"Sasuke! Why haven't you called? And what's that noise in the background?" Sakura asked

"Oh, me and the rest of team taka are GAH! In a fight with some rogues TAKE THAT!" Sasuke said. Sakura could hear clashing metal in the background.

"Sasuke, where are you?" Sakura cried

"It doesn't matter AUGH! Are… you okay?" Sasuke asked

"SASUKE! Are you hurt?" Sakura asked

"It's just a scratch. I'll call you back later, okay? I love you." Sasuke said and hung up the phone.

"Wait, Sasuke! I'm PREGNANT!" Sakura said, but it was too late. By that time, Sasuke had turned off his iphone and put it in his pocket.

"What are you going to do?" Tsunade asked

"I'm going to keep it, of course!" Sakura said bravely.

* * *

**December 25, 2010**

"Well?" Sasuke asked as Karin came out of the bathroom with a pregnancy test

"Merry Christmas, I'm pregnant." Karin said, irritated

"Suigetsu! How could you do that to poor Karin?" Sasuke said, appalled.

"What? Karin hasn't even hugged me! Let alone had sex with me!" Suigetsu said

"It's not mine." Jugo said

"Well, it's… mine." Sasuke said. Suigetsu punched him in the face.

"Sasuke, you dick! You said you fell in love with that girl, Sakura! What the hell?" Suigetsu shouted

"Karin pressured me into it." Sasuke said

"twice?" Suigetsu punched Sasuke in the face again.

"Okay, not the second time, but-…" Sasuke was cut off when Suigetsu punched him again.

"Okay, I deserved that." Sasuke said

* * *

**September 21st 2011**

"Isn't she adorable, Sasuke?" Karin asked. There was no response.

"What's her name?" Sasuke finally looked at his newborn daughter

"Anju." Karin said.

"As in, _Chibi Vampire Karin_ Anju? The anime character?" Sasuke asked emotionlessly

"Dammit! I didn't even think of that!" Karin did a face palm. Suddenly, a smoke bomb went off. When the smoke cleared, there was a note.

"_Sasuke and Karin,_

_Thank you for your donation to the sound village's human research facility Uchiha unit._

_Sincerely_

_-Kabuto and Orochimaru."_

"My baby!" Karin cried in Sasuke's arms.

* * *

**April 18th 2017**

The classic wedding march played as Tsunade announced:

"May I present, now and forever, Mr. and Mrs. Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke and Sasuke kissed each other again on the lips and everyone applauded. Toru, the ring bearer, and Anju, the flower girl, made disgusted faces

"Ewe!" They both said.

"Sasuke!" Sakura laughed when he picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the church and into the limo with Toru and Anju following. The limo drove away to the reception with a 'just married' sign on the back of the car.

"Where are we going?" Toru asked

"the park, that's where the reception is." Sakura smiled

"What is reception?" Anju asked

"It's a party they throw after two people get married." Sasuke said

"Can I take this stupid tie off yet?" Toru asked

"Sure." Sasuke said

* * *

**April 19th, 2017**

"Finally!" Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief. The kids went to stay at Naruto and Hinata's house for the week, and Sasuke and Sakura had all the alone time they wanted ;D.

"Yeah!" Sakura said, then looked at Sasuke. "Want to go again?" she asked

"You read my mind." Sasuke smiled, and kissed his new wife.

"I'm so glad we got married. Now my parents have nothing else to bitch about." Sakura said and hugged her new husband.

"Anju, come on! Don't you want to play?" Kitsune Uzumaki asked her new friend. She was having a fairy princess tea party, and Hinata made Toru play with Kitsune because Kitsune cried about it before.

"Play?" Anju asked

"She doesn't know how to speak very well yet." Toru said

"It's called a tea party, Anju. It's when you pretend to have tea with stuffed animals and Toru." Kitsune said

"Draw." Anju said, and continued her coloring. Just then Naruto walked by.

"Oh my god, Toru! You look so cute!" Naruto laughed when he saw Toru in a dress and Tiara that Kitsune made him wear.

"Doesn't he look pretty Daddy?" Kitsune said

"He sure does. Say cheese!" Naruto laughed and took a picture.

* * *

**One week later**

"Uncle Naruto, how come we had to stay at your house a whole week after Mommy and Daddy got married?" Toru asked on the walk back to the Uchiha house

"Because… when mommies and daddies get married, they like to have time alone to… kiss and hug a lot." Naruto said

"EWE!" Toru said

"Why that?" Anju asked

"It's the way mommies and daddies say they love each other more than anything in the world." Naruto said

"What about us?" Toru asked

"they love each other almost as much as they love you," Naruto said "Oh look, there they are now." Sasuke and Sakura were waiting outside the door of their house, and they were both smiling. Toru had never seen either of his parents so happy, especially his father who rarely smiled at all. Sakura was wearing a white spring drew with flowers on it, and Sasuke was wearing jeans and a T-shirt that had a hotdog and a cheeseburger on it and said 'American innuendo'.

"Hey, you two." Sakura said

"What's an innuendo?" Toru asked

"I'll tell you when you're older. Now, who wants to go out for dinner?" Sasuke said

"Me! Me! Me!" Toru and Anju said simultaneously

* * *

"So everyone, I have an announcement to make." Sakura said at the restaurant.

"What?" Toru asked

"Maybe I should tell you all at home. It's such a big secret that even Daddy doesn't know it." Sakura said

"Tell us!" Anju said at normal volume (that's yelling for her)

"Yeah!" Toru said

"What don't I know?" Sasuke asked

"Well, I want you all to know that a few days ago, I found out that I'm going to have a baby!" Sakura said

"Sweet! I finally get a little brother!" Toru said

"little sister!" Anju smiled

"You're what?" Sasuke almost passed out. Two kids was more than enough for him, a third would be a nightmare!

"Yeah!" Sakura smiled then she saw Sasuke's face. "It's going to be fine, Sasuke. Don't worry." Sakura kissed him on the cheek.

"Sasuke?" A man with long black hair that was tied back, and black eyes said from the next table.

"What?" Sasuke asked

"Well, it looks like you've been busy since last I saw you." The man said

"I'm sorry, I don't recognize you." Sasuke said

"I'll give you a hint." The man said as he poked Sasuke's forehead.

"Only one person did that, but he's dead. Then again, those two former Akatsuki members came back to life. It can't be…" Sasuke said in disbelief.

"What, you're not too old to hug your brother are you?" Itachi said

"Oh my god! Itachi, I'm so sorry that I killed you!" Sasuke said, hugging his brother.

"That's okay. So, introduce me to your family." Itachi said

"Okay, this is my newly pregnant wife, Sakura. That's our son, Toru, and my daughter, Anju. Her birth mother recently died, and I'm her father so… yeah!"

"Karin?" Itachi gagged

"I had the same reaction." Sakura said

"Sakura? It's been nine years! Look how much you've grown!" Itachi's date said. She had long green hair and purple eyes. She was Sakura's sister, Rena

"Mom and Dad thought you died on that mission." Sakura said. Rena was Sakura's older sister. She was the one with perfect hair, perfect eyes, perfect everything. She was their parent's favorite because she was waiting for marriage.

* * *

"Well, that was incredibly awkward!" Sasuke said. It was midnight, the kids were asleep, and Sasuke installed lock on the bedroom door to prevent any unwanted… accidents.

"What, The sex?" Sakura asked

"No, the sex was awesome! Just the fact that you have a sister, and thanks to Sango Nanami, my brother came back to life, and you're pregnant again!" Sasuke said, put a pillow over his face and groaned loudly.

"Are you not excited about the baby?" Sakura asked.

"No, I'm excited but… maybe I just wasn't cut out for this parenting thing. My son's nothing like me, and my daughter…what if she's not even mine?" Sasuke said

"Oh, don't say that." Sakura said, snuggling up to her husband.

"No, I used a condom whenever Karin seduced me, and I don't think it broke." Sasuke said

"hey, I'm pregnant now, and you used a condom every time, right?" Sakura said

"Uh… I assumed you had birth control." Sasuke laughed guiltily. That night, he had to sleep on the couch.

**POST-CHAPTER AUTHOR'S NOTE: Nanami-san, thank you for the negative review. I did realize that the original character of Sasuke would have probably said "Screw this!" and left Konoha as soon as he found out about Toru. The only reason I put Anju in the story was because I was running out of ideas. It was either that, or end the story. Plus I wanted Sasuke to have a little payback for the whole 'revenge on everything' part of the original series. So if you don't like Anju, I have a plot twist that'll cut her from the story. Sasuke's naughty XD.**


	10. a childs' death

_**PRE-CHAPTER AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_**Sorry that this chapter took so long. Happy New year, though! :D. Anyway, the reason it took so long is because I couldn't decide on whether or not to kill off Anju. Your feedback really helped. Thanks guys :).**

**April 27, 2017**

"Anju, Mommy says it's time to wake up." Toru said as he walked into his sister's room. She was still asleep.

"You missed breakfast, you're gonna miss lunch too." Toru said and left.

"Where's your sister?" Sasuke asked

"Still asleep. She must have been really tired last night. She's didn't even wake up a little when I came in." Toru said.

"Something's not right." Sasuke said as he got up and went upstairs with Sakura and Toru following.

"Anju honey, time to get up." Sasuke said, coming into Anju's room he knelt beside her bed. "Anju, can you hear me? I said get up please." Sasuke said as gently as he could.

"Is she okay?" Toru asked as Sakura went over to Anju's bed.

"Anju, can you hear me?" Sakura asked as she checked the little girl's vitals.

"She's not…" Sasuke said

"I need a little space, here." Sakura said and tried using a healing jutsu. It didn't work.

"Sasuke… she's gone." Sakura said, grimly.

"No… No, you're kidding right? It's just a joke, right? Please tell me you're kidding!" Sasuke said.

"I'm not kidding. She's dead." Sakura said.

"No, no, no, no!" Sasuke cried, falling to his knees "She was only five! How could you take her God, HOW? I'VE LOST SO MUCH ALREADY, NOW YOU'RE TAKING MY CHILD TOO?" Sasuke pounded the floor with his fist. Sakura and Toru left the room to let him Sasuke cry.

"Mommy-…"

"Shhh. Daddy needs to be alone, let's go to the park." Sakura whispered as she took Toru downstairs.

**

* * *

**

April 30 2017

Anju had a short funeral. Sasuke showed his sensitive side on very rare occasions. This was one of them.

"I didn't know Anju for that long. After her mother died, I was the only family she had. Nobody in the village liked her because of my sick perverted wants. Now, she's gone, and…" Sasuke broke down and cried. Anju was buried with the rest of Sasuke's family in the Uchiha cemetery. There wasn't a dry eye at that funeral. Not even from the people who didn't know Anju, but were there for supporting Sasuke, Sakura, and Toru.

"I'm so sorry." Sarah said

"Thanks." Sasuke said

"don't worry, I'm sure she's with her grandparents in heaven, right now." Sarah said

"Yeah. Or in hell with her mother." Sasuke said grimly.

"Don't be so negative. You still have Toru and the baby." Sarah smiled

"Yeah. Thanks for the dare, Sango Nanami-sama." Sasuke said, and hugged me.

"Uh… you're welcome." I said, a little freaked out. Then Gaara came over, Edward Cullen-style, put his arm around me.

"I'm really sorry for you, Sasuke. Just remember, There are some things that just weren't meant to be yours." He said, and walked away with me

"Sorry about Gaara, Sasuke. He's having one of his Twilight days. Oh, and sorry for punching you in the face the last time I was in Konoha." I said, leaving.

"Gaara! That was so rude! He's not a romantic enemy." I whispered

"You fall for other men quickly. I don't want you to leave me again." Gaara whispered emotionlessly.

"That won't happen again, you're the one who chea-…" I said when Gaara covered my mouth.

"We can't have other people knowing about what happened with Matsuri. Do you know what that would you do to my reputation?" Gaara said, then I bit his hand

"I told you not to do that!" I whispered angrily.

"Sorry, I keep forgetting that you're a tough American girl." Gaara quietly laughed

"Well, someone had to stand up against those rude, retarded, patriotic boys in my school." I said

"You know, that's pretty sexy. How about after this, we go back to the hotel?" Gaara said quietly.

"No. As tempting as your offer may be, I'm saving myself for marriage for a reason. Plus I didn't like the way you just spoke to me." I said as I walked over to my family.

**

* * *

**

May 5

**th**** 2017**

"Where's daddy? I want to show him my katon jutsu!" Toru said

"He should be home by now." Sakura said just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Hi, Sakura-chan. Shikamaru, Kiba, and the rest of us guys went out drinking and Sasuke got wasted." Naruto said, Sasuke's head was down, and he was leaning on Naruto for support.

"Thank you, Naruto." Sakura said and helped Sasuke in.

"I'm a bad father." Sasuke mumbled

"No, you're not. You're a wonderful father." Sakura said, helping Sasuke into the bedroom.

"I'm a bad husband." Sasuke said as he collapsed onto the bed.

"No, you're the best husband anyone could ask for." Sakura said, taking off Sasuke's shoes.

"I only slept with you seven years ago to restore my clan. I didn't love you the least. I saw an opportunity, and I seized it." Sasuke said as he fell asleep, and Sakura tucked him in.

"Mama, what does Daddy mean by that?" Toru asked as he walked into the room.

"Nothing, sweetie; Daddy just had a little too much to drink. He doesn't know what he's talking about." Sakura reassured her son.

"okay, goodnight Mama. "Toru said as he went back to his room

"Goodnight sweetie." Sakura said.

"_As for Sasuke, I'll have to talk to him about what he just said tomorrow." _Sakura thought.

_**POST-CHAPTER AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry this one is so short, I'll make the next one longer.**_

**In memory Of my mom's friend who will be dead by the end of the week. My mom didn't want me to put his name in.**


	11. hangovers and family moments

**PRE-CHAPTER AUTHORS NOTE: Okay, sorry the chapters are so fast-paced, but I'm autistic (like Sai :D) and I have a very short attention span so… yeah. Oh, btw,I found this vid on youtube, and I literally laughed for like five minutes straight. Here's the link:**

**H t t p : / / w w w .y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = I _ 3 6 e S J 3 V 4 Q & f e a t u r e = r e l a t e d **

**Btw, I randomly decided to give all the KGT characters a themesong cuz I got bored here they are are:**

**Sasuke- Watching you (Rodney Atklins)**

**Sakura- I'd give my life for you (miss Saigon)**

**Toru- little more of my father in me (keith urban)**

**Anju- Bui Doi (miss Saigon)**

**

* * *

**

May 6

**th**** 2017**

"Good morning." Sasuke said as he walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Are you okay, Daddy?" Toru asked

"Just a little hung over, son. Just a little hung over." Sasuke moaned and let his head fall down on the table.

"Mommy says people who have hangovers made the stupid decision to drink too much the night before, and a hangover is natures' way of telling drunk people that it's not okay to be drunk." Toru said

"… How is it possible that you were born? **You **of all the 300 million sperm I put into your mother? **You** of all those 300 million sperm have the least potential to be a great Uchiha." Sasuke said bitterly, knowing Toru had no idea what he was talking about. Then Sakura came in.

"Mama, what's a sperm?" Toru asked

"Uh… They're bad words that you can't say. Now, you can go to the park if you want, I need to talk to Daddy alone." Sakura said.

"YAAAY! _Ittekimasu!_" Toru said, put on his shoes, and ran out the door.

"Sasuke Uchiha, how dare you say that in front of our son?" Sakura said, angrily once Toru was gone.

"Ohh, loosen your apron strings, he should know where babies come from by now!" Sasuke moaned

"He's five. And he'll be six in less than two weeks!" Sakura was very irritated

"I lost my entire family when I was seven." Sasuke moaned

"GOD DAMMIT SASUKE, HE IS NOT YOU!" Sakura shouted, slamming her fists on the table, which then destroyed it.

"Not so loud! My head is throbbing already!" Sasuke said

"Oh, I'm sorry, I guess I should just forgive you for coming home wasted last night and saying how you never loved me the night we conceived Toru!" Sakura shouted sarcastically

"Look, I don't know what got into me, okay? I was just depressed about Anju dying. She was my baby girl." Sasuke said

"Baby girl, huh? Well, what about this baby? If it's a girl is she going to be your favorite too? Are you going to hate Toru and ignore him again when this baby comes?" Sakura shouted, angrily

"No, and you know that Anju needed me. I wasn't there for her." Sasuke said, rubbing his temples

"You weren't there for Toru!" Sakura started crying.

"…Sakura," He finally said after about five minutes of silence "how long have you been pregnant with this one?" he asked, putting his hand on her stomach. Sakura had a small baby-bump.

"I went to Tsunade-shisho's office yesterday, she said about five months." Sakura said

"How come you didn't notice until now?" Sasuke asked

"Well I did, but I didn't want to tell you about it. I thought with Anju you had enough to deal with." Sakura said

"I'm sorry." Sasuke said, kissing his wife "I'm sorry for being such an ass." He said, and hugged her.

"That's… No! Apologies and fake kindness won't work this time! You've said some horrible things in front of your own son! I just… I just need to be alone, okay. Go spend some quality time with Toru. Don't say anything mean!" Sakura said as she walked away.

"Alright." Sasuke said, took some advil for his headache, and left.

* * *

"Hey Daddy, look at me!... Daddy, over here! Daddy!" Toru was trying to draw Sasuke's attention from the book he was reading Exclusive jutsu for sharingan users volume 5: genjutsu rape- reanimation

"Don't worry Toru, I'm watching you." Sasuke said

"No you're not! come on, look, it's cool!" Toru kept calling to his father.

"Alright, I'm looking!" Sasuke said, annoyed. When he looked up, Toru was about to jump off the top of the slide.

"Look daddy, I can fly!" Toru said

"If you jump off that slide, we're not going out for ice cream." Sasuke said, looking back at his book.

"But Mommy would get me ice cream even If I jumped off the slide. Besides, I can fly!" Toru said and jumped off the slide. Sasuke didn't even bother to catch him. Toru fell ten feet.

"DADDY!" Toru started crying.

"I'm not going to take you to the hospital because you won't learn anything." Sasuke said without looking up from his book. All the mothers at the park glared at Sasuke.

"What? My wife does the babying, not me." Sasuke said, but the glares just continued until Sasuke forced himself to get up and walk over to his son.

"Daddy, my arm hurts." Toru said, crying

"Alright, let me see it," Sasuke said, and examined his son's arm. "it looks like it's broken. Alright, let's go to the hospital." Sasuke said.

"But I thought you said that you wouldn't take me to the hospital." Toru said

"Yeah, well if I take you home with an untreated broken arm, your mother would be even angrier than if I brought you home with a broken arm in a cast. Besides, didn't you say you wanted to go out for ice cream?" Sasuke smiled.

* * *

"Where were you? I was so worried!" Sakura asked and hugged her husband.

"honey, what happened to your arm?" Sakura saw Toru's arm in the little blue cast.

"I jumped off the slide, and daddy didn't catch me. So he took me to the hospital, and when I told Tsunade-sama, she gave him a black eye. She told me to tell you not to heal it." Toru said.

"It's a good thing she did, or I'd do much worse." Sakura smiled and glared at Sasuke.

"It was an accident! Please don't kill me! I like living." Sasuke said, fearfully.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Sakura said, looking at Toru's arm.

"Yeah. Tsunade-sama said it's gonna take a couple of days to fully heal. I promise I'll never jump off the slide again." Toru said

"Alright, I'm going upstairs." Sasuke said and walked away. He went upstairs to Anju's room. There were always white flowers in her room. Sasuke sat down on her bed, and continued reading the reanimation part of the sharingan user's book.

"don't worry hun, I'll get you out of there." Sasuke said, looking up to the sky..

**POST-CHAPTER AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_**I read all your reviews, and I was surprised about how many people liked Anju. People reviewed saying that I should cut Anju out of the story. As you just read, I can bring her back. Again, I'll let you decide :). But there won't be any chapters for a couple weeks because finals are coming up, and the teachers are trying to take everything Japanese away from me. I hate it too, but my school sucks, and the teachers want me to fit into a box like all the students who don't have dreams outside of their hometown. SCREW THEM, I'M GOING TO JAPAN! Within the decade :3**_


	12. Toru's hectic birthday

**PRE-CHAPTER AUTHOR'S NOTE: over 50 reviews! This is officially my most popular story :D I wrote the beginning of this while powerpoint was frozen (I'm working on my biology project on stopping animal testing). I was able to finish this because of a snow day :D. The reason Sasuke didn't get his ass kicked (even though he deserved it) is because I think that no one, not even Sakura would beat their loved one senselessly.**

May 18th 2017

"I swear to god, if you say anything mean to Toru today, I'm leaving you." Sakura threatened before Toru woke up.

"Why? I've said all the mild insults I could think up at the moment." Sasuke said, sipping his black coffee. He had been sleeping on the couch every night since Toru's accident. "I'm not going to be around much longer anyway. I'm bringing Anju back in a few days with my sharingan. It'll take all of my life force, but it'll be worth it. She'll get a second chance." Upon hearing this, something in Sakura's brain finally snapped.

"It's always 'Anju, Anju, Anju' with you. All you talk about is her!" Sakura was so angry, her hands were shaking. "FOCUS ON TORU; ANJU HAS GONE TO A BETTER PLACE. STOP BEING ALL PROUD OF HER, SHE COULD BARELY TALK!"

"What's wrong with you?" Sasuke asked

"Why do you just…. UGH! I hate how selfish you are! You'd give your life for a child from a woman you hated, and yet you wouldn't stick around for your wife and sons!" Sakura quickly covered her own mouth after saying 'sons'.

"sons? So… it's a boy?" Sasuke asked

"Yeah, I was trying to keep it a secret until tonight, but I just let it slip. But this argument isn't over, now I'm going back to making Toru's breakfast."

"What is it?" Sasuke asked

"home made chocolate chip muffins. His favorite." Sakura said as the buzzer went off on the stove

"is there anything edible for me?" Sasuke groaned

"Yes, infact." Sakura said, putting a plate of eggs in front of Sasuke.

"I said _edible_." Sasue said, rudely.

"Yeah. That meets FDA standards, so you're going to eat it." Sakura said

"Fine." Sasuke got up, went to the fridge, got some ketchup, and proceeded to drown his eggs in it.

"Good morning!" Toru smiled, running down the stairs.

"Hey, birthday boy!" Sakura smiled

"Happy birthday." Sasuke said emotionlessly.

"Muffins!" Toru smiled and ran over to the table and happily ate his breakfast.

* * *

"Sasuke, can you go to iparty and get the balloons for me?" Sakura asked.

"Whatever, I'm getting him something anyway, and it's not another teddy bear! He has enough of those." Sasuke said bitterly as he left the house.

"Hi Uchiha." I said, seeing him walk out of the house.

"Hi, Sasuke." Gaara said

"What are you two doing here?" Sasuke asked

"Sarah, Gaara, what are you two doing here?" Sasuke asked

"it's partly our fault that Toru's here, so Gaara always finds some excuse to leave suna." I said.

"whatever." Sasuke said as he left.

"I brought my mom's chocolate éclair cake." Sarah said, going into Sasuke and Sakura's house.

"awesome! How do you keep that refrigerated for the three-day trip from suna to here though?" Sakura asked.

"… the magic of Disney." I said

"Gaara-san, the other guys are drinking beer in the back." Sakura said

"Sweet!" Gaara said, walking off to see the other guys.

"So, where was Sasuke going off to?" I asked

"oh, he went off to get the balloons. I read that certain chemicals can harm unborn babies, so I'm not sure about helium." Sakura said, gently rubbing her stomach, then her face lit up "Oh, I think he just kicked!"

"Aww! So cute." I said. Just then, Sasuke came back with the balloons, a puppy, and a six pack of beer.

"What?" he asked.

"I'll go make sure Gaara doesn't have more than one beer. He doesn't handle alcohol well." I said, walking away.

"The baby just kicked for the first time!" Sakura hugged her husband.

"That's great!" Sasuke smiled for the first time since Anju died. He put down the beer, gently laid his hand on Sakura's stomach, and felt the baby kick again.

"Oh my god!" he whispered. Just then, Sasuke Uchiha got down on his knees, kissed Sakura's stomach and said

"hey there, little guy." In the sweetest voice he'd ever used. He got up again, and kissed Sakura.

"Are you high?" Sakura asked.

"No." Sasuke said

"how much beer have you had behind my back?" Sakura asked

"None, I just… I didn't know what just came over me." Sasuke said

"It's called kindness, you should try it sometime." Sakura said as she kissed him.

"EWE! Mommy, Daddy, do you have to do that in front of me and my friends?" Toru asked, disgusted. Toru's friends were Naruto and Hinata's daughter, Kitsune, Asuma's son, Kohaku (kurenai's pregnant in the manga, idk if she has a boy or a girl), Kiba's little brother, Haru, and Sai and Ino's little accident, Daisuke.

"don't worry, Toru. My mommy and daddy do it all the time." Daisuke said

"I think it's romantic." Kitsune sighed

"My mommy doesn't kiss anyone." Kohaku said

"My mommy and Daddy act like doggies when they think I'm asleep, but I see them." Haru said, then there was an awkward silence.

"So, uh… cake time." Sakura said.

* * *

"oh… My.. god.. that party was… kick ass…" Gaara said

"How many beers did you let him have?" Sasori asked

"Uh... I was kind of hanging out in the pool, and not paying attention." I laughed guiltily.

"Ugh! Alright, let's go find a hotel." Sasori said, annoyed

"Danna, let's get our own room." Deidara said, kissing his boyfriend

"My son is w.a.s.t.e.d, and we don't need people finding out, sorry hot stuff." Sasori said quietly to Deidara.

"It's okay, love." Deidara said.

"Sarah, let's… get our own room." Gaara whispered to me.

"No way Gaara, you're drunk." I whispered back to him jokingly. He laughed hysterically.

"What's wrong with him?" Kiba asked

"Nothing, nothing. Sarah-chan just told him a very funny joke!" Temari smiled nervously.

"Well, what's the joke?" Sasuke said

"Uh… It's American-style inappropriate humor that I would rather not say in front of children." I said.

"Well, we should get going. It's late." Kankuro said

"Yeah, and we have a long trip ahead of us tomorrow." Temari said

"All right, have a safe trip." Sakura said.

"I love you Sarah, will you marry me?" Gaara asked randomly

"… of course!" I said, surprised, and kissed him.

"I think that's the beer talking. Look at her, she's so ugly with her pale skin, and her dark eyes." Sai whispered to Ino.

"Uh… I'm not going to comment on that." Ino whispered back.

"KYAA! Gaara-sama!" Matsuri started crying.

"Matsuri, stop copying Sarah! I demand you to dye your hair some color other than brown, and take off the fake glasses." Gaara said.

"Anything you want, Gaara-sama." Matsuri said, and the sand ninjas and me left.

"Well that was… odd." Sasuke said

* * *

"Oh, Sasuke! OH SASUKE!" Toru woke up immediately to the sound of his mother screaming from what he interpreted as pain.

"Mommy!" Toru exclaimed as he got up and ran to his parent's room. The door was locked. The sounds were still coming from inside the room, so he did the handsigns like he saw his father do (even though he still had the cast on), said

"KATON! GOKAKYU NO JUTSU!" and burned the door down. Not just the door, but the whole wall! When the smoke cleared, his parents were in eachother's arms staring in shock at the doorway.

"Toru… did you do that?" Sasuke asked. Sakura was speechless.

"What were you doing to mommy?... and why are you both naked?" Toru asked, still in a fighting position. Sasuke and Sakura immediately covered themselves.

"I told you he could hear us." Sakura elbowed her husband.

"Uh Toru, I think we need to have a talk. Go downstairs, and your mother and I will be down in a minute." Sasuke said

"Toru, I can't believe I'm saying this but, listen to your father." Sakura said

"Okay." Toru smiled, and went downstairs.

"Sasuke, we're not about to have… 'the talk' with him are we?" Sakura asked, throwing on a pair of PJs

"This is the second time he's walked in on us. And this time, he blew up a fricken wall. An-"

"If you say 'Anju wouldn't do that', I swear, I will let my horomones take over, and you know my horomones want me to punch you in the face." Sakura said.

"Sorry." Sasuke said, putting on his PJs.

"So how are we going to talk to him about this?" Sakura asked

_**5 minutes later…**_

"So… a baby comes 9 months after a daddy sticks a banana into a donut?" Toru asked

"No, that wasn't what I was trying to tell you. I was using the donut and the banana as a model." Sasuke said

" I don't get it. What does that have to do with the stork?" Toru asked

"ugh! You're so retarded." Sasuke face-palmed and mumbled under his breath. Sakura pinched his arm after hearing him

"I have very good hearing." She whispered

"I know. Anyway, Toru when you hear Mommy saying stuff like what you heard her say, it doesn't always mean that I'm hurting her. It means that Mommy and I are… doing things mommies and daddies do when they love each other very much." Sasuke said

"I still don't get it. Can I go back to bed now?" Toru asked

"Sure." Sasuke said

"Goodnight." Toru said, and ran upstairs.

"We need to talk. When it comes to Toru, your practically bipolar." Sakura said.

"I know. Katy Perry might as well have written that song about me. But did you see his jutsu? I didn't master it until I was seven! This kid just might have potential." Sasuke said.

"I hope you feel the same way about Hotaka." Sakura smiled

"Hotaka? That's the name you thought of?" Sasuke asked

"Yeah. It means tall grain." Sakura said. Sasuke made a face

"That's retarded." Sasuke said

"Well what about Yuudai? That was my plan B." Sakura said

"that sounds like 'you die'. I like it, it's threating." Sasuke said

"Come on, be mature. It means hero. My plan C was Seiko. It means sincere child." Sakura said

"That also translates to 'fuck'! let's call him that!" Sasuke laughed.

"Let's talk about this tomorrow." Sakura said, irritated as she went back upstairs

**POST-CHAPTER AUTHOR'S NOTE: As you can tell, I can't decide on a name I was googling all those names as I went. I use the word "Seiko" at school repeatedly. Lol, I'm listening to Toru's theme song (see chapter 11 pre-chapter authors note) . thank god for the weekends. So, like I said, no more chapters until after finals. Sorry guys. Btw, any name suggestions?**


	13. his name is Senri

PRE-CHAPTER AUTHOR'S NOTE: okay, so I hhave a health class, and we just finished going over birth O_o… I know. So, anyway, I thought I'd make this the chapter when the baby's born. There's nothing gory in this chapter, but there's swears, and other material that's PG-13. that's why this story is rated T. also, I can pass this off as studying for my health final :D.

May 30th 2017

"Mommy, Daddy, are you doing that banana and donut thingie again? Cause I need to talk to you." Toru said, knocking on the door

"we're not, sweetie. Daddy went out for a walk, come on in." Sakura said, opening the door for her son.

"Mommy, how come your tummy's getting so big?" Toru asked

"Because the baby's in there. Right now, he's getting big and strong so he can be born in a few months." Sakura smiled

"That makes no sense, how'd he get in there?" Toru asked, sitting next to Sakura on the bed.

"I'll tell you when you're older." Sakura said

"Tell me now!" Toru said.

"I can't. Because if I tell you, then I'll have to… kill you!" Sakura said tickling her son.

"hahaha! Mommy, stop it! I don't want to know any more!" Toru laughed, and Sakura stopped tickling him.

"all right, as long as you don't ask again until you're much older, then I won't have to tickle you to death. Now, what did you want to talk to me about?" Sakura asked

"I had a nightmare." Toru said

"What happened in the nightmare?" Sakura asked

* * *

Sasuke was at the gates of Konoha, pondering on the thought of whether or not it was too late to leave. He tried to wrap his mind around the fact that he had wanted hit is own wife earlier that night. He had almost sunk to the same level as he was seven years ago before that night in suna. Why did he even come to that party? It was just another of Sango Nanami's sleepovers. It wasn't even a birthday party. Then, he remembered:

August 29th 2010

"_A sleepover? That sounds retarded." Sasuke said_

"_Everything sounds retarded to you." Karin moaned_

"_Come on, you might even get laid, and we all know, judging by how cranky you always are, you must be really backed up down there. Do you have nocturnal emissions? I hear you yelling 'oh Sakura' in your sleep when I'm on the night watch ." Suigetsu asked_

"_Thank you for sharing that, Suigetsu." Sasuke said, looking like he was about to explode with anger_

"_Maybe you should meet up with this Sakura chick, and let her know how you feel." Jugo said._

"_plus, you can say how you always mastur-…"_

"_SHUT UP, SUIGETSU!" Sasuke shouted._

"_I'll only shut up, if you go." Suigetsu said._

"Fine! I'll go pack!" Sasuke stormed off

Reality (May 21st 2017)

"I've treated them like crap. I need to change before this baby comes." Sasuke mumbled to himself

* * *

May 31st 2017

Sakura woke up at noon to the feeling of her baby kicking.

"I'm up sweetie, I'm up." Sakura said, gently rubbing her stomach. Sasuke wasn't asleep next to her like he usually was. Then again, it was noon. She got up, and went downstairs.

"Good morning Mommy." Toru smiled. He was watching his anime.

"Hi sweetie. You didn't tell daddy our little secret yet have you?" Sakura asked

"Nope, He's at the store now." Toru said

"I'm home." Sasuke said, coming inside.

"Welcome home." Sakura said, and hugged her husband.

"Did you just wake up?" Sasuke asked, giving her a bouquet of flowers.

"Yeah. And thank you." Sakura smiled.

"read the card." Sasuke said

" _I'm sorry I was a royal douche, a bad husband, and a terrible father. Please forgive me. love, Sasuke._ Aww, that's so cute." Sakura giggled.

"Mommy, can I tell Daddy the secret now?" Toru asked, running into the kitchen

"Alright. Sasuke, I finally decided on a name for the baby." Sakura said.

"Senri!" Toru said ecstatically.

"Senri? What does that mean?" Sasuke asked

"I don't know, but it's the name of the guy wit the bear arm who acts like you on +Anima!" Toru smiled

"It's his favorite manga." Sakura whispered to Sasuke. He couldn't help but laugh hysterically.

"That's so epic!" Sasuke laughed, patted Toru on the head, and said the four words neither Toru nor Sakura ever expected to hear: "Toru, you're pretty awesome."

* * *

August 31st 2017

"Ugh! Im so fat now!" Sakura moaned, going downstairs.

"You're not fat, you're pregnant. By the end of the month, you'll have your figure back." Sasuke smiled.

"Make it the end of the week, and you have a deal." Sakura said. It was obviously her hormones talking, but Sasuke could tell how annoyed she was getting. Sakura was always complaining of back pain, and it was getting to the point she didn't want to go for walks any more. She didn't drink coffee or even soda. Nine months of no caffeine is never good for anyone.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Sasuke asked

"not hungry." Sakura said

"you sure?" Sasuke asked

"I SAID I WASN'T F*CKING HUNGRY!" Sakura shouted.

"Okay, Okay." Sasuke said

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Toru asked, going downstairs.

"Nothing, sweetie. Senri's getting ready to come out soon, and he's letting me know. Ow!" Sakura fake smiled, and winced.

"What?" (a very jumpy) Sasuke asked.

"Just another minor contraction. It doesn't mean anything; I've been having them for a few days now." Sakura said

"Great." Sasuke said sarcastically.

"I would appreciate it if you cut back on the sarcasm for one day." Sakura snapped at him.

"Sorry." Sasuke tried not to be a total jerk, especially this close to the due date.

"Ugh! Senri, I get it! I want you out too! Please stop kicking." Sakura moaned.

"Hey, don't be mean to your mother. She's too tired to have you kicking her right now." Sasuke said to Sakura's stomach.

"Listen your father, or I'll turn on classical music." Sakura said, rubbing her stomach.

"Why? What's wrong with classical music?" Sasuke asked

"he always stops kicking when I play it. But when I play J-pop, he kicks like crazy. He's my little dancer." Sakura smiled.

"I hope he's a girl, because if he's gay, I'm disowning him." Sasuke joked

"That's not funny." Sakura laughed

"Then why are you laughing?" Sasuke laughed

"Sasuke?" Sakura said, suddenly.

"What?" Sasuke asked, still laughing a little.

"I think… I think my water just broke!" Sakura exclaimed. Sasuke dropped his coffee cup.

"Dammit! Uh… Toru, do you know where uncle Itachi lives?" Sasuke said.

"Yeah, why?" Toru asked

"What about Grandma and Grandpa's? And Aunty Rena's houses?" Sakura asked, obviously in pain.

"Yeah, why?" Toru asked

"Go to uncle Itachi's, Aunty Rena's, and Grandma and Grandpa's house, and tell them that the baby's coming. Then I want you to go and stay at Uncle Naruto's house, understand?" Sasuke said

"Yeah! _Ittekimasu_!" Toru said, and ran out of the house.

"Uhhh. What should we do? What should we do?" Sasuke asked, freaking out.

"Take me to the hospital. Now!" Sakura said, and Sasuke carried her bridal style to the hospital.

* * *

"EVERYBODY IN THE UCHIHA AND HARUNO FAMILY, WAKE UP! MY MOMMY'S HAVING A BABY TODAY!" Toru called as he ran down the street.

"Toru, did you say your mother was having another baby?" Kaito, Toru's grandfather asked

"Yeah. She's having a boy, and his name's Senri."

"Senri? Did you pick that out?" Nana, Toru's grandmother asked

"Yeah." Toru said.

"Sakura's having a baby?" Rena asked.

* * *

"Let's all go to the hospital, then." Itachi said, and they all left.

"Just keep breathing. Squeeze my hand or something." Sasuke said Sakura squeezed his hand so hard, she almost broke it.

"OWE! It doesn't hurt **that** much does it?" Sasuke asked

"have you ever tried forcing an entire human being out of a very small hole? IT HURTS LIKE HELL!" Sakura cried

"doesn't it hurt less since you had a baby before?" Sasuke asked hopefully

"It hurts just as much as it did when I was in labor with Toru!" Sakura said.

"When I was fighting Itachi, a bunch of giant snakes came out of my shoulder, and that hurt like hell. Does… that make you feel any better?" Sasuke asked

"Actually, a little."

"Sakura, I need you to start pushing now!" Tsunade said

"OH GOD!" Sakura screamed in pain, as she squeezed Sasuke's hand. Just then, Kaito, Nana, Rena, and Itachi came in.

"It's about damn time." Sakura said, breathing heavily.

"Your father and I missed the birth of our first grandson, and we're not missing this one." Nana smiled, holding Sakura's other hand.

"I thought I should be here to support you, little brother." Itachi smiled, and then asked "did you tell her about the snakes yet?"

"Yeah. She said that made her feel a little better." Sasuke said.

" Sakura, how are you feeling?" Rena asked

"Well, my virgin sister, how would you feel if you were pushing a baby out of your body?" Sakura asked angrily.

"come on, Sakura. Keep pushing! It's almost over." Tsunade said

" Wait, where's Toru?" Sakura asked

"He's in the waiting room with Naruto, Hinata, Kitsune, Ino, Sai, Daisuke, Kakashi, and Yamato." Itachi said

"Okay. that's a lot of people." Sakura said, gave one last push, and finaly:

"WAAAAAAAAH! WAAAAAAAH!" Senri Uchiha was born.

* * *

"Well, is it a boy or a girl?" Naruto asked when Shizune came out of the delivery room.

"It's a little boy. Perfectly healthy, and born with no complications.

"Thank god!" Ino said

"When do I get to see my little brother?" Toru asked excitedly.

"Now if you want." Shizune smiled

**POST-CHAPTER AUTHORS NOTE: MUAHAHAHHAAAA! Cliff hangers of doom! So the snake thing is real, I read it in the manga. It's page… (goes from computer room to my room, grabs the manga, and runs back upstairs) page 49 of volume 43… and a few pages late.. OH MY GOD! OROCHIMARU COMES OUT OF ONE OF THE SNAKES NAKED**

**Me: OH MY GOD! MICHAEL JACKSON (my nickname for Orochimaru) WAS INSIDE OF HIS SHOULDER!**

**My (12-year-old) sister: AAH!**

**Me: AAH!**

**Me and my sister: AAAAAAAH!**

**Me: IS THAT THE SNAKES TONGUE OR HIS PENIS?**

**(fearful screaming goes on for about three minutes)**

**My sister: HURRY! BURN IT!**

**Me: I CAN'T**

**My sister: WHY?**

**Me: Uchiha (my nickname for Sasuke) gets his ass kicked in this volume. And he crys :D. (puts a sticky note censor over the Orochimaru thing.) There, problem sovled**

**My sister: oh, okay.**

**That was based off actual events that occurred this morning :P. screw the finals, I'll write every chance I get. lol, I'm working on the new chapter right now.**


	14. MOCHA FRAPPUCINO

**Pre-chapter author's note: I'm really sorry I haven't posted chapters in so long! D:. I'm supposed to be grounded right now until my room's clean, but I guess my mom doesn't care anymore XD. Btw, there aren't any spoilers in this, it's just my guess of what will happen… then again if that actually happens, don't tell me!**

September 1st 2017 2:15 am

"Can I see him? Can I see him?" Toru asked, running into Sakura's hospital room

"Shhh. Mommy's asleep." Sasuke whispered

"Where is he? Where's my brother?" Toru whispered back

"Come on, let's go see him." Sasuke smiled, took Toru's hand, and showed walked with him to the nursery.

"I don't see anything! The wall's too high!" Toru complained, so Sasuke let Toru ride on his shoulders.

"See that baby over there?" Sasuke said

"the one with the purple hat?" Toru asked

"No, that's a girl." Sasuke laughed a little.

"Oh, the one that looks like me when I was a baby?" Toru asked

"Yeah. That's your brother, Senri." Sasuke said

"is he asleep?" Toru asked

"Yeah." Sasuke said

"how come?" Toru yawned.

"because it's… oh my god it's 2:15 am!" Sasuke exclaimed, looking at his watch, "Alright, Toru, I need you to sleep over at Naruto and Hinata's house, and I'll spend the night here with Mommy.

"okay." Toru smiled

* * *

September 1st 2017 10:46 am

Sakura opened her eyes to see her husband asleep in the chair next to the hospital bed. Sasuke opened his eyes.

"Hi." Sakura smiled.

"How are you feeling?" Sasuke asked

"do you want my honest answer or a lie?" Sakura asked

"Honest answer." Sasuke said.

"I think the baby inherited your big head because it didn't hurt as much with Toru, and he has a fairly normal-sized head." Sakura said

"My head's not that big, is it?"

"I don't know, and I'm still too tired to care." Sakura said

"well is there anything I can get you?" Sasuke asked. Suddenly, Sakura got serious, grabbed the collar of Sasuke's shirt, and said the five most serious words she ever said

"I need a mocha frappucino!"

"a mocha frappucino?" Sasuke asked.

"Mocha frappucino!" Sakura said in a threatening way, and laid back down in the hospital bed. "Also, I'd kill for some miso soup. I haven't eaten anything since yesterday." Sakura moaned

"Alright, I owe you since I'm the one who didn't use a condom." Sasuke kissed Sakura's forehead, said "I'll be back in a few minutes", and left.

"Where's he off to?" Tsunade asked, walking into the room, holding Senri.

"he's getting me a mocha frappucino and miso soup. He's so sweet." Sakura said

"Congratulations, you officially have your husband on a leash. Here, the kid's getting cranky, and he doesn't need to be changed or burped, so he's probably hungry. Nurse him or something." Tsunade said as she handed Senri to his mother and left.

* * *

Sasuke was walking back to the hospital with Sakura's coffee and soup when he met up with Itachi.

"So how is she?" Itachi asked

"Tired. I'm surprised she's not pissed at me because it's my fault she had to go through all that." Sasuke said.

"Don't worry, little brother. I'm sure she'll be pissed at you when she feels better." Itachi smiled

"Haven't I been through enough already? I had to walk into a freaking starbucks for Sakura! I had to order her girly coffee for her, and a bunch of gay guys were looking at me from their lap tops. I had to tell the cashier that it was for my wife." Sasuke complained.

"A mocha frappucino isn't a girly drink. I hear the Kazekage's dad's boyfriend drinks… I see your point." Itachi said.

"Daddy!" Toru same running down the street, and hugged his father. Naruto came running after Toru.

"Oh, hi Sasuke. Toru and I were on our way to see you and Sakura." Naruto said.

"No we weren't. Uncle Naruto was taking me to a store with all the magazines with pictures of naked ladies." Toru said

"… remind me to punch you later, dobe." Sasuke said as they walked to the hospital.

* * *

"Sakura, I'm back. and I brought Naruto and Toru." Sasuke said, walking into Sakura's hospital room.

"Mommy!" Toru ran up to his mother, and almost jumped on her.

"Hi Toru. Do you want to meet your little brother?" Sakura asked

"yes!" Toru smiled, then saw the baby Sakura was holding.

"Toru, this is Senri." Sakura said

"Mommy, how come he hasn't opened his eyes yet? You said when I was born, I stared at everyone." Toru asked

"not all babies are alike. Actually most of them don't like opening their eyes because they're not used to the light yet." Sakura said

"Oh, Okay. Can I hold him?" Toru asked

"I don't think you're old enough yet." Sasuke said

"do you promise not to drop him or touch the soft spot on his head?" Sakura asked.

"yes." Toru smiled.

"Alright, wash you hands and sit down. I'm going to give the baby to your father, and he's going to give it to you. Remember, he's extremely fragile." Sakura said, giving Senri to Sasuke, who gave Senri to Toru.

"Hi Senri, I'm your brother." Toru said. Senri opened his emerald eyes just a little bit, and went back to sleep. "Mommy, he opened his eyes. And they're green like yours." Toru said quietly.

"Wow, Sakura-chan, Sasuke, I never thought this would ever happen." Naruto smiled

"What?" Toru asked

"When we became full-fledged ninjas, your mom had a huge crush on your dad, and he didn't admit it, but he liked her too." Naruto said

"and then I was born?" Toru asked

"Not exactly, a lot happened from that time to when you were born." Sasuke said.

"like what?" Toru asked

"During something called the chunin exams, your daddy was bitten by the evil snake man named Orochimaru, leaving him with a curse mark on his neck that enhanced his power, but turned him evil. A few months later, Daddy left Konoha to add more power to the curse mark. We all tried to get him back, and your Uncle Naruto almost died trying to get him back, but he was still taken." Sakura stretched the truth, not wanting Toru to know Sasuke was the one who almost caused Naruto's death.

"and then I was born?" Toru asked again

"Not yet. A few years later, Sakura-chan, Sai, Yamato-sensei, and I went out to get your dad back, and he was blinded by his need for revenge against his brother." Naruto said

"Uncle Itachi? Why?" Toru asked, giving Senri back to Sakura.

"We'll tell you when you're old enough to understand." Sasuke said

"Anyway, we had to return to Konoha without him. After that, your father was on a downward path to hatred. After that, he finally snapped and wanted to destroy the village. Uncle Naruto almost had to fight him in a full-scale war, but it was all stopped when he refused to fight, and threatened to kill an evil man named Madara if he didn't stop the war." Sakura said

"You never killed anyone, did you Daddy?" Toru gasped. Sasuke and Sakura looked at eachother. Then Sasuke said:

"No."

"Then what happened after that?" Toru asked

"Well, after that, your Daddy and I weren't in love any more. But Sango Nanami-chan had a slumber party one night, and at that slumber party, we made you. Daddy left the next day." Sakura said.

"Why?"

"I went to get secret information on the bad guys, and I was gone so long, I didn't think mommy wanted to see me again." Sasuke said

"Well didn't you know about me?" Toru asked

"… when a mommy and daddy make a baby, the baby doesn't just tell the mommy that it's in her tummy. She has to find out herself. It took me about a month to figure out you were on your way." Sakura said.

"Then how come you know when a baby's gonna be born, but not when one's in your tummy?" Toru asked

"Didn't I tell you that we'd leave the baby talk for when you're older?" Sakura said

"Sorry." Toru said

* * *

"Welcome home, Senri!" Sakura said to her baby when they got home from the hospital.

"Can I play with him now, Mommy?" Toru asked

"_Don't call Toru retarded, Sasuke. Don't call him retarded._" Sasuke thought to himself

"Toru, Senri's too little to play with." Sakura smiled. That night was one of the worst nights in Sasuke's life…

12:56 am…

"Mommy, Daddy, Senri's crying." Toru said, walking into his parent's room.

"I'll take care of it." Sakura said, getting up.

"I asked him politely to stop crying, and I even said please, but it won't work." Toru said

"Sweetie, newborn babies don't understand when people talk to them. Senri's crying to let us know he needs something." Sakura yawned, walking into the baby's room.

"What does he need?" Toru asked

"well, we'll have to figure it out." Sakura said, and picked Senri up out of his cradle. She gave him a bottle, and went back to sleep.

"Go back to bed, Toru. I'll keep my bedroom door open so we can hear if Senri needs anything else." Sakura smiled, and Toru went back to his room and shut the door so he wouldn't hear the baby.

1:45 am…

"My turn." Sasuke yawned, getting up. The baby was crying hysterically now. Sasuke changed Senri's diaper, rocked him to sleep, then put the baby in his cradle and went back to bed.

A similar pattern went on all night.

"Coffee…Toru, do you know how to start the coffee maker?" Sasuke said, walking downstairs.

"Mommy already made coffee." Toru said

"I love your mother. Don't you ever doubt that." Sasuke said before drinking three cups of black coffee.

"Jeez, how long does Senri sleep?" Toru asked, looking at the sleeping baby in his mother's arms.

"It's because babies like to stay up all night. Kind of like a teenager." Sakura sad, and Toru laughed drinking her coffee.

"So, Toru… Let's talk about school." Sasuke said, fully clothed this time (to the fangirl's disappointment.)

"yeah, I forgot it starts Monday." Sakura said.

"what's school?" Toru asked

"it's what we've been shopping for since August." Sakura said.

"It's where you go for learning how to be a ninja." Sasuke said

"sweet! So what do we do there?" Toru asked. Sasuke and Sakura had to explain what kind of thingsthat you learn in ninja school that the author is too tired to write about.

"Also, you can sometimes meet your true love there. That's how I met your father, and Aunty Hinata met Uncle Naruto. I think his parents met there too." Sakura said.

"Ewe, did you have to bring love into this, Mommy?" Toru made a face and Senri laughed.

**POST-CHAPTER AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm so sorry! **formal japanese bow**. I have the next chapter finished, and I'll post it right away. sorry again!**


	15. disasters at school

**PRE-CHAPTER AUTHOR'S NOTE: I got the idea for a part of this chapter from a video I saw on youtube. It was the audio from this south park episode movie thing.**

September 3rd 2017

It was Toru's first day of school. All the families of the incoming class were there too.

"Alright, you remember what a I told you about bullies?" Sasuke asked

"Yeah. You said if they hit me or call me names or insult me, then I can us my katon jutsu on them." Toru said. Sakura glared at Sasuke.

"Uh… just remember that those bullies have a lot of issues. So if they insult you, the first thing you do before you katon them, you tell them to take their insults, and shove them right up their butts!" That was going easy on someone from Sasuke's point of view.

"Sasuke!" Sasuke exclaimed. She got down to Toru's eyelevel and said "Toru, never hit a bully. They always feel like everyone is beating them up. Do not ever hit a bully because that'll just add to their pain." Sakura said

"Unless they hit you. Then you can-." Sasuke said, but Sakura covered his mouth

"If anyone hits you, tell a teacher." Sakura said.

* * *

"Kitsune, remember to do what I told you to do if anyone touches you inappropriately or tries to take off your kimono." Naruto said

"Mommy, why do I have to wear my Kimono?" Kitsune asked

"Because it's a tradition in my family, and if you don't, Grandpa won't shut up about it to me. But tell me again, what are you going to do if anyone tries to touch you inappropriately or take off your kimono." Hinata said

"use the 'gentle fist' on them, and scream." Kitsune said

"and if they pull out a weapon or hit you?" Naruto asked

"Then I have your permission to kick his butt with the rasengan." Kitsune smiled.

"By the way, Kitsune," Naruto whispered, handing Kitsune a gym bag "it's jeans and a T-shirt. Change in the bathroom as soon as you get inside. But change back before you go home. Your mother won't know the difference."

"Naruto, are you corrupting our daughter's mind?" Hinata asked

'Uh… No." Naruto said

* * *

"This is stupid. I don't want to go to school. I want to train with Father!" Daisuke whined

"Well, your Mother and I have missions to go on, and if you work hard, then we'll train on Saturday." Sai said

"Did you take your pill this morning? I can't have you acting up today." Ino asked. Daisuke had Asperger's syndrome like his father.

"Yes Mother." Daisuke said, annoyed

"Do you have your paint brush, ink, and scrolls?" Sai asked

"Yes Father." Daisuke said

"Remember, don't attack unless you're attacked first." Sai said.

"and get your hair out of your face, don't hide your cuteness." Ino smiled, moving Daisuke's long bangs to ether side of his face.

"Alright Children, time for class." Iruka said

"Be good!" Ino said as Daisuke left, quickly adjusting his bangs to go cover his right eye because he thought it looked cool.

"Make good choices!" Hinata said as Kitsune left.

"don't hit any girls! And don't you dare use chidori on anyone!" Sakura said as Toru left.

"and don't get anyone pregnant!" Sasuke laughed.

"That's not appropriate." Sakura growled, whacking Sasuke upside the head.

* * *

"Sensei, can I go to the bathroom?" Kitsune asked when they entered the classroom.

"Alright, but make it quick." Iruka said, and Kitsune left the room with the gym bag Naruto gave her. She came back five minutes later, and had to explain her pink Hello Kitty T-shirt and jeans.

"Alright, so let's start with the basics, who knows what a ninja is?" Iruka asked the class. Toru raised his hand.

" Sensei, we already know this crap, can we just learn how to be badass like my Daddy?" Toru asked

"Toru, I don't like that language!" Iruka scolded

"what, the Japanese language? But I don't know any other language." Toru said

"No, retard. He's talking about saying stuff like crap, and badass. You know, that kind of stuff." Daisuke said

"Daisuke!" Iruka scolded

"He's saying not to say those words, idiots!" Kitsune shouted.

"Am I going to have to call your parents?" Iruka said

"I apologize. I acted like a retard!" Daisuke said

"I am so f*cking sorry!" Toru shouted.

* * *

"TORU ITACHI UCHIHA!" Sakura shouted as she stormed into the principal's office. Sasuke was behind her, pushing the stroller with Senri in it.

"We were gone twenty minutes." Sasuke said in his usual monotone.

"I told you he didn't take his medicine, this is the only way he'd act like this Sai, I told you!" Ino said to her husband as they also walked into the principle's office. Toru, and Daisuke were in the two chairs in front of the principal's desk. Daisuke nervously smiled at his parents while Toru, fearing his mother's wrath, didn't even turn around to see his parents.

"Thank you all for coming in." Kurenai, the principal, said.

"What did he do? Did he use his katon jutsu on somebody?" Sakura asked

"These two didn't get into a fight did they?" Ino asked

"Well, they didn't fight, but they did use some very offensive words." Iruka said

"Oh my gosh, did Toru use the N-word?" Sakura asked, nervously.

"What's the N-word?" Toru asked

"The most horrible and evil of all swears. It's so offensive, only the most corrupted people can say it." Sakura said

"It's NaruSaku." Sasuke said, and everyone in the room gasped in offence.

"Pardon my English." Sasuke said

"Anyway the boys used… the F-word, the R-word primarily." Kurenai said, looking at some papers on her desk.

"Oh god, this is all my fault! I fell down the stairs when I was three months pregnant with him!" Sakura cried, hugging Sasuke

"She's going through post-partum d-e-p-r-e-s-s-i-o-n." Sasuke whispered to the other 'adults'.

"Anyway, the punishment for swearing is a simple one-day suspension. Don't worry, it'll go off the record, you all can leave." Kurenai said

* * *

"Young man, go to your room! No anime for a month!" Sakura shouted, and Toru ran upstairs crying.

"Sakura, isn't that a little harsh?" Sasuke asked

"No, it's not. Especially since he used language I told him specifically not to use!" Sakura said angrily, then practically collapsed on the couch. Sasuke sat next to her, holding Senri who was staring at his mother with his big green eyes.

"Senri, don't turn out like your brother." Sakura smiled at her baby.

"Sakura, don't you think you're overreacting? I mean, this is the first time he's ever acted like this." Sasuke said

"Yeah, but if we don't teach him now, then how will he ever learn it's not okay to swear in school?" Sakura started crying.

"It's going to be okay, trust me. He's more like you than me, so I doubt he'll even say 'crap' again." Sasuke laughed "well, at least it can't get any-,"

"Hello? Aunty Rena, Grandma and Grandpa are here!" Rena called from the front door.

"Were you about to say 'worse'?" Sakura scowled.

"No." Sasuke lied

"We know you're home, and we're coming in." Rena said, as all three came inside.

"Hi everyone." Sakura smiled

"Where's the baby?" Nana asked

"Oh don't worry, he's with his father in the living room." Sakura said.

"Mommy, can I come out of my room now?" Toru called from upstairs.

"No! I already told you that you were grounded!" Sakura shouted. Toru gave no reply.

"What happened?" Rena asked

"He swore at school, and got suspended." Sakura said

"Oh my!" Nana said

"Sasuke caused this, didn't he? Toru showed respect before. Soon, he'll just run away like his good-for-nothing father." Kaito growled.

"Come on Dad, you know that's not fair. Toru probably learned those words from his friends. Now come see the baby." Sakura smiled

* * *

September 3rd, 2017. 3:00 pm

Toru opened up his piggy bank, and put all of his money (about 3,000 dollars in American currency) in his Blue's Clues wallet. People didn't want to buy Toru another Teddy bear on his birthday, so they gave him money instead. He never spent a penny, mainly because his mother didn't allow him to. He packed up a few outfits, a pillow, a sleeping bag, his survival book that he got from his father for his birthday, his weapons, and his blue stuffed dog that he got the day Sasuke came back to Konoha. He (surprisingly) stuffed everything into his backpack, left a note, and climbed out of the window by his bed onto the roof. Quickly, Toru jumped into the tree by the house, and managed to escape to the village gates. He threw a smoke bomb, and escaped when the guards weren't looking.

"_They don't want me here, so they must not love me anymore."_ Toru thought as he kept running, ignoring the village gates, and his home disappearing into the forest behind him.

6:30 pm

"Toru-chan, are you awake?" Sakura asked, knocking on the door to his room. There was no answer.

"Toru, it's time for dinner." Sakura said

"He must be asleep, or afraid. I haven't seen you that angry in years." Sasuke reassured his wife.

"We thought Anju was asleep when she died!" Sakura started crying.

"Let me talk to him. You go see what Senri wants." Sasuke said, hearing the baby crying.

"Alright." Sakura said, and walked to the baby's room to see what was wrong.

"Toru, you awake? It's just me. Okay, I'm going to come in, and if you're awake, I'm gonna get you." Sasuke started laughing, and opened the door to Toru's room. It was perfectly clean, his bed was made, and his stuffed animals were all organized. But Toru wasn't there. There was only a note on his bed. It said:

_Dear Mommy and Daddy,_

_I know you don't love me anymore cuz you yelled at me for saying bad words in school, even though Daisuke's parents were okay with it. When Grama and Grampa and Aunty Rena came over, you didn't let me go downstairs, and you kept saying 'come see the baby'. It's obvious that you don't want me anymore, so I ran away._

_Goodbye forever._

_Love, Toru._

"What? Sakura!" Sasuke ran into the baby's room with the letter in his hand. And tears in his eyes. Sakura had just put Senri down.

"It's Toru. He ran away!" Sasuke exclaimed frantically.

"What? Oh my God!" Sakura tried not to scream so she didn't wake the baby.

"He's gone. I don't know if he's in the village or not, but… what have I done? This is all my fault for ignoring him!" Sasuke started crying

"It's both our faults, I was too hard on him." Sakura hugged her husband

"Don't worry Sakura, we'll get him back." Sasuke said, trying to comfort his wife.  
**  
Post-chapter author's note: MUAHAHAHAAAA! CLIFF HANGERS OF DOOOOM :D. Anyway, if you guys wanted to know, I passed my finals with flying colors (funny image, right?) anyway, I made a feature-length sasusaku movie with the audio of **_**Miss Saigon.**_** Toru is Tam if you know the play. Anyway, I saved on a flash drive (we have 2 computers, and only 1 is on line and has a working DVD maker thingie. so I have to do my writing on one computer, and save it on a flash drive.) anyway, right now, it's just part 1. Sasuke's the American guy. Just the lyrics that describe SasuSaku in this part is when he sings "**_**i liked my memories as they were. but now i'll leave remembering her."**_** Yaaaay. SasuSaku. :D**


	16. Toru, get back here this instant!

**PRE-CHAPTER AUTHOR'S NOTE: I want an Ipod tooooooooouccccchhhhhhh! Why are they so god-damned expensive? TT_TT. My parents both work, yet we only have a little money if any to spend on fun stuff. so in order to get the 225 dollar ipod touch, I need a jooooo… a jooooo..**

**Sasuke: a job?**

**Me: yeah, that thing, anyway… I need one to get an ipod touch, and my mom won't let me babysit TT_TT. Life in New Hampshire is cold, poor, and boring.**

September 3rd, 2017. 7:00 pm

"Tsunade-sama!" Sakura and Sasuke came running into the Hokage's office. Sakura was crying.

"Sakura, just in time. Listen; there was an attack on the village gates. Someone threw a smoke bomb, and got away. No one was harmed, and nothing was stolen, but when the smoke cleared, we found small footprints leaving the village. We believe it was a little person. Tsunade said

"My baby left the village? OH GOD!" Sakura cried, and practically fainted into Sasuke's arms.

"What happened?" Tsunade asked

"Sakura freaked out at Toru for swearing at school, and he ran away." Sasuke said

"… Jesus Christ Sakura, haven't you ever disciplined that kid before?" Tsunade asked, annoyed.

"He was an angel his whole life, there was no need to discipline him!" Sakura started bawling.

"You never even gave him a spanking?" Sasuke asked

"No!" Sakura could barely speak, she was crying so hard now.

"Well, that'll change. Once I'm done with him, he won't be able to sit for a week." Sasuke promised.

"NO! Don't… please… don't… do that!" Sakura tried to say through her crying

"Well, we'll have to send out a team of jonin immediately." Tsunade said

"I'll go too." Sasuke said

"Me… too." Sakura tried to stop crying.

"No, Sakura. You need to stay here and take care of the baby; he's only a few days old." Sasuke said

"But I-,"

"But nothing! A newborn needs his mother. No exceptions!" Tsunade shouted

"My poor little Toru." Sakura cried

* * *

September 3rd, 2017 8:00 pm

"It's so cold out here! I'm cold… I'm hungry… I'm tired… I want my mommy!" Toru shivered. He took his red sleeping bag and pillow out of his backpack. Then he remembered he was in a forest. In his survival book, it said how to start a campfire. He quickly picked up some tree limbs off of the ground, and piled them near his sleeping bag. Instead of using flint rocks to start the fire, he used his fireball jutsu. After that, he fell asleep in his sleeping bag…

September 4th, 2017 6:30 am.

"What are you doing over there?" Toru awoke to a voice. He practically froze in fear.

"There's someone camping out over here. I think it's a kid." Another voice said

"Is it alive?" The first voice asked

"Hold on. Hey, kid; are you okay?" The second voice asked, shaking Toru. Toru slowly turned his head to see a familiar face.

"Aren't you my Daddy's friend?" Toru asked nervously.

"It's you!" Jugo said, very surprised.

"Who is it?" Suigetsu asked, walking over.

"It's Sasuke's kid." Jugo said.

"You guys aren't gonna hurt me, are you?" Toru asked

"No! If we did, then your dad would kill us. Now pack up your sleeping bag, we'll take you back to your village." Suigetsu.

"NO! Mommy and Daddy have a new baby, and they hate me now!" Toru exclaimed, sitting up quickly. Both Jugo and Suigetsu knew it wasn't true, but figured a few days away from home would be good for the boy.

"Alright… to the cloud!" Suigetsu said

"For the last time, you're not going to get a free computer for saying that." Jugo said

"One day I will, Jugo. One day I will." Suigetsu said

"Come back with us to our hideout." Jugo said

"My Mommy told me not to ever go with strangers." Toru said

"Don't worry, we're not strangers. We knew your Dad when you were just a sperm in his- OW!" Jugo said, and Suigetsu punched him in the arm.

"Do you know what Sasuke would do to us if he found out we told the kid that?" Suigetsu whispered.

"You remind me of my Mommy and Daddy before they hated me." Toru laughed

"They don't hate you, now come on. Let's go back to team taka headquarters." Jugo said as the Toru packet up, and the three people left. Toru forgot his blue stuffed dog wearing a kimono though.

* * *

8:12 am

"This is his stuffed dog. He was here!" Sasuke called to the group of jonin he was with. The group constisted of the former team Kakashi, the former team Kurenai, and the former team Asuma. All of the teams broke up when Toru, Daisuke, and Kitsune were born. There was just no more time for team missions until the children were able to be alone with a sitter.

"It looks he left with two others about two hours ago." Sai said, looking at the footprints.

"Can Akamaru sniff them out?" Ino asked

"No, the smell's too faded for a dog his age to sniff out." Kiba said

"My beetles can still sense their chakra." Shino said.

"Hinata, can you find them with your byuakugan?" Naruto asked

"Yeah." Hinata said, and traced their chakra until…

"It stopped. Three chakras go on for about five kilometers, then they just stop." Hinata exclaimed.

"Shit!" Sasuke shouted.

* * *

"More ramen please!" Toru held out his bowl for the third time.

"When did you eat last, kid? It's a good thing I can cook." Suigetsu said, refilling the bowl.

"I had breakfast yesterday, and left my bento at school." Toru said between slurps of ramen, "So, what was my Daddy like when he was with you?"

"Honestly, he was an uber jerk." Suigetsu said.

"Why?" Toru asked

"Well, originally team Taka was formed to do bad stuff, but your dad put a stop to that." Suigetsu lied.

"Wow! My Daddy's a hero!" Toru smiled

"uh… yeah!" Jugo lied

"Then how was I made if Daddy was with you guys?" Toru asked

"Didn't your parents tell you?" Suigetsu asked

"Well, Mommy said they both came to a sleepover, and they made me that night, and Daddy left before Mommy found out I was in her tummy." Toru said

"It was more than that." Jugo said.

"Yeah. When your Dad left for that sleepover, and before that, he was always very grumpy and mean. He bottled up his emotions and let them go during battle when he beat guys up. But when he came back, he was happier than any of us had ever seen him. All he did was smile, and laugh for weeks. Something about your mother must have changed him, and he even told us how much in love he was with her. Actually, he wrote a poem for her, and never sent it." Suigetsu said.

"**My** Daddy wrote a poem?" Toru asked in astonishment

"Yeah. I have a copy of it somewhere. I was going to post the copy online just for fun. Here it is!" Suigetsu said, taking a piece of paper, and read it aloud

_Oh, my dearest cherry blossom_

_Don't let your petals fall_

_Please stay that ever-blooming tree_

_That I won't forget at all._

_As I'm standing in your shadow,_

_nothing but a weed_

_I pray that you'll remember me_

_Through my planted seed._

_I love you, my dear cherry blossom_

_So please do not forget._

_That one beautiful summer night_

_That wanders my mind yet._

"When he wrote 'seed', he meant memories, not you. Funny coincidence, right?" Suigetsu asked. The innocent Toru looked up at him blankly.

"What does that mean?" Toru asked.

"nothing," Jugo said "now, lets get you back to Konoha."

"NO! THEY HATE ME!" Toru screamed. Suigetsu slapped him in the face.

"For God's sake kid! Can't you see that your parents love you even though you were the result of your father's sexual urges, your mother's blind feelings, and a game of truth-or-dare? You should consider yourself lucky that you were even born! Kids conceived that way are usually aborted!" Suigetsu shouted, then stormed off. Toru immediately started crying. After about five minutes, Jugo walked over, and sat next to Toru.

"Suigetsu's parents died when he was very little, and his village treated him very badly because his parents weren't married when he was born. Kind of like you." Jugo said

"Jugo-san, nobody will tell me the true story about my Daddy. I can tell when people are lying, and no one's telling me the whole story. So please tell me, what was he like before he and Mommy made me?" Toru asked in all seriousness. Jugo had to tell him.

* * *

" Are your positively sure they're not under ground?" Sasuke asked Hinata.

"Their chakra ends here. Unless…" Hinata said

"Unless what?" Sasuke asked

"Unless they used a teleportation jutsu." Hinata said

"In that case, I can track them with my beetles." Shino, and sent out his bugs to find Toru.

September 5th, 1:07 am

Toru was asleep in the Taka hideout. He had the same dream as the night before:

* * *

"_Onii-san… Onii-san…"_ it was Anju's voice, but it always faded, and Toru woke up. But this time, it didn't

"Anju?" Toru asked, and ran through blackness. Suddenly, a transparent Anju appeared before him for the first time. She didn't look sickly, pale, or emaciated any more. Her long black hair was tied back in a white ribbon, and she was wearing a white gothic-style dress.

"Toru-Oniisan, You have to know that even though he was purely evil in the past, our father loves you very much." Anju said

"Anju, I've never heard you talk so much." Toru said in astonishment.

"never mind that, What I want you to know before I leave you forever is that our father, and your mother love you just as much as Senri. Right now, your mother is crying over your disappearance, and our father is out with a search party looking for you." Anju smiled

"Anju!" A voice called warmly to her.

" Ooh, I gotta go. That's my Mommy. Bye Onii-san!" Anju smiled, running off into the distance. Then, the dream faded.

* * *

1:45 am

"Toru… Toru! Oh please wake up, son!" Sasuke said, gently shaking Toru. Toru opened his eyes.

"Daddy." He smiled.

"Oh, thank you God!" Sasuke said, and hugged Toru

"What happened?" Toru asked

"We found you asleep in your sleeping bag a few miles away from Konoha." Naruto said

"But, what about Jugo-san and Suigetsu-san?" Toru asked

"They gave me a call and made sure you were okay." Sasuke said, and carried Toru back to the village with him.

* * *

2:15 am

Sakura was up giving Senri a bottle for the third time that night. She looked out the window to see Sasuke carrying Toru home.

"Senri, look whose back!" Sakura smiled at her baby. Senri pushed the bottle away, and laughed. Sakura knew the baby wanted to see his brother again, so she walked downstairs holding him. Sasuke was there to meet her at the door.

"We're home." Sasuke smiled

"Am I in trouble?" Toru asked drowsily.

"No, but you scared the living daylights out of everyone in the village.." Sakura smiled

"Everyone?" Toru asked

"Yeah. We were all worried for you, buddy." Sasuke said

"I'm sorry I ran away" Toru said

"It's okey, sweetie. But you still have to go to school tomorrow." Sakura laughed

**POST-CHAPTER AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, I'm working on the DVD cover for my sasusaku miss saigon movie, and my sister said for the aback of the cover to put a little summary of the movie, and a few pictures. So I said "I'm gonna put in some pictures from the sex sene! ^_^" and my sister was like "O_o…". the epicness of new Hampshire.**


	17. randomness, and homicidal grandparents

PRE-CHAPTER AUTHOR'S NOTE: 15-and-a-half years old, and I have back pain from my weight, Asperger's syndrome, shitty short-term memory, and an anime addiction that people at school practically shun me for! My life rules. T_T

September 5th, 2017. 2:15 am

"Alright, I'll put Toru to bed, you put Senri to bed." Sasuke said as they both went upstairs.

"Okay." Sakura smiled. Sasuke went into Toru's room and tucked Toru in.

"Daddy, Jugo-san told me why you ran away from the village. It was a stupid reason." A very tired Toru said. Sasuke smiled and said

"I know... Oh, by the way, you dropped this." Sasuke handed his son the blue stuffed dog

"Minato! I thought he was gone forever. Thank you Daddy." Toru said as he fell asleep. By this time, Sakura was standing in the doorway.

"Thank God he's okay." Sakura said quietly.

"I know. It's a miracle that Jugo and Suigetsu found him or he would have died." Sasuke said.

"I'm just so grateful that we got him back before his poor little mind was corrupted." Sakura smiled. Sasuke kissed Sakura on the lips.

"This isn't about me anymore." He smirked.

"I know, but he looks too much like you. I'm afraid he might act like you too." Sakura said.

"I wouldn't have gone on the path of revenge if my clan wasn't wiped out. And I doubt that's going to- Itachi, get out of that window!" Sasuke said, suddenly turning to the window next to the foot of Toru's bed.

"Sorry to bother you Sasuke, but I need a condom. I finally convinced Rena to have sex with me." Itachi grinned

"Alright, I was gonna use it but Sakura probably doesn't want to have sex anyway." Sasuke said, tossing a condom to Itachi.

"I don't know, would you want to have sex a few days after painfully pushing a baby out of your body?" Sakura asked, rolling her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke said making a puppy face at Sakura.

"Alright, lovebirds. See you later when I'm finally not a virgin!" Itachi smiled, and left.

"Was he kidding about the virgin thing?" Sakura asked as the couple walked into the bedroom.

"No, In the Uchiha bloodline, we're supposed to lose our virginity on our wedding night. Then again, we're also supposed to marry our cousins. For instance, I was supposed to marry my cousin, Megumi." Sasuke said

"Ewe." Sakura said, changing into her PJs.

"I know. My old family was just creepy, but **our** family is … well, we put the "fun" in dysfunctional, don't we?" Sasuke laughed, putting on a pair of pajama pants. "Oh, by the way, what happened to all of my shirts?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, I thought I'd put them in the laundry because Hoshi tracked mud on them. Don't ask me how, puppies have a way of making things muddy." Sakura said.

"Wait, when did we get a dog?" Sasuke asked

"… I have spoken!" Sakura said after an awkward silence.

* * *

September 6th, 2017

"Good morning Mommy and Daddy!" Toru smiled

"Good morning, son! Did you have productive dreams last night?" Sasuke smiled

"What?" Toru and Sakura asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Eh?" Senri said

"Are you drunk?" Sakura asked

"No, I just saw a ton of 80's American family shows last night. The fathers on those shows are so much better than me, so I've decided that I'll act more like them." Sasuke said, randomly put his hand on Toru's shoulder, and said "Son, if you really want that baseball glove, you'll have to earn the money to buy it yourself. That way you'll learn the value of a dollar."

"What's a baseball glove?" Toru asked

"I don't know, but I thought it was something useful to say. Oh, by the way Sakura, when I come home from a long day at work, and I expect to get a hug, a kiss and a beer. Now come here before I have to smack ya." Sasuke winked at his wife.

"What?" Sakura couldn't stop herself from laughing hysterically.

"Okay, there was also an American 40's family show marathon." Sasuke apologized

"Alright, you're forgiven. But promise all of us that you'll never watch those shows again." Sakura laughed

"Toru, you better get to school soon, or you'll be late." Sasuke said.

"Okay. _Ittekimasu_!" Toru said as he grabbed the bento Sakura made him, put on his shoes, and ran out of the house.

"_Itterashi!_" Sasuke and Sakura said

"And don't get in trouble again!" Sakura said

* * *

"Toru-kun, I don't get it. Your parents gave you a baby brother. I can't get my parents to give me a baby sister!" Kitsune pouted

"Yeah, my parents won't give me a baby brother either. When I asked them, they said that the dogs, Kiba, and me were enough to handle, and they didn't want another little brat running around too." Haru said

"How'd you do it?" Daisuke asked

"Easy. My Mommy and Daddy kissed a lot, stuck a banana into a donut, then my Mommy got really fat, and then she got skinny again when my brother was born." Toru said

"Oh." Haru, Kitsune, and Daisuke said

"Of course! Why didn't I think of that?" Daisuke said

"No wonder. my parents just kiss a lot." Kitsune face-palmed.

**_The Next Day_**

"It didn't work. I asked Daddy if he and Mommy can stick a banana and a donut to give me a sister, and Daddy just laughed a lot, and my Mommy called your Mommy." Kitsune said.

"I know. My Mommy yelled at me, and Daddy gave me a spanking. It still hurts. Especially since Daisuke and Haru's parents called too." Toru said.

"Alright class, take your seats. Today, we're going to talk about where babies come from." Iruka said, walking into the classroom

"Sensei, we're six. Why do we have to learn about that?" Another student asked

"Yeah. My parents want me to learn this when I graduate." Haru said.

"Sorry kids, after a bunch of teenage ninjas got pregnant in 2010, and 2011, we're required to teach this course." Iruka said

"What's wrong with teenage ninjas having babies? My Mommy was 15 when she had me, and I was born in 2011." Toru said, raising his hand.

* * *

"Mommy, Daddy, Senri's crying." Toru said, knocking on his parent's bedroom door.

"Alright, My turn." Sasuke said as he got up. Toru went into his parent's room, climbed onto their bed, and sat next to his mother.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Sakura asked

"Can I sleep in the bed with you and Daddy tonight?" Toru asked

"What happened, did you have a nightmare?" Sakura asked.

"Mhm. I dreamed about when Uncle Itachi chopped up Daddy's family. A little version of Daddy was there, and he was screaming and crying. He looked just like me when he was little" Toru said

"Oh my, that is a bad dream." Sakura said.

"How did you dream that?" Sasuke asked, walking in.

"I dunno." Toru said.

"Hold on, I'm going to call Itachi." Sasuke said, as he picked up the phone, and called his brother.

"Hey Itachi, It's me. Yeah I know what time it is. Oh that's nasty; don't do that with her while you're on the phone! I called because Toru had a nightmare about the clan's a-n-n-i-h-i-l-a-t-i-o-n. Oh, I'm sorry, did that ruin your moment? Are you even using a-," Sakura covered Toru's ears so he couldn't hear what Sasuke was saying on the phone.

"Sasuke, may I remind you who is in the room?" Sakura said, uncovering Toru's ears.

"Sorry, honey." Sasuke smiled. "No, not you, retard! Stop fu-," Sakura covered Toru's ears again

"Sasuke!" Sakura snapped. Sasuke put down the phone, and the family went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, there was a knock on the door. Sasuke almost passed out when he saw who it was.

"N…. No… How can you two be-…. I… I thought you were killed…" Sasuke stuttered.

"The author was bored, and wanted to put us in here for some reason." Sasuke's father, Fugaku Uchiha said

"Look at you, Sasuke! You're so big now! How old are you?" Sasuke's mother, Mikoto Uchiha smiled.

"Sasuke, who are these people?" Sakura walked over, and hugged Sasuke.

"Whose that?" Fugaku and Mikoto asked.

"Oh, I see. This must be your girlfriend, right?" Fugaku asked

"Uh… No. Sakura, meet my formerly dead parents. Mom and Dad, this is my wife, Sakura... I like having sex with her." Sasuke said.

"I think we should talk about this inside." Mikoto said. They all went inside.

…

"So, let me get this straight: you know about what Konoha did to the Uchiha's, ran away, then came back last year? Why?"

"Uh… Well, Dad…you see, about seven years ago… There was a sleepover in which the Kazekage's girlfriend, dared Sakura to sleep in the same futon as myself, and…one thing led to another, and-,"

"Wait… The Kazekage is our age, and his wife died giving birth to that monstrous jinchuriki child." Fugaku argued, then a bird flew overhead and dropped feces, which landed on his nose.

"Oh God!" Fugaku gagged, and wiped the bird feces off of his nose.

"That jinchuriki almost died when an organization called the Akatsuki extracted the demon from him. Anyway, now Gaara is the fifth Kazekage, and it was his American girlfriend, Sarah, who dared Sakura to get into the futon with me." Sasuke explained

"Wow, we missed a lot."

"That Sarah-san sounds like a total slut." Fugaku complained, and a squirrel urinated on his foot.

"Oh!" Fugaku gagged.

"That's what happens when you call the author a slut." Sasuke said

"Well, at least this day can't get any worse." Fugaku said

"Well, about that… I left after the sleepover, and found out about 'Konoha's greatest treasure' almost six years later. It's a special treasure that has to do with the Uchiha clan." Sasuke didn't want to give his father a heart attack when he introduced Toru.

"What treasure?" Mikoto asked

"Well… Toru, could you come in here please? And bring your brother." Sasuke called.

"No... No, please don't tell me you bred outside the Uchiha bloodline." Fugaku moaned.

"Hi, I'm Toru, and this is my brother, Senri. Who are you?" Toru asked

"Aw! Look at them! They're adorable!" Mikoto said

"Mikoto, They're half-bloods!" Fugaku slapped his wife

"I'm sorry." Mikoto said quietly

"Sasuke, you know what happens to half-blood Uchihas!" Fugaku shouted. Sasuke stood up, drew his sword, and stood protectively in front of his sons.

"If you touch either of my sons, I'll kill you where you stand." Sasuke threatened.

**POST-CHAPTER AUTHOR'S NOTE: Dun dun duuuuun! Yeah, I know you guys probably got what was happening in the situation, but for those who didn't here's what it is:**

**If a "half-blood" child is born outside the Uchiha bloodline, the kid has to be executed. I hate Sasuke's dad, and it wouldn't be far from the truth if he did obey the original clan rules down to the letter.**


	18. lol you said incubus

**PRE-CHAPTER AUTHOR'S NOTE: Idk what to write, so here's a message from my cat who I will now place on the keyboard: kjn\111111111111111./**** b nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn hjc43**

**Words of wisdom.**

* * *

"How long have you and that girl been married?" Fugaku shouted

"Sakura, take the kids, and get inside." Sasuke said, not taking his eyes off Fugaku.

"Come on, Toru." Sakura said, picking up Senri, and walked inside holding Toru's hand

"Mikoto, go away." Fugaku ordered, and his wife quietly obeyed.

"Why do you still treat Mom like crap?" Sasuke asked

"You never answered my question; how long have you and your little wife been married?" Fugaku asked, angrily.

"About four months." Sasuke answered.

"So your older boy is a bastard? And you married her because of the other one?" Fugaku asked

"I didn't know about Toru until after I got back here, so yes; he is an illegitimate child, but Sakura didn't know she was pregnant with Senri until after our wedding." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, you know full well what you have to do with those dirty half-bloods. They can't live." Fugaku said

"That's no longer a clan rule." Sasuke said

"Says who?" Fugaku asked bitterly

"Says me!" Sasuke shouted

"Fine, if you want to protect your little bastards so badly, then there's only one way to solve this." Fugaku said.

"Uchiha fighting grounds, right now." Sasuke said, and they both used the teleportation ninjutsu."

"I'll give you one last chance before I go completely funky gerbil on your ass." Sasuke smirked

"We'll see who goes funky gerbil on whose ass." Fugaku said as the fight started.

* * *

"And that was your father in the tubby! Wasn't he cute?" Mikoto said, showing Toru an old photo album.

"Wow! He looked just like Senri when he was a baby!" Toru smiled

"He did! Now, here he is at your age, Toru." Mikoto smiled

"Wow! He looked just like me! Mommy, come over and see this!" Toru called

"Shh, I just put the baby down for his nap." Sakura whispered

"Sakura-san, how about you go take a nap. I'll take care of the kids." Mikoto smiled

"Yeah, Mommy. You and Daddy have been up all night ever since Senri was born." Toru said.

"You sure you've got everything?" Sakura asked

"I've got everything handled. Remember, I spent the last of my life raising Sasuke **and** Itachi." Mikoto smiled.

"Good point! Alright, I'm going to take a well-deserved nap. Wake me up when Sasuke and his father are done arguing." Sakura said, and walked upstairs

"So what was Daddy like when he was my age?" Toru asked

* * *

"It seems as though you were a match for even me." Fugaku sighed. He was nearly dead, and Sasuke had his sword aimed right in his face.

"Let's go." Sasuke said as he put his sword back in its sheath and started walking away.

"Where are you going? You coward!" Fugaku shouted

"I'm not going to kill my own father." Sasuke said.

"You know full well If you leave me here, I'll still come after those two little bastards, so why don't you just finish me off now?" Fukgaku shouted

"…I won't listen to you any more, okay? I'm not that same little kid that was dying for your approval. I wasted most of my life in the darkness avenging your death, blinded by my endless lust for revenge… But in that darkness was where I met Sakura..." Sasuke said, not even turning to face his father.

"Again with that Sakura girl?" Fugaku asked rhetorically

"As one of the last remaining Uchiha, I thought I'd start restoring the clan by getting her pregnant. But my plan didn't work." Sasuke stared up at the clouds "When I came back to Konoha to check out what the village's greatest treasure was, I expected to see Sakura again, but I didn't expect to see Toru. When I saw **my** little boy smiling at me like that and calling me 'Daddy', I just felt at home here. Like I wanted to stay here with Sakura forever. How would you even begin to understand how I feel about my sons? For God's sake, you married your cousin!" Sasuke said

"…It's true. Your mother is my cousin, and I never really loved her. But when Itachi was born, I… I don't know what happened to me. Your brother was the world to me, so I kind of know how you feel, but when you were born, something in me died." Fugaku said

"I know that!" Sasuke shouted

"Listen to me, son. Your half-blood boys may matter the most to you now, but soon… there will be one thing more important to you than them." Fugaku smirked

"What's that?" Sasuke asked, skeptically.

"Your revenge. Remember, the two Konoha elders that caused our clan's annihilation are still alive." Fugaku said.

"Dad, the Konoha elders died shortly after Toru was born… Dad?" Sasuke turned around to see that his father had died of his injuries.

* * *

"I'm home." Sasuke said. Sakura immediately came downstairs, and they shared a long romantic kiss.

"Oh my gosh! There are children in the house! And Sasuke, you're not a plumber; pull your pants up!" Mikoto scolded.

"Sorry, Mom." Sasuke sighed, doing as he was told. "By the way, Dad… killed himself."

"Oh my god!" Sakura said

"I… I don't know how to feel." Mikoto said

"What do you mean, Mom?" Sasuke asked

"Well… I loved him, but… every day he hurt me… on our wedding night, he insulted my cooking. When Itachi was born, he said that it was the first useful thing I'd ever done in my life. And when Sasuke was born, he said I should have given him a daughter instead, so he had someone to marry to another Uchiha. And that doesn't even include how he beat me every day, and raped me. That's how Sasuke was conceived. I respected him like a faithful wife should, but in a way… I truly hated him, and I'm almost glad he's dead now." Mikoto said. Sasuke hugged his mother.

"Mom, I'm sorry that Dad did that to you. He deserved to die." Sasuke said, not really knowing how to respond.

* * *

Febuary 14th, 2018

"Will you two stop kissing so much? It's nasty, and according to health class, it's how you spread mono, oral herpes, meningitis, oral HPV, HIV, tuberculosis, and loads of other diseases!" Toru warned

"Honey, on Valentine's day, it's okay for mommies and daddies to kiss a lot." Sakura said

"And frankly, we're too old to care." Sasuke said, and went back to kissing Sakura

"You two are only 21! According to my book on human health, you're young adults. You shouldn't have had me or Senri at such a young age. You should have abstained until a long time from now." Toru nagged

"Wow… he gets his nagging from you." Sasuke said to Sakura.

"Toru, How about you take your brother and go to Grandma Mikoto's house." Sakura said

"Okay. Ittekimasu!" Toru said, picked up his brother, and left. Finally, Sasuke and Sakura stopped kissing.

"So, the kids are gone, and we finally have the house to ourselves." Sakura said " I have a surprise for you." Sakura took Sasuke's hand, and they went upstairs. Their room was almost covered in rose petals. A few rose-scented candles were lit, and there was a bottle of champaigne and two champaigne classes on the bed.

"Sakura, you're like a sexy little Martha Stewart." Sasuke said.

"Now you just have to do one thing." Sakura said, giving Sasuke a condom

"But that makes it less fun!" Sasuke moaned

"do you want more kids?" Sakura asked

"Oh God, No!" Sasuke exclaimed

"Okay, then; To no more kids!" Sakura laughed, and they toasted champagne.

* * *

"Grama, how come Mommy and Daddy always have us come here when they kiss a lot?" Toru asked

"Haven't you learned that in school yet?" Mikoto asked

"No. all we learn is that kissing a lot leads to something called sex, and that makes you have diseases like AIDS and gonorrhea." Toru said

"No, that's not what sex is at all." Mikoto laughed

"Then can you tell me what it is?" Toru asked

"I would, but… I was thinking we could all go to the… carnival!" Mikoto smiled.

"Yay!" Toru smiled

"Yaaaaay!" Senri smiled, not knowing what 'yay' meant.

…

Toru was relieved no one stared at him at the carnival. Many people thought Mikoto was Toru and Senri's Mother, and not their Grandmother. Until…

"Grama, Grama, can we go on the carousel again?" Toru asked while excitedly jumping up and down.

"Sure." Mikoto smiled

"Uh… Excuse me, Ma'am. Is this your son?" A woman asked Mikoto.

"No, Toru and Senri are my grandsons." Mikoto said

"Oh my god! How old is your daughter?" The woman asked in shock

"Oh, no. these are my son's children. I don't have any daughters. But his wife is just the sweetest girl you'll ever meet. **She's** The boys' mother." Mikoto laughed.

"Then why are they with you?" The woman asked

"Because my son and daughter-in-law are having a romantic Valentine's Day evening, and my husband recently died, so I was the only one free today. Besides, I'm happy with watching the boys." Mikoto said

"Young man, I'm with child services, is this woman really your grandma?" The woman asked Toru.

"Grama wouldn't lie to you, and I think it's way out of line that you would assume so. Just because she's really young, you shouldn't think that she's kidnapping me or Senri." Toru said

"I'm only asking because I find it hard to believe that she has a son old enough to be your father." The woman asked.

"Well she does, and my Daddy loves Senri, Mommy, and me very much! The reason Grama looks so young is because she was dead for a long time, and Sango Nanami-sama brought her back to life with a cool jutsu." Toru protested.

"Oh, well… I'm sorry to bother you all. Happy Valentine's Day." The woman said, and walked away, embarrassed.

"That's right you meanie, keep walkin'!" Toru called, then smiled at Mikoto and asked "Can we get some cotton candy, Grama?"

* * *

"Sasuke, who do you love more? Me or the kids?" Sakura asked, snuggling up to her husband.

"You, definitely." Sasuke smiled.

"Good, otherwise we'd have a case of Yaoi incest on our hands!" Sakura laughed.

"Oh, you're terrible." Sasuke laughed

"I know. But seriously, what were you thinking when Toru said that we should have abstained?" Sakura asked

"Honestly, I was thinking about how much I wanted to have sex with you, but… I think Toru's still too young to understand some relationships. Especially ours." Sasuke said

"Hahaha… a Liason that ended in two pregnancies and a marriage." Sakura laughed.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked

"Yeah, just a little too much champagne." Sakura smiled

"Sweet! I'm not going to be the one with the hangover tomorrow!" Sasuke smiled

"Sasuke, can we have another baby? I want a daughter." Sakura said

"You just had a baby a few months ago." Sasuke said

"But I want a giiiirl!" Sakura whined

"Wow you are drunk. Don't worry. You've seen how Senri likes J-pop and when he hears it, he smiles and laughs, and I think he tries to sing alone too. Maybe he's a gay baby." Sasuke reassured his wife.

"That would be awesome." Sakura smiled, and fell asleep next to Sasuke

* * *

February 15th 2018

"Hey Mom, I'm here to pick up the boys." Sasuke said.

"Okay, they've been ready to go for about a half an hour." Mikoto said.

"DADDY!" Toru excitedly said, and pretty much ran into Sasuke

"Were you good for your grandma?" Sasuke asked

"Yeah, And Senri didn't cry once! And me and Grama made cookies, but we ate them all, and then, we went to the carnival and some weird lady asked Grama if she was our Mommy. Then I told her that she was a meanie and she walked away. It was funny. Then, we had chocolate-chip pancakes for breakfast this morning! How come we never have pancakes?" Toru asked

"You didn't give him hot chocolate too, did you Mom?" Sasuke asked

"Why, is he diabetic?" Mikoto asked

"No, just really hyper." Sasuke said.

"Daddy, can we all go to the park today?" Toru asked

"We probably should, seeing as your mother has a pretty bad headache from all the champagne she drank last night." Sasuke said

"Yay! I'll go get Senri!" Toru smiled and ran off.

...

"Hey Daddy, I was watching TV and it was a show about ghosts." Toru said on the way back home

"Cool." Sasuke smiled

"Yeah, and they said something about ladies falling in love with ghosts, and… what's an incubus?" Toru asked

"Uh… I'll tell you when you're older." Sasuke said.

**POST-CHAPTER AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, I was thinking about having the rest of the story as Toru and Senri and everyone else as older people for instance, Toru, Kitsune, Daisuke, and Haru would be 18 or 19, Senri would be 13 or 14, and Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Sai, Ino, Gaara, and myself (I'm going back to putting the story in 3****rd**** person, I think) would be like 34 or 35… wait a minute, that's old! Haha! Anyway, what do you guys think? It's either end the story here, continue it, or jump ahead to the year 2030. **


	19. the oh so short random chapter

**PRE-CHAPTER AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm infected with a highly contagious virus that doctors have not yer found a cure to… and that virus is… THE COMMON COLD :D. the votes are in, and the next chapter will be in 2027.**

_**Ding dong Fugaku's dead**_

_**That wikid bitch at last is dead**_

_**Ding dong that damn fugaku's deeeeeaaaaaaad**_

**I know, random…**

**Btw, the reason why I'm bringing so many people back like Mikoto, Sasori, and Deidara, and Weasel-chan is because they're alive in all our hearts TT_TT. (random freak moment)**

February 15, 2018

"Um… Toru-kun,… Happy late valentine's day." Kitsune said, handing Toru a small box of chocolates.

"Thanks. Hey, these are good Did you make these?" Toru asked, immediately eating the chocolate.

"Yeah, do you like them?" Kitsune blushed.

"Yeah. Thanks, Kitsune_-chan._" Toru smiled

* * *

"MIKOTO!" Naruto's Mother, Kushina Uzumaki called, running into the Uchiha section of the village. She ran to the Uchiha mansion, and banged frantically on the door. Mikoto, who was babysitting answered.

"Oh my god! Kushina! How are you back?" Mikoto smiled

"Sango Nanami brought Me and Minato back, but WHAT YEAR IS IT YAKNOWHUTIMEAN?" Kushina asked

"2018." Mikoto said

"MINATO AND ME WOKE UP ALIVE TODAY AND MY LITTLE NARUTO'S NOT A BABY ANYMORE AND HE'S MARRIED WITH A DAGUHTER YAKNOWHUTIMENA?" Kushina practically screamed, talking like a squirrel.

"Kushina, Kushina, calm down before you pass out! Listen, A lot has happened since 1995. You remember before Naruto was born, and you mistook my son, Sasuke for a girl?" Mikoto aksed

"Oh yes, How is that cute little baby?" Kushina asked, mistaking Senri (who Mikoto was holding) for baby Sasuke

"Well, he's all grown up with two kids of his own. The one I'm holding right now is Senri, and Toru's in the living room. Sasuke and his wife, Sakura are on a date so I'm watching them." Mikoto said

"But my baby, Naruto is married and has a little girl yaknnowhutimean? She's so adorable, but my baby is a teen Dad!" Kushina started crying.

"Alright, come on in; you need a drink." Mikoto said

"A big one." Kushina said

* * *

"It's not fair. How come you're so much better than me at the rasengan… **my** jutsu?" Minato asked

"Well, you should see your granddaughter. On a good day, she can beat my rasengan!" Naruto said.

"Okay, this is just weird. The last day I was alive, you were born. Today, your mother and I come back, and **you're** the parent. I don't like this role reversal thing." Minato said

"Well, at least you're not like Hinata's dad. When he found out about Kitsune, he blew a gasket! Then, he tried to kill me… Then he forced me to marry Hinata before Kitsune was born. Not that I didn't want to, but…" Naruto stuttered

"It's okay, Naruto. Between you and me, I married your mother because of you." Minato laughed

"Daddy, I took out another tree with my rasengan!" Kitsune called from outside.

* * *

"So this is a computer? But it's so small! How is that possible yaknowhutimean?" Kushina asked

"That's what I said, but Sasuke explained that the technology is more advanced now. Did you know that they have actual robots now? And those robots are fighting entire wars in America." Mikoto said, exaggerating the bomb-removal robots' description.

"Wow!" Kushina exclaimed

* * *

February 20th, 2027.

"Toru, come on! We're late as it is!" Daisuke texted his teammate. He finally arrived at the Uchiha mansion, and knocked on the door. Sakura answered it.

"Hi Mrs. Uchiha. Is Toru ready for the mission yet?" Daisuke asked

"He is, let me go get him." Sakura walked in to the house, and came back a couple minutes later with the now 15-year-old Toru. He looked just like Sasuke at that age but still wore his usual jeans, and red long-sleeved shirt.

"Thanks Mrs. Uchiha." Daisuke said

"Bye, Mom." Toru said, and left with his friend

"… Dude, your mom is hot." Daisuke said

"Hey, that's my Mom you're talking about!" Toru exclaimed in disgust.

"What? To you, she's your Mom, but to me, she's a babe." Daisuke said

"You know she's turning 32 next month, right?" Toru asked

"Oh God, I take it all back!" Daisuke gagged. Toru started laughing.

"Well, my Dad sure doesn't feel that way!" Toru said

"Why do you say that?" Daisuke asked

"Trust me; if you heard what I hear every night, you'd kill yourself… They have… old people sex" Toru shuddered."

**POST-CHAPTER AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know this was a filler chapter, and really short but I was bored and didn't know what the hell to write about. Any ideas? Okay, so time jump initiated! :D. From now till the end of the story, Toru and the other kids will be our age. You guys are in your teens like me, right? Or are you middle schoolers like I feared (If so, I may be corrupting your poor little minds XD). Or worse, 40-year-old axe murderers living in their parents' basement? OOOOOOOOHHHH MYYYYYYYY GOOOOOOOOOOOD! btw, the 'yaknowhutImean' thing Kushina said was in my shonen jump. I guess it's like Naruto's "Dattebayo" thing**


	20. a kawaii flashback chapter

**PRE-CHAPTER AUTHOR'S NOTE: I write flashback chapters because I run out of ideas. Please pm me some ideas or leave them in a review, or I'm putting Anju in the story as a ghost that haunts Senri**

December 24th, 2010.

For the first time in her life, Sakura was upset on Christmas. She didn't know if it was from the fact that she was alone and pregnant, or Sasuke hadn't come home yet. Either way, she had to go to a party or she'd go insane from depression or something. So she put on some jeans, and a red maternity shirt mainly because she was starting to show. She put on her winter coat and boots, and walked out into the storm to the rec center where they were having a huge Christmas party. When she went in, she hung up her coat, and went to the main room where the party was. She entered the party, and every ninja in the village was there. The civilians had their own separate parties.

"Sakura!" Ino ran over smiling. She was still pregnant with her son, Daisuke, and was due in March.

"Hi, Ino." Sakura smiled sadly

"Oh, come on. Be happy, it's a party! You're not showing, and every Konoha shinobi was ordered by Tsunade-sama to be here! And I mean every shinobi." Ino smiled

"Ino, did you drink anything?" Sakura asked

"No, but I've had a lot of soda!" Ino said, very hyper.

"I just wish Sasuke was here." Sakura frowned.

"He'll be here, don't worry. And I'll make sure you're the only one who tells Sasuke about the baby." Ino smiled, patting Sakura's tummy. Then she shouted "HEY EVERYONE! WHEN SASUKE COMES IN, DON'T TELL HIM ABOUT THE BABY, SAKURA WANTS TO!" Sakura laughed hysterically when Ino was done shouting. Just then, Sasuke came in. Kiba, who was the DJ instantly put on _I'll Stand By You"_ by Girls Aloud and said:

"Alright, now we're going to slow things down. Couples on the dance floor only!" Kiba winked at Sakura signaling that this was a good time to tell him. Sakura ignored him.

"Would you like to dance?" Sasuke asked, taking Sakura in his arms. They danced and talked about everything except the fact that Sakura was pregnant.

"So, how's your revenge coming?" Sakura asked

"I gave up on it after… you know… _that night._" Sasuke said, his face close to Sakura's.

"Sasuke!" Sakura giggled. Sasuke kissed her, and held her closer. The two were so close that it looked like they could fuse together.

"Sakura, I love you. You know that, right?" Sasuke asked

"Of course! And nothing will ever change that." Sakura smiled.

"Yeah." Sasuke smiled back. then, with almost ironic timing, Toru kicked for the first time. Because their bodies were so close, Sasuke and Sakura both felt it. Sasuke backed off a little, and looked at Sakura.

"What was that?" Sasuke asked nervously.

"What was what?" Sakura asked, playing dumb.

"That weird twitch in your stomach, what was it?" Sasuke asked, fearing the truth.

"Oh, I'm… Well, Sasuke, I'm pre… pretty hungry. I skipped lunch. Let's get something to eat." Sakura smiled.

"Sure." Sasuke smiled as they walked over to the buffet. Sasuke realized there was definitely something wrong with Sakura when he saw she got Jello, ramen, two oni giri, three rice burgers, a tonkatsu, and about five California rolls.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Sasuke asked again

"Yeah, why do you keep thinking that?" Sakura smiled

"well, I… I was just thinking… is there any possibility at all that you're… you know…" Sasuke was afraid to say it.

"That I'm what?" Sakura asked

"… pregnant?" Sasuke whispered.

"No! I'm hurt that you would think that way! What, do think I'd get pregnant and not tell you?" Sakura argued

"No… I'm sorry I'd even think that." Sasuke said as they got up and danced again. Finally, at midnight when the dance ended, they walked to the village gates together. All the way, laughing and holding hands in the cold winter snow.

"Sasuke, I think there's something I need to tell you." Sakura smiled.

"Sakura, there's something I need to tell you first." Sasuke kissed her and said "I love you."

"I love you too, but there's something important I need to tell you… I'm… I'm having a baby." Sakura said nervously. Sasuke looked shocked, then smiled and put his hand on her stomach.

"This is my fault, I take it?" he laughed

"Yeah, My fault too… It's a boy, though. And I'm… we're naming him Toru." Sakura smiled

"That's great!" Sasuke said, then Toru kicked and Sasuke said "Hi, Toru. Daddy has to go away for a littlee while, but he'll be back soon."

"What? You're leaving again?" Sakura asked

"Yeah. I still have to get that intel on Orochimaru and wrap up a few things with team Taka. Oh, by the way… Merry Christmas." Sasuke said, handing Sakura a small box.

"What is it?" Sakura asked

"Open it tomorrow, and you'll find out." Sasuke smiled, and kissed her goodbye. Tears started to wel up in Sakura's eyes.

"Goodbye Sasuke!" Sakura smiled

" I love you!" Sasuke smiled back, then slipped on the ice, and hit the back of his head. Sakura couldn't help but laugh.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she came to his side and healed his head

"Yeah. I just don't remember the past couple minutes. My memory cuts off when we arrived at the village gates. Did I give you the box?" Sasuke asked

"Yeah." Sakura nodded

"Okay. I promise I'll come back as soon as I can." Sasuke promised, and got up.

"Goodbye!" Sakura waved when he was about ten meters away.

"Bye." He waved back.

Sakura's present from Sasuke in the small box was two things. A poem that read:

_Love…_

_It's the kisses in the rain_

_It's my life without the pain_

_It's my wildest dream come true_

_Whenever I'm with you._

_Love always, Sasuke_

_p.s. Marry me?_

The second present was a diamond ring that she wore on her left hand from that day on.

**POST-CHAPTER AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know it's another short chapter. Like I said, I have writer's block for the time jump thing, so PLEASE! Give me some idea suggestions or else… I'LL KILL SASUKE! Just kidding. But yeah. Okay, thanks :)**


	21. a torn family

**PRE-CHAPTER AUTHOR'S NOTE: Funny tming on the chapter when Senri was born… on March 11****th**** of the year 2011 (dramatic tone), My aunt has had another baby! Kyaaa! He's adorable and chubby. I kind of want to call him little Buddah XD. His name is Christopher, and he's perfectly healthy. It's kind of funny, my aunt and uncle have two boys just like Sasuke and Sakura. I actually just thought of that now XD.**

**By the way, No one in my family is divorced; I've just seen a lot of divorce stuff on TV. And Also, I only say less than three minutes of the first episode of High School Of The Dead. I was only in it for the zombies, but what I saw came dangerously close to hentai. Which in my opinion is tasteless nudity and stuff that I actually… have… never read… lol.**

March 30th, 2027

When Toru was fifteen, Sasuke and Sakura got a divorce.

The divorce was really Sasuke's fault because he was such a jerk to the boys. Sakura always came to their defense, and Sasuke always having an argument with her. This started to give Senri nightmares, and he started acting up in school. When Sasuke and Sakura were called into the principal's office, they argued there too. So finally, after a big argument over the hentai Toru was reading, Sasuke went up to his and Sakura's room without a word, packed his bags, and left. Toru wasn't home because of a mission, but Senri was doing his homework in the kitchen at the time. When he heard his parents yelling, he just blasted the music on his ipod, and paid no attention to it like his guidance counselor suggested. But when his mother came in the room crying and he found out, he never listened to the song, _The Only Exception_ by _Paramore_ ever again. When Toru came home from his mission a week later, he actually cried.

"Why the hell could Dad do this to us again? He pulled this crap before I was born, and now he's doing it again!" Toru cried

"Toru, It's not the same. He didn't know about you when he left, and he planned on coming back. But this time, it's different. And I want you to know that it's not either of your faults." Sakura explained

"Haruhi told me that her mom said the same thing when her parents got a divorce." Senri said, starting to cry.

"Mom, don't give us that crap. Why did you really get the divorce?" Toru asked

"You really want the truth?" Sakura asked

"Yeah." Toru said

"Alright, how do I say this?... we were arguing about your hentai, Toru." Sakura explained

"My High School Of The Dead?" Toru pouted

"precisely. I was afraid it was giving you ideas, because of all the… uh… well, I read it." Sakura said

"Dammit! Mom, didn't I ask you not to go in my room?" Toru sighed

"I dodn't go in your room. You left a manga on the kitchen table that had a large-breasted girl whose panties were showing on the cover!" Sakura said

"I'm sorry Mom, but I'm almost 16, and-,"

"You're still a baby, Toru Uchiha! And I won't have you running off getting perverted ideas and getting girls pregnant like your father did! Now go to your uncle's house where your father is staying, and talk to your father!" Sakura shouted, pointing to the door. Toru left without a word. Then, Sakura cried.

"It's okay, Mommy. I promise I'll never act like Toru when I get big." Senri reassured his mother. Sakura looked into his innocent, emerald eyes, and hugged him.

"I wish that were true, Senri." She said

* * *

Toru was surprised when he got to Itachi's house, there was loud music playing, and when he knocked on the door, a drunk woman opened the door.

"Hey, Sasuke! I thought you were drinkin' with me a few seconds ago!" The woman said, barely able to stand on her own.

"I'm Sasuke's son. Where is he?" Toru asked politely.

"I'll tell you… but you'll have to give me a kiss.." The woman flirted.

"Out of my way." Toru said, annoyed as he pushed the woman aside. Then, he saw Sasuke passed out on the couch.

"Dad! What the hell are you doing here? Wake up!" Toru exclaimed, shaking Sasuke awake.

"Hnn? What are you doing here, you little mistake?" Sasuke asked rudely. Toru always knew when Sasuke was drunk. When he was, he called Toru and Senri mistakes and accidents.

"Come on, Dad, we're going home now." Toru calmly said, helping Sasuke stand.

"Toru, I left your mother for a reason. I was tired of being so tied down. Now I'm gonna keep getting wasted and then, I'm gonna have sex with so many girls, I'll get a disease." Sasuke complained

"Dad, you're being a d*ck!" Toru snapped, storming out. Before he left, he saw Itachi.

"Toru! What are you doing here?" Itachi asked

"I came to get my dad back, but of course he's wasted again!" Toru said angrily.

"Don't worry, Toru. I'll keep an eye on him, and drag him back to your house when he's sober tomorrow." Itachi said.

"Thanks Uncle Itachi. Just make sure Dad doesn't have sex with anyone. I don't want him giving Mom herpes or something when he comes back." Toru said angrily as he left. The March night was cold and foggy. Toru was walking down the street when things got weird. First, it seemed as if the fog got thicker. Then, he saw a little girl in a black gothic Lolita style outfit and black boots running down the street laughing. He didn't see her face, but her jet black hair reminded him of someone from his past.

"What are you doing out so late?" Toru asked.

"Follow me, Toru!" The little girl laughed, still running away. Toru chased after her through the fog until she arrived at the Uchiha cemetery.

"What are we doing here?" Toru asked when he saw the little girl standing in front of a grave that said 'Anju Uchiha: September 21, 2011-April 27, 2017.'

"I'm sorry, but I don't. I don't remember much from when I was six; just a lot of repressed memories." Toru said.

"Why?" the girl asked, still facing away from him

"I don't know, I must have caught my parents kissing a lot." Toru said, dulling down the explanation for the little girl."

"Maybe, but I gotta go now. My Mommy is going to get worried." The girl said, disappearing. Toru didn't see her face once

* * *

And now, a random public service announcement from the Uchiha family:

Sasuke: Hello, everyone. Now I know we just celebrated Saint Patrick's day, and I personally got drunk.

Sakura: but there's one thing in this last chapter that we shouldn't celebrate.

Senri: It's a worldwide issue that tears families apart, and traumatizes children, who usually are convinced it's they're fault.

Toru: So for that reason, we at Konoha's Greatest Treasure would like to take the opportunity to remind you that leaving your hentai out in the open is wrong.

Sakura: As you've seen earlier in the chapter, hentai being left out can cause arguments between parents.

Sasuke: Tension between family members.

Senri: and children seeing things they shouldn't.

Toru: so please remember; be aware of your potentially nosy family. Make sure that if you must have hentai, lock it up in a safe place like a safe.

Sasuke: The world doesn't have to know that you're a pervert. So, let's keep it secret.

**POST-CAHPTER AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know the chapters are getting shorter, and it's taking longer for me to post them, but it's because I'm working on an original book. I want to get it published under my author's name, Sango Nanami, instead of my real name Sarah (my last name will not be shared for safety reasons). Sadly I can't post any samples of chapters because the publishing company will think I plagiarized my book from online. It's about one of my favorite things to write about. That's right… ZOMBIES! Like I said, I can't release any info until it's published, sorry :(. And I'd like to thank you guys for your ideas. Soon, we'll find out who the mystery girl is (if you guys haven't already figured it out.) okayz byeee.**

**P.S. The SPED bus I go on is the best one ever! Me and the two other passengers, my friends Brett and Tom, opened the windows, and randomly yelled "IT'S MY MONEY AND I NEED IT NOW!" and our bus driver was okay with it! Woot woot! **


	22. the rekindled love

**Pre-chapter author's note: ****Tonight, and every night, our prayers and hopes go out to Japan. The tsunami tragedy and its aftermath affect all of us. I am no longer allowed to go to japan for a post-grad year because of the radiation, and the fact that cancer runs in my family. but in the now distant future, I will definately go over there to help with as much as I can. enough about me, Japanese people need our help, that includes Kishimoto-sensei, and Hayo Miazaki-sama (I'm not sure if that's spelled correctly.) So please, donate to charities you can find, and do what you can to help the country that's influenced a lot of who we otaku's are.**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS MINOR SUGGESTIVE THEMES, STRONG LANGUAGE, AND A LOT OF YAOI**

**you've been warned XD**

* * *

June 3rd, 2027

It was the most controversial day in sunagakure history, but still, people celebrated it. It was the day Sasori and Deidara got married. The living former members of the akatsuki (Pein, Konan, and Itachi) and all of me and Gaara's friends. (all of my wonderful readers, Naruto, Hinata, Kitsune, Sasuke, Sakura, Toru, and Senri).

"Sakura, what's up with you and Sasuke?" I asked

"we got a divorce. We've just been fighting a lot lately." Sakura said

"Oh no! Well, you're going to hate the seating arrangements. Sorry." Sarah said and walked away. I was the maid of honor, and Gaara was the best man. The wedding was beautiful a traditional wedding aside from the fact that it was two men getting married instead of a man and a woman. Sasori was in a traditional black tuxedo with a bow tie, and Deidara was in a white tuxedo with a white tie. At the end of the wedding, there was applause, people threw rice like in a heterosexual wedding, and when they got outside the church, there were no haters or protesting conservatives, just people applauding, taking pictures and waving rainbow flags.

"This is the exact opposite of my hometown. poeple qould be holding up those retarded 'God hates fags' signs." I whispered to Gaara as we walked out of the church after Sasori and Deidara. That's when the cameras really started flashing. After us was Naruto and Hinata (because Naruto was the hokage), Toru and Kitsune holding hands, Senri, Sakura, then Sasuke, and finally, all of my readers. We all stood for pictures on the front step, and went off to the reception.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura didn't speak to eachother at the beginning of the reception, so I had to take things into my own hands.

The DJ put on the first song, it was the song I requested; _Last night on earth_ by Green Day. Sasori and Deidara had their first dance as a married couple, then all the couples joined in; even Toru and Kitsune.

"Looks like our kids are getting married next, right?" Naruto said to Sasuke

"Whatever, dobe." Sasuke mumbled, as Naruto got up to dance with Hinata.

"Uchiha, Sakura, this is a wedding. You're required to dance." I said

"It's been like, 16 years. Why do you still call me 'Uchiha'?" Sasuke asked

"Cause I still don't like you. Now come on, dance or I'll get the anbu over here, and they'll make you." I threatened, going back to the dance floor with Gaara.

"May I have this dance?" Sasuke asked reluctantly, holding out his hand.

"I suppose." Sakura sighed, reluctantly taking his hand and they went to the dance floor. They slow danced, and Sakura gazed into Sasuke's perfect onyx eyes that were like deep wells filled with mystery. Sasuke also gazed into Sakura's shimmering emerald eyes. To him, they were real shining emeralds. They both remembered how happy they were when they weren't arguing. Before the boys were born. Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke's shoulders, and he hugged her waist closer. Then, the song changed to _I'll stand by you_ by girls alive. It was their song.

"Sasuke, why were we fighting? I don't remember." Sakura asked, still entranced by Sasuke's eyes.

"You know, it's funny; I don't remember either. I think it was something about Toru's hentai." Sasuke said, leaning his face closer to hers.

"Let's just ground him." Sakura said as she closed her eyes, and kissed Sasuke. They kissed for a long time, and they started French kissing. After the slow songs ended, Sasuke said

"How about we go find a bathroom or something?"

"Sasuke Uchiha, you pervert." Sakura smiled, and they walked off with their arm around each other's shoulders.

"So, I was thinking, Kitsune… wanna go someplace else?" Toru asked

"Of course." Kitsune said as they walked off. They came to an empty hallway. Toru and Kitsune kissed passionately.

"Sasuke!" They heard Sakura giggle from a room. The couple immediately stopped kissing.

"Sounds like your parents are back together." Kitsune winked at Toru.

"Oh they're so EMBARASSING!" Toru moaned as he stormed off back to the party.

"Hey, where'd you go?" Senri asked

"Off with Kitsune but... Mom and Dad ruined it." Toru said angrily.

"What did they do?" Senri asked

"We heard them f*cking in a bathroom, of course." Toru said

"At least they're together again." Senri smiled

"Always the optimist." Toru said, resting his head on the table.

"Whatever, I'm going to go dance." Senri said as he got up. Toru just sat there sulking. Deidara saw him and came over.

"Hey, Toru-san, What's wrong?" he asked

"My parents. First they get together and make me, then they're separated before I'm born, then they got back together when I was five, and they just got a divorce a few months ago, now they're probably off having sex in the bathroom." Toru said

"Well… Parents always seem to have problems. Take mine for example; my dad was a republican, and my mom was a democrat. When came out of the closet to them, My dad went off on the 'I have no son' speech, and my mom was perfectly fine with it." Deidara said

"What happened to them?" Toru asked

"They're over there, talking to my new husband. They both got over their differences, and stayed together. Don't worry; I'm sure your parents will settle their differences somehow." Deidara smiled, and went back to dancing with Sasori.

**POST-CHAPTER AUTHOR'S NOTE: There was a competition last week in new Hampshire called the science Olympiad. It's where schools from all over the state come together and compete in various science labs. Mine were forensics (because I'm going to be like L when I grow up), microbes, and ecology. I left before the award ceremony, but I wish I hadn't because ****MY GROUP (which was me and my friend Stephanie) got 6****TH**** PLACE OUT OF 20 IN THE ENTIRE STATE! AND AROUND 300 STUDENTS ENTERED!** **I'm so happy!**


	23. Ayumi

**PRE-CHAPTER AUTHOR'S NOTE please read: So, how would you guys feel if I put another pregnancy in the story? Too repetitive, or… I NEED FEEDBACK HERE.**

**BTW, THIS CHAPTER IS NOT MENT TO BE RACIST.**

**And if you're all wondering who Karui is, she's the bitch who beat up Naruto in volume 49. and in this fanfic, she's killer bee's sister.**

**p.s. I HATE JERSEY SHORE XD**

* * *

It was always the same dream night after night. Toru had been stabbed in the leg with a kunai, and his teammates were helping him back to the village. About ten meters away from the village gates, a faceless rogue ninja would come out of nowhere and stab him in the heart. Daisuke and Kakashi always went after the ninja while Kitsune used what little medical ninjutsu she knew to try to heal Toru. Toru called for his mother was waiting for him to come home from his mission at the village gates, but she never heard him because his father could come in, kiss her, and carry her away he screamed 'MOM' and Kitsune covered his mouth telling him not to talk, and to stay awake. Then, Toru's soul ascended out of his body, only to see Kitsune trying to heal him, then, trying CPR, and finally crying over his lifeless body. That was when Toru woke up. He got out of bed, and went to his mother's room like he used to when he was little. He knocked on the door.

"Mom, are you asleep?" he asked

"Toru? What are you doing up? You didn't hear us, did you?" Sakura asked from inside the room

"Us? What do you… Oh don't tell me!" Toru moaned as he slammed his fist up against the door, and walked back to his room. Toru hated Sasuke for all the pain he caused Sakura, and just wished he was out of their lives. Toru stormed off back to his room and slammed the door. That was when the little girl appeared again. this time, he saw her face.

"What's wrong?" she asked

"my parents… for god's sake, they can't keep out of each other's pants!" Toru moaned, knowing that the little girl was a ghost.

"Well, My Mommy always said that Daddy was a pervert." The girl said, and started disappearing.

"Where are you going?" Toru asked

"Back to heaven where my Mommy is waiting for me. there's some place you should be going." The girl said

"Where?" Toru asked

"To the one you love, dumbass. She needs you." The girl smiled

"Hn… Thanks, Anju. You always did look out for me when you were alive." Toru smirked

"No problem, Toru-oniisan." She smiled, and vanished for the last time. Toru got up, changed out of his PJs and left. Kitsune was sitting by the village gates in the rain when he got there.

"What the hell are you doing out here?" Toru asked

"It's hard to explain. I'm just really upset. The rain calms me down" Kitsune said, hugging her knees.

"Why?" Toru asked

"Because my Grandfather on my mom's side doesn't want me to have anything to do with you. Then he tried to convince my Dad to make sure I never saw you again, and Mom took Grandpa's side, and then Dad took my side, and then they started arguing, and I've never seen them act like that before!" Kitsune got up, hugged Toru, and cried.

"I know, Kitsune… it's hard to see your parents fight. But… you just have to…" Toru could barely speak, his heart was beating like a drum. Kitsune looked into his eyes, and when Toru stared into the silver pearls that were her eyes, he couldn't help but kiss her. She kissed him back, and wrapped her arms around him, and then, they walked back to Toru's house.

* * *

"Mom, Dad, Kitsune's sleeping over." Toru said as he knocked on his parents' door.

"It's so late." Sakura said, coming out of the room

"My parents had a fight." Kitsune said

"Well, let's go call you parents so they know where you are." Sakura said as she walked downstairs wit Kitsune.

"Ms. Haruno, Is Toru the kind of guy that… you know… wants only one thing from a girl?" Kitsune asked nervously

"Don't worry, he's walked in on his father and I so many times, I don't think he ever wants to have sex with anyone." Sakura laughed as she called Naruto

"Hey Naruto, it's Sakura. Kitsune's staying over with us for the night… Don't worry, she'll be fine... Remember, Toru's like his father when it comes to holding grudges. He doesn't want to ever have sex because he doesn't want to turn out like Sasuke… Alright, Goodbye." Sakura laughed and hung up the phone.

"So, where do I sleep?" Kitsune asked

"There's a futon in Toru's room. You can sleep on that." Sakura smiled

Kitsune entered Toru's room wearing her T-shirt, and a pair of sweat pants that Sakura lent her. Toru had already set up the futon for her.

"Thanks, Toru." Kitsune smiled at him. He was already asleep, so she kissed him on the cheek. he opened is eyes, and playfully pulled her onto the bed with him.

"Toru!" she laughed

"What?" he asked

"Stop being such a pervert!" Kitsune giggled as she kissed him on the lips.

"Oh, if anyone's the pervert, it's you." Toru laughed, and kissed her again

"Should we stop them?" Sakura asked hearing their laughter

"Nah. Let him get his first time over with, he knows where the condoms are." Sasuke said

"Okay." Sakura smiled. Luckily, Senri slept through the entire night.

* * *

August 3rd 2027

"Excuse me, could you tell me where to find Itachi Uchiha?" the girl in a black cloak asked the two ninja at the gate.

"Are you a friend of his?" one ninja asked

"no." She answered, taking off her hood revealing her jet black hair and copper skin.

"Uh…. Well, you… you go to the left.. no, right down the street, and.. take a forward.. I mean left down the street to the Uchiha mansion. Itachi lives across the street." One ninja stuttered in awe.

"Uh… Thank you." She laughed as she walked away. Then she walked down the street. It had just stopped raining. Children were playing in the streets, and there was no crime because of Konoha's new police force lead by Sasuke and Itachi. The girl came to a house that had a sign on it that said 'ITACHI AND RENA'S HIZZOUSE.' The girl came up to the door, and rang the doorbell. Itachi answered it.

"Are you Itachi Uchiha?" the girl asked

"Yeah, who are you?" Itachi asked

"My name is Ayumi, and I'm sixteen years old. My uncles, Killer Bee and the Raikage sent me here to live with my father." She said

"Whose your-… Oh God, your mother wouldn't happen to be named Karui, would she?" Itachi asked

"Yeah. And according to a DNA test, my father is Itachi Uchiha." Ayumi said

"… Wow! Uh… Karui never told me she was pregnant! Then again, it was spring break, 2010… on a beach in New Jersey, America. I think we actually got on MTV, never mind that; Come in." Itachi said as he took her bags and they went in the house, Ayumi kept remembering her mother always telling her how wonderful Itachi was, and how she couldn't wait for Ayumi to meet him. After Karui died of leukemia, Ayumi lived with her uncles. But still, bullying continued. When she was sent on a mission, other ninjas told her to pick a village and race before she talked to them. Finally, after they wrote 'half-breed Konoha trash' on her house in spray paint, the Raikage said enough was enough and to go to Konohagakure where her father was living.

"Rena, can you come downstairs? I have someone for you to meet." Itachi said

"Okay." Rena came downstair.

"Ayumi, this is my wife, Rena. Rena, this is my daughter that I just found out about named, Ayumi. Her mother died of leukemia." Itachi said

"Welcome to our family, Ayumi. It's nice to meet you. Welcome to our family." Rena said

"Itachi! I just got a text from Rena that you have a daughter!" Sakura said, coming in the door with Sasuke, Toru and Senri.

"Oh Jesus, Itachi, she's half-black? If Dad was alive to see this, he'd snap!" Sasuke laughed

"Sasuke! She'd had enough racist jokes in Kumogakure; she doesn't need any more." Itachi said

"Wait, Kumogakure? Did you know the Raikage, or anyone named Killer Bee?" Sasuke asked

"There are my uncles." Ayumi said

"… PFFFT! SANGO NANAMI PULLED AN ANJU ON YOU, ITACHI!" Sasuke couldn't stop laughing. Finally, Itachi and Toru both had to slap him upside the head.

"It's not funny, you douche!" Itachi shouted

"Don't make fun of Anju, you ass!" Toru shouted

"You're an ignorant jerk… but a very sexy one." Sakura said as she and Sasuke started making out.

"Oh, just go home and get it over with." Toru face-palmed, and pointed to the door.

"Okay!" They both said, and left. After they got outside of the house, they stopped making out.

"So, all we have to do is lock the door to the house, and we have the afternoon free!" Sasuke said, high-fiving Sakura.

"I already locked it. How about we go to the carnival?" Sakura asked

"Sakura Haruno, you're awesome!" Sasuke smiled, kissing her.

* * *

"So Toru, how about you show your cousin around Konoha?" Itachi asked.

"Okay." Toru said as he left with Ayumi.

"So, this is Konoha?" Ayumi asked, looking at all of the scenery.

"Yeah." Toru moaned

"What's wrong with you?" Ayumi asked

"My Dad's a royal douche bag who left my mom before he knew she was pregnant with me, came back and found out about me on my fifth birthday, then left my mom again and divorced her. Now he's back AGAIN , and they're acting like a couple of teenagers!" Toru said angrily.

"Well, if it helps at all, my dad had sex with my mom, and she never saw him again. So, until today, I've never met him." Ayumi sighed

"Well at least your dad didn't sleep with your mom for the sole purpose of reviving the retarded Uchiha clan." Toru said

"your Dad did that? Jesus! By the way, where are we?" Ayumi asked

"My girlfriend's house." Toru said as he knocked on the door.

"Hey, Toru. Are you here for Kitsune?" Naruto asked

"Yeah. Is she ready yet?" Toru asked

"Almost. Kitsune, you ready?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, just getting my purse. I'll be down in a sec." Kitsue called from upstairs.

"So, who'se this?" Naruto asked, noticing Ayumi.

"She's my cousin. Sango Nanami pulled an Anju on Uncle Itachi." Toru said

"Hah! Oh, by the way, Kitsune told me and Hinata about her first kiss last night." Naruto said

"Yeah, it was mine too. It was awesome. Who was your first kiss?" Toru asked curiously

"Uh… Hinata." Naruto said nervously, hiding the fact that his first kiss was Sasuke on accident.

"Okay, I'm here. Bye, Daddy!" Kitsune said as she left with Toru and Ayumi.

"So what about Daisuke?" Toru asked Kitsune

"He's going to meet us there." Kitsune said

"Sweet!" Kitsune smiled

"Who's Daisuke?" Ayumi asked

"our third musketeer." Kitsune said

"Our mothers were pregnant at the same time. Kitsune was born on March 17th, Daisuke was supposed to be born in March, but was born on April first, and I was born on May 18th. So, Kitsune calls us the three musketeers."

"Wow, I was born in January during an ice storm." Ayumi said

"cool." Toru said

"Hey, you guys!" Daisuke waved

"Hey, Daisuke! Wanna meet my cousin?" Toru said. When Daisuke and Ayumi's eyes first met, time practically froze. They just stared at eachother.

"Uhhhh. Hi, I'm Daisuke Yamanaka. Welcome to Konoha, and I have autism." Daisuke blurted out

"I'm Ayumi. I'm autistic too."Ayumi smiled

"Let's all go on the ferris wheel!" Kitsune smiled

"_This is an announcement from the park manager: We at the Konoha theme park would like to inform our guests that the ferris wheel will be temporarily closed for cleanup reasons. We would also like to remind our guests that this is a family park, and love making on the ferris wheel is strictly prohibited. Those who violate this rule will be escorted out of the park, and not allowed in for the rest of the season."_

"I guess we know who broke that rule." Daisuke laughed

"DAD, YOU GOD DAMNED IDIOT!" Toru moaned

"I don't get it." Ayumi said

"Toru's parents are constantly doing it in public. Usually, it's Toru's Dad's idea. Or, Toru just blames his Dad."

"No, it's always his fault! My father is a rude, unloving psychopath that only wants to seduce my mom every chance he gets! I'm ashamed to share DNA with that bastard!" Toru shouted

"Is that so?" Sasuke asked


	24. Senri's birthday

**PRE-CHAPTER AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, while I was writing this chapter, I was watching Naruto Shippuden and Inuyasha The Final Act on Hulu. I luvs Gaara, but my go damned computer is just so slow! GRR!**

* * *

Ever since that day, Toru didn't speak a word to anyone. Not even Senri or Kitsune.

August 31st 2027

"Toru, Senri, it's time for breakfast." Sakura called upstairs. Toru walked down silently as usual with a scowl on his face.

"IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!" Senri shouted as he jumped down the stairs

"Senri, be careful! You don't want this to be your last birthday, do you?" Sasuke laughed

"No, Daddy." Senri smiled. Toru took out a piece of paper, wrote a note, and passed it to Senri.

"Thanks, Toru." Senri smiled

"What did it say?" Sakura asked

"It said 'Happy birthday, bro." Senri said

"Oh, that's nice. Isn't it, Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"That Senri got a note from a ghost? I guess." Sasuke said

"Sasuke, stop it." Sakura said. Ever since the big argument that Toru and Sasuke had after the carnival, they hadn't acknowledged eachother's existence.

****FLASHBACK****

"I can't believe you go around telling your friends about me and your mother's sex life!" Sasuke shouted

"I can't believe you always f*ck so loud that Senri and I always hear it!" Toru shouted beck

"Well your mother and I never went around complaining about it when you had your first time with Kitsune!" Sasuke shouted

"WE DIDN'T HAVE SEX, UNLIKE YOU AND MOM!" Toru argued

"WELL EXUSE ME FOR HAVING SEX WITH MY EX-WIFE!" Sasuke argued angrily. Toru punched him in the face

"Don't you dare touch my mother again!" Toru growled at him.

"Hn… maybe you're not such a waste of a sperm after all." Sasuke smirked, wiping blood off of his mouth

"And that's another thing! Stop calling me and Senri failed condoms, and waste of sperm, and unwanted accidents!" Toru argued

"I'm just telling the truth about how you two were conceived. The only reason you were created was because I wanted to restore my clan, and the only reason Senri was created was because I didn't use a good enough condom!" Sasuke argued

"What about Anju? You never said one insult to her, and you hated her mother! Because of that, you took all your stress out on ME when Mom wasn't looking!" Toru said, punching Sasuke again.

"As if she'd let me if she was looking." Sasuke said as he grabbed Toru's arm and used his Chidori Nagashi on him. Toru passed out from the almost electrocution.

"What's going on in here?" Sakura asked as she walked in with Senri who was carrying a few grocery bags.

"Toru was acting like the little bitch he is, so I knocked him out with a little chidori nagashi." Sasuke said

"Sasuke, that jutsu is way too strong for him, he could be dead right now!" Sakura cried, immediately using her medical ninjutsu on Toru.

" He already is… To me." Sasuke said emotionlessly as he walked away.

****END… OF FLASH BACK****

"Dad, Toru, please stop this. It's my birthday." Senri begged. Toru wrote something on a piece of paper, and passed it to Senri.

"Dad, Toru says that he'll stop it when you leave forever or die." Senri said

"Same to him. Oh wait, he's already dead!" Sasuke said rudely.

"I'M JUST AS ALIVE AS YOU, YOU ASS!" Toru screamed at his father

"He's not mute!" Sasuke shouted sarcastically

"There's no way you could be my father. I'm leaving." Toru said angrily as he got up to leave

"off to where?" Sasuke asked, mocking Toru

"I'm going to the hospital to get a DNA test." Toru said, taking a strand of hair off Sasuke's head

"Good luck, I'm the only man your mother's ever slept with!" Sasuke called after him. Toru didn't respond. But when Sasuke looked at Sakura, she was looking at the floor with a face of regret.

"What?" Sasuke asked

"Senri, go outside. I need to talk to your father about something." Sakura said

"Okay. _Ittekimasu_!" Senri said as he left

"So, what? Are you saying Toru may not be my son?" Sasuke asked

"Uh… well, a couple days before the sleepover, I was at a party, and I got wasted. The next thing I remembered was waking up in a bed with Sai. I got dressed and left before he woke up, but I'm still not sure if he was my first time." Sakura said guiltily.

"Sakura, waking up in a bed with someone usually means you slept with them! Why didn't you tell me?" Sasuke shouted

"Well, you're one to talk! You're the one who slept with Karin twice and ended up getting her pregnant! How many other girls have you had sex with and didn't tell me?" Sakura shouted

"… Well still, you didn't tell me!" Sasuke argued

"You didn't tell me until I caught you with that picture of Anju!" Sakura argued back

"Well… Still… I wasn't your first time." Sasuke argued, his eyes, slightly welling up with tears

"Is that what this is about? That you technically weren't my first?" Sakura asked

"Yeah. I just thought that when we had sex, we'd be eachother's firsts. I was saving myself for you." Sasuke said.

"Cut the crap, Sasuke. I'm going to check up on Toru." Sakura said and left. But this time, Sasuke's grief was real.

* * *

**MEANWHILE AT SAI'S HOUSE**

Sai suddenly stopped eating his breakfast, sneezed, and then looked surprised.

"What's wrong, are you sick?" Ino asked

"No, it's not that." Sai said

"What's wrong?" Daisuke asked

"I just got this sudden feeling… That Sasuke wants to kill me." Sai said.

* * *

"There you go, on plain paper. Half of your DNA matches Sakura's, and half of your DNA matches Sasuke's." Tsunade said

"DAMMIT! Why do I have to be related to that bastard?" Toru said angrily

"he's your father, and you're his son. There's nothing you can do about it." Tsunade said. Toru just got up, and walked out of the doctor's office silently.

**POST-CHAPTER AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry the chapters are getting so short, but I NEED MORE REVIEWS! Sorry if the chapter sucks, but I wrote it in like 2 hours, and I don't have a beta reader. What is a beta reader anyway? p.s. I think I'm going to make a mix CD of all the music in this story **


	25. I couldn't think of a title for this one

**PRE-CHAPTER AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry about the suicide references. I just want everyone to know that I'm not trying to be insensitive. If I didn't mention this about the race thing, I have quite a few good friends that are half- African American, and one of my best friends is a suicide survivor that got professional help.**

**THIS CHAPTER ALSO CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM THE MOVIE **_**The Time Traveler's Wife**_

August 13st 2027, 8:30 pm

"Kitsune, have you seen Toru?" Senri asked

"No, I thought he was at your party." Kitsune said

"No, I haven't seen him since this morning. Maybe he left the village again. He did that when I was a baby." Senri said

"Oh crap, I'll go tell my Dad. You go home and tell your parents." Kitsune said as she ran off.

* * *

"MOM, DAD!" Senri came into the house calling them. They were in the living room watching _The Time Traveler's Wife_.

"God, this movie sucks." Sasuke said

"Then why are you crying?" Sakura asked

"Because he has to witness his own death right before he dies." Sasuke said

"MOMMY! DADDY!" Senri cried. Sasuke and Sakura immediately ran into the front hallway. When they got there, Senri was crying.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Sakura asked

"It's Toru… He's… Gone!" Senri cried

"What?" Sakura immediately got up.

"Kitsune thinks he left the village again, so she told her dad." Senri started to calm down

"Well then let's go get him." Sasuke said, starting to leave

"I thought you hated Toru." Sakura said. Sasuke turned around and said only this

"He's my son, and I still love him. Even if he's just as much of a douche as I am."

The search party grew and grew until practically every ninja in the village was searching for Konoha's missing treasure.

"Toru! Where are you, baby?" Sakura called through the woods.

"Toru, today's still my birthday, and you're ruining it!" Senri called. Usually, when Senri said Toru was ruining something, he would stop.

"Mom, what if Toru's long gone by now?" Senri asked

"Don't worry. The last time he did this, he was found two days later a few miles away from Konoha." Sakura reassured him

"I found him!" Sasuke called. They followed Sasuke's voice, and saw him pull Toru out of a river. His face was pale. Sakura immediately used her medical ninjutsu on him, and sooon he was coughing up water.

"M… Mom." Toru smiled weakly

"Hi, baby." Sakura smiled back

"How did you find me?" Toru asked

"Your father did." Sakura said

"Dad?" Toru asked

"He loves you very much, you know." Sakura said

"What happened?" Senri asked

"I thought I couldn't live with the fact that my father is Sasuke Uchiha, so I jumped off a bridge." Toru said

"Toru, you should know that if you have any problems, you can talk to me about it!" Sakura said, surprised at her son's actions.

"Am I in trouble?" Toru asked

"Oh yeah. More than you've ever been in." Sasuke said

"Dammit." Toru moaned

"First of all, no TV, computer, or missions above D rank for a month." Sakura said

"Second, you will stay in your room unless you're on a mission or in the bathroom. If you're on a mission, you will only speak when spoken to." Sasuke said

"And you have to be polite 100% of the time to everyone, or your punishment will be extended." Sakura said

"And No more running away." Sasuke said

"Yes, sir." Toru groaned, wanting to yell at Sasuke for the times he ran away.

* * *

September 30th 2027

_Click… click…_ Toru awoke to this sound. He looked at his window, and someone was throwing pebbles at it. He walked over to the window, opened it, and looked outside only to see Kitsune was the one throwing the pebbles.

"What are you doing down there?" Toru smiled

"I got bored at home. My Dad's still signing papers, and my Mom doesn't let me watch horror movies." Kitsune said

"Well, what do you want me to do about it? I'm still grounded." Toru said

"Are you grounded from talking?" Kitsune asked

"As a matter of fact, I am. Until after midnight." Toru said

"What time is it?" Kitsune asked

"2:30. Okay, come on up." Toru said

"This is like role reversal. You should be the one climbing up to my room." Kitsune said as she focused her chakra into her hands and feet, and climbed up the wall into Toru's room.

"So, what do you want to talk abou-" Toru didn't finish his sentence because Kitsune kissed him on the lips.

"Sorry, It's been a month since I've kissed you. Now what the hell was with you when you jumped off the bridge? It had to be more than your Dad." Kitsune said

"It's just a lot of stress. I've been trying so hard to shield my little brother from what I experienced when I was little. When Dad's drunk, hung over, or just angry, I send Senri upstairs, and take the heat for him. I had to comfort him when he had nightmares when he was little because I was afraid he'd walk in on our parents like I did." Toru started crying

"How much do your parents make love?" Kitsune asked

"Almost every night." Toru said

"How often is your Dad drunk?" Kitsune asked

"Very rarely. But when he is, he's in a rage at me. He doesn't beat Senri, Mom, or me but his words hurt. Always calling us accidents, and Mom telling him to stop!" Toru just kept crying

"Toru…" Kitsune hugged him. Something that was almost like a wave of electricity rushed through Toru's body. He'd never felt anything like this before.

"Kitsune…" He looked into her silver eyes, and kissed her passionately. That's when the wave of electricity went through Kitsune's body. She kissed him back. Everything was happening so fast. Toru helped Kitsune take off her Jacket, and Kitsune helped Toru out of his sweatshirt.

"Wait, Toru… I… I'm confused. I really, really want to… you know. But I don't want to lose my virginity to someone I may not marry." Kitsune said

"Actually, I was thinking something similar too. You know the night you slept over, and we almost had sex? Well, I kept thinking of how much I love you, and I talked to my grandmother about it, and…" Toru said

"Wait, why were you asking your Grandmother?" Kitsune asked

"I was born when my mom was 15. I'm definitely not talking to my parents about romance. Anyway, she gave me this to give to you only if my feelings were certain." Toru said as he took a small box out of his desk drawer, got down on one knee, and opened the box to reveal a glittering diamond ring that was his grandmother's engagement ring.

"Kitsune Uzumaki, will you… will you…" Toru couldn't find the words.

"Marry you?" Kitsune smiled as she started to cry.

"Yeah." Toru blushed "Will you marry me?" he asked

"Toru, I… Yes, I will marry you!" She smiled as he put the ring on her left hand, and they hugged, and they kissed.

"What the hell's going on in here?" Sasuke said as he walked into the room with Sakura.

"Mom, Dad, We're getting married!" Toru smiled

**POST-CHAPTER AUTHOR'S NOTE: Omg, (not even kidding) I am literally about to cry! Toru is getting married! Kyaaaaaa! Let's see how the parents (and Senri) react to this.**


	26. where did the time go?

**Pre-chapter author's note: OMG OMG OMG OMG! 100 REVIEWS! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT! Here are some digital waffles (^_^)#.**

"What the- YOU'RE BOTH SIXTEEN!" Sakura said

"Well you were sixteen when I was born. Why can't I be sixteen when I get married?" Toru asked

"Because that's like having Kitsune hold up a giant neon sign that screams 'I'M PREGNANT'." Sasuke said

"Well how would you know that?" Toru asked

"That's what they've always done. When a woman gets pregnant outside of wedlock, the father of the child has two choices: marry her, or run away, leaving the mother with the shame of having an illegitimate child. Not that you're shameful at all, it's just old people are so judgmental." Sakura said

"… Is she pregnant?" Sasuke asked after a long pause

"No." Toru said

"Then I'm fine with it." Sasuke said emotionlessly as he went back to the bedroom.

"Uhhh. We'll talk about this tomorrow. Kitsune, go home." Sakura said

"Okay." Kitsune said as she jumped out of the window and landed safely on the ground.

"Bye!" Toru said

"I love you!" Kitsune smiled

"I love you too!" Toru smiled back

* * *

"What was with cutting the discussion so short?" Sakura asked when she got back into the bedroom

"I just have another migraine." Sasuke said

"You had one yesterday." Sakura said

"it must be my sharingan. I've been using it a lot on missions lately." Sasuke said

"Are you sure it's just that?" Sakura asked, concerned

"I'm fine." Sasuke said

"Sasuke, tell me, what's wrong? I can't help you if you don't tell me anything!"

"It's nothing to worry about. A few days of skipping missions will fix it." Sasuke said

"You did that last week." Sakura said, starting to cry

"I'm fine." Sasuke said. He was about to kiss sakura, but instead started coughing hysterically, he covered his mouth, but when he looked at his hands, he saw blood.

"You're not fine, now I'm going to heal your god damned big head." Sakura sai d as she tried her medical ninjutsu. It didn't work.

* * *

"I'm going out to get medicine for your father, boys. And your father is getting a brain scan. Toru, you're in charge." Sakura said the next day before they left.

"Mom, what's going on?" Toru asked

"… Sixteen years ago, when I was seven months pregnant with you, I had a feeling that something horrible would happen, and to go inland for a few weeks, so I went to live with my grandparents who were very excited about you. Two days later, the largest earthquake in Japanese history hit, afterwards, a tsunami hit as well. Konoha was almost completely engulfed. If I hadn't listened to my instinct, I would have lost you. I'm getting that feeling again about your father." Sakura said as they left.

"So, what do you think happened to Dad?" Senri asked

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling." Toru said

* * *

"I'll take that one, that one, and that one." Sakura said at the herbal medicine store.

"What happened?" the clerk asked

"It's my husband. He's been having a lot of migraines lately." Sakura said

"Oh dear, you don't think it's…" The clerk said

"I've been praying that it's not." Sakura said grimly

* * *

"Alright, Mr. Uchiha. Just relax, and your CAT scan will be over in a few minutes." The doctor said as she left the room. Sasuke took a deep breath, and the scan started.

"Tsunade-sama, can you come take a look at this?" The doctor said. Tsunade came into the room and observed the scan as well

* * *

"I'm home!" Sakura said as she came home

"Where's Dad?" Senri asked

"His CAT scan is running a little late, that's all." Sakura smiled

"What's all that stuff you have, Mom?" Toru asked

"I'm making my special home-made medicine for him." Sakura said. There was an awkward silence. Then, Toru and Senri just started quietly laughing about how gross the medicine Sakura made was.

"What's so funny?" Sakura asked

"Nothing, I just remembered a really funny joke." Toru laughed

"Me too." Senri laughed

"Well, what is it?" Sakura asked

"It's uh… Toru, how about you tell it?" Senri looked at his brother, hoping he could think of a funny joke.

"Okay, uh… How many Americans does it take to draw a manga?" Toru asked

"How many?" Senri asked

"None, because Americans suck at drawing manga!" Toru laughed

"Toru, what have I told you about racist jokes?" Sakura asked

"Sorry, Mom." Toru said. Then Sasuke collapsed inside, and just stayed on the floor, crying uncontrollably.

"Sasuke! Are you okay?" Sakura asked, helping him up.

"I… I… I…" Sasuke couldn't speak

"What's that?" Toru asked, noticing the manila envelope in Sasuke's hand

"Sa… ku… ra!" Sasuke cried in her arms, dropping the envelope. Toru picked it up, and opened it. It was copies of the pictures from Sasuke's brain scan.

"Dad… what's this?" Toru asked, observing all of the pictures.

"What?" Senri asked, taking some pictures from Toru and looking at them with his own eyes.

"Is it…?" Sakura asked. Sasuke just nodded and kept crying.

"B-but… how? How could this happen?" Sakura started crying.

"I don't know, I don't know!" Sasuke cried. Toru stormed upstairs and into his room. He fell onto his bed and started crying.

* * *

"So then I said, 'you really think I'll buy those shoes for 3,000 yen? I'm the hokage's daughter, not an itdiot'." Kitsune said

"You said that?" Ayumi laughed

"Well, not in those exact words, but-. Oh, that's my phone." Kitsune smiled as she answered her cell phone

"Moshi Moshi?"

"_Kitsune, it's Toru. I need to talk to you."_

"Oh, God. Are you breaking up with me?" Kitsune asked

"_No, it's just… My…"_ Toru's voice was cracking over the phone.

"Your what?" Kitsune asked

"_My Dad… he ha… Can you come over?"_ Toru asked

"Sure." Kitsune said as she hung up. She had this ominous feeling in the pit of her stomach as she came up to the house. Toru was waiting out front for her, and hugged her as soon as he saw her. Then, he started crying.

"What's wrong?" Kitsune asked

"It's my dad… he… he…" Toru said, calming down

"He what?" Kitsune asked

"He has brain cancer." Toru said

"Oh my God." Kitsune gasped

**POST-CHAPTER AUTHOR'S NOTE: In 2008, my mother had to go through surgery and chemotherapy because of breast cancer that she survived. My Grandmother also had to go through a very bad form of breast cancer that came back after chemo, and infected major organs. She died in 2010. Sorry to those of you who were offended.**


	27. the operation

**PRE-CHAPTER AUTHOR'S NOTE: my family went through the hell of cancer. There's no way I would ever exploit that, so I just want everyone to know that this sort of what having a loved one with cancer is like. My mom survived breast cancer, and this next chapter is for her (even though she's tired of me talking about this story, so I don't think she'll read this chapter XD)**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY MOM :D (It was on on april 23rd XD)**

* * *

In the few months that followed Sasuke's diagnosis, he and Sakura got remarried.

The Christmas of 2027 was the first Christmas in the Uchiha family where people were sad. It was the Christmas before Sasuke's operation. The usual joy that came when the boys opened their presents on Christmas morning just wasn't there. Sakura still had the party, but not for Christmas. It was a good luck party for Sasuke because his brain surgery was on January third. Everyone tried being funny, but it was pointless. Sasuke looked sick. His face was paler than usual, there were bags under his eyes, and he was always having migraines.

"So, how are you feeling?" Naruto asked

"Horrible. I'm just glad I'm getting this thing out of my brain." Sasuke tried to laugh, but that just triggered a short migraine.

"You okay?" Naruto asked

"Yeah. I just hope I fully recover by the kids' wedding." Sasuke said

"You're gonna be fine." Gaara said "Isn't that right, Sarah?"

"I don't take orders from men. I'm still thinking about whether or not he survives." I said emotionlessly.

"Well, that's reassuring." Sasuke said sarcastically

* * *

January 3rd 2028

The day of Sasuke's operation had finally come. Sakura wasn't going to do it because of two reasons. The first was she felt she still didn't have the proper training to perform brain surgery, and the second was because she just emotionally couldn't. Instead, Tsunade was doing it. Sasuke was already in the hospital, and they had to shave a section of his head for surgery. When his family came in, he put his hand over it, attempting to hide it.

"Hey, Dad." Toru and Senri said

" Hey kids." Sasuke said

"Hi, Sasuke." Sakura smiled

"Hey." Sasuke smirked

"are you ready for your operation?" Sakura asked

"The sooner I don't have cancer, the better." Sasuke said "I just wish they'd let you be with me when they did it."

"I asked Tsunade-sama, and she already said I couldn't come in unless I was doing the operation. But we'll be in the waiting room." Sakura said reassuringly.

"even the kids?" Sasuke asked

"Yep. Even us, Baldy." Toru said Sakura slapped him upside the head

"Toru! We talked about that before!" Sakura said

"Don't worry, Sakura. I deserve to be made fun of, after how I've treated Toru." Sasuke said calmly

"Dad, now I feel like crap for making fun of you." Toru moaned

"I know." Sasuke smiled

"Sasuke, your operation's in ten minutes." Tsunade said, poking her head in through the doorway.

"Alright, you guys should leave." Sasuke said. Toru and Senri hugged him, and Sakura kissed him on the lips. The kiss was the most romantic one they'd ever had because they both knew it could be their last one. After the kiss, Sakura slowly walked out of the room, reluctant to let go of Sasuke's hand.

"I love you." She smiled at him

"I love you too." Sasuke smiled back

The minutes passed slowly after that. They sat in the waiting room just outside of the operation room. Toru and Sakura sipped on their coffees, and Senri barely touched his hot cocoa. The boys hugged their mother and reassured her every time she heard a code blue called in the ER down the hall. They tried to distract her by asking questions about their childhood.

"So Mom, wasn't I born in this section of the hospital?" Toru asked

"No, you were born in the delivery room at the other side of the building." Sakura said, sadly.

"what about me? Was I born in the same room as Toru?" Senri asked

"Actually, I think so." Sakura said, surprised

"Really?" Senri asked

" Yeah, Toru was born in delivery room 7, and Senri was born in… Yes, it was delivery room seven!" Sakura said. After that the mood in the room lightened. They joked, laughed, and smiled. Until a doctor came out of the operating room and the mood completely changed.

"Is he okay?" Sakura asked

"Actually, Mrs. Uchiha, we need you in the operating room. I understand you received medical training from Tsunade-sama." The doctor said

"Yes I did." Sakura said, and followed the doctor into the operating room.

"That's not a good sign." Toru said.

"Daddy…" Senri let his eyes water. Toru kept thinking back to the good times he had with his father

****FLASH BACK****

July 23 2020

"Daddy!" the almost 3-year-old Senri practically jumped onto his father as he came through the door

"Hey, Dude!" 25-year-old Sasuke smiled

"So, Me an' Toru was workin' on this for you, and-,"

"Senri, don't tell him!" 9-year-old Toru said

"Alright, what is it?" Sasuke asked

"Mommy helped us!" Toru smiled

"With what?" Sasuke asked

"They wanted to make you a birthday cake, but I told them how much you hated cake." Sakura said

"And then I thought we could make a cake out of your favorite food!" Toru smiled

"So Mama helped us make this!" Senri said, Showing Sasuke a red cake covered in rice and a a few sheets of Nori.

"Happy birthday, Daddy!" The boys smiled simultaneously

"What is it?" Sasuke asked, laughing a little

"It's a tomato cake! We made the cake out of regular cake ingredients and tomatoes, and instead of frosting, we squished some oni giri on top. So it's made of everything you like!" Toru smiled

"Aww, thanks you two." Sasuke smiled. Even though it was horrible, Sasuke ate the cake and pretended he loved it.

****Back in 2028****

"Please God, I know my Dad's a douche, but mom says he's much nicer than he was before I was born. And if he's okay, I promise I'll be a better son." Toru prayed

"Hey, you two." Naruto said as he walked into the waiting room with Hinata and Kitsune

"Toru, you're crying!" Kitsune exclaimed as she hugged him.

"I'm just really scared. They just called my mom in to help, she wasn't even supposed to be doing this surgery." Toru said

"Well, that's never good. Sakura-chan only does high-risk surgeries." Naruto said

"What?" Toru asked

"well, don't worry. I'm sure it's just something minor, she also does first aid." Naruto reminded them.

"Oh yeah." Senri said

Then, Sakura came out of the operating room crying.

**POST-CHAPTER AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

_**HAPPY EASTER / PASSOVER EVERYONE**_

**If you cried, here's some comic relief. Danzo singing S&M by Rihanna**

**Danzo: … I'm not doing it.**

**Me: okay, then I guess I'll show the other retarded Konoha elders and the rest of the world these pictures of you in drag.**

**Danzo:… _Cause I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it_ … god I hate my life. **


	28. Happy Ending

**PRE-CHAPTER AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, so this is the last chapter. I'm so sorry, everyone. Thank you all for being the best readers I've ever had :'). P.s. I have never had an operation (besides my back teeth being removed) or cancer, so I don't know what it's like.**

* * *

"Mom, is dad dead?" Toru asked when Sakura came out of the operating room crying

"He's fine… They just needed me to fix his skull." Sakura said

"oh, thank god." Toru sighed.

"He needs a day to rest, though. He's been through major surgery." Sakura said

"Yeah, usually brain surgery is major." Toru said

"Can we go get ramen now?" Senri asked

"Sure." Sakura smiled.

* * *

Sasuke woke up in the hospital the next day. His head hurt, and he felt sick. He looked out the window, and it was a bright sunny morning; the first one in months that didn't give him a migraine. Sasuke smiled, but when he sat up, the room started spinning, and he just laid back down.

"Ow." He said. He closed his eyes, and heard voices.

"Here he is, boys." It was Sakura's voice

"Is he asleep or dead?" Senri's voice

"Can I draw on his face with this sharpie?" That was definitely Toru's voice.

"No you may not!" Sasuke responded, half asleep

"Crap!" Toru laughed

"Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah." Sasuke sang

"You're acting childish Dad." Toru laughed

"I know. It's because I'm not dying" Sasuke laughed

"Yay for not dying!" Senri said. Everyone laughed

* * *

July 17th 2028

It was finally Toru and Kitsune's wedding day. The altar was set up in park in the center of town. Sakura and Hinata set up the flowers, and decorations, Naruto and Sasuke set up everything else, and the bride and groom were at their parents' houses. Toru was in his now empty bedroom adjusting his tie. He looked around the room, seeing where his bed used to be; that along with his books, his manga, his posters, and his clothes were already packed and at the house where he and Kitsune would be living. Toru remembered how his father used to read him a story every night when he was little. Toru started to cry a little, so he went out into the hallway, then to his parents' room. Toru remembered how much he and his parents would laugh when he walked in on them. He walked into Senri's room. So many memories of how Toru would wake up Senri on Christmas morning to get the presents and hide the beer from Sasuke just as a joke. At the end of the hall was a room that hadn't been opened for years; Anju's room. Toru barely remembered his half-sister, and how short her life was, but he remembered how fun those few months were. Toru would teach her to speak, and play games. He closed the door, and walked downstairs remembering when Sasuke came back, and how ecstatic Toru was, forgetting about the times Sasuke came home drunk. Just then, Senri, Sasuke and Sakura came inside.

"Toru, you ready?" Sasuke asked

"Yeah, I was just looking around the house for nostalgia reasons." Toru said.

"Oh, my baby!" Sakura said, hugging her son.

"It's okay, Mom." Toru said

"I know." Sakura said.

* * *

Sasuke was Toru's best man. Toru stood at the altar waiting for Kitsune. He felt sick; almost like he was going to throw up. Naruto was of course going to do the ceremony since he was hokage. Regular hymns were being played on the keyboard, which was on the organ setting. Then, it started playing the wedding march, and Toru looked up only to see the most beautiful girl in the world. Kitsune's wedding gown was glittering in the sunlight, which made her look like even more like a princess. Her blonde hair was put up perfectly, so her silver eyes looked like pearls. Toru was mesmerized by her beauty. He was so excited, that it seemed like she was walking down the isle for hours. When she finally got to the altar, he could see her mascara running.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness these two kids get married. Afterwards, we will party at my house!" Naruto said

"Dad!" Kitsune said

"Sorry." Naruto said, "Anyway, these kids have many things in common, the fact that their parents were teenagers when they were born, their loyalty to this village, and their love for each other. The one thing that is different is their families. The Uzumaki clan is distantly related to the Senju clan, which is a sworn rival to Uchiha. So, it a way, these kids are like Romeo and Juliet. So without further adieu; do you Toru Uchiha take Kitsune as your wife, to love in sickness and in health, for rich, and poor, and obey her until death?"

"With all my heart." Toru said

"You better. And do you Kitsune Uzumaki; take Toru Uchiha to be your husband, to love in sickness and in health, until death? Think hard about this, nobody has a gun to your head… you can say no." Naruto said

"Dad, I love Toru; so I do..." Kitsune said

"Okay, fine. I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Naruto said. Everyone applauded as Toru lifted up Kitsune's veil, and kissed her on the lips.

"I would now like to announce, Mr. And Mrs. Toru Uchiha!" Naruto announced. Sakura and Hinata were crying.

* * *

It was the end of the reception. Toru and Kitsune were slow dancing to _Last Night On Earth_ by Greenday.

"Look at that, our babies are all grown up." Sakura said to her friends.

"It wasn't so long ago that they were babies born soon after a shotgun wedding." Hinata said

"Not Toru. Senri was the one born after the wedding" Sakura said

"It seems like yesterday when they were playing prince and princess in the tree house, right Teme?" Naruto asked

"Yeah. Remember how Toru made Kitsune the princess tiara out of construction paper and tin foil?" Sasuke asked

"And he said every princess needs a tiara." Sakura said

"They were so cute." Hinata said

"Oi, Teme." Naruto said

"What?" Sasuke asked

"Looks like we're in-laws now." Naruto laughed

"Oh ha, ha… Still, It seems like so long ago when I found out about Konoha's greatest treasure." Sasuke said

"Hey, Kitsune." Toru whispered to her

"What?" she asked

"I think our parents are gossiping about us." Toru said. Kitsune laughed

"I feel like we're in a fairy tale." Kitsune smiled

"Why?" Toru asked

"Because we're going to live happily ever after." Kitsune said

"How do you know that?" Toru asked

"Because we're living it right now." She said, and kissed him again. that night, a shooting star flew across the sky.

The End

**POST-CHAPTER AUTHOR'S NOTE: IT'S OVER! I'm so relieved to be done, but I'm almost in tears right now. Luv you guys in a friend-way,**

**-Sango Nanami.**

**P.S. If you watch Toy Story 3, You will cry at the end.**


	29. The extremely late anneversary chapter

**OK, so you know how I was putting iphones and ipod touches in this story a lot because I wanted one, I got an ipod touch for my birthday a few months ago! It's awesome! :D**

**PRE-CHAPTER AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, this is the very very very very **

**Sasuke: WE GET IT, IT'S LATE**

**Me: Shut up, duck butt. Anyway, I know this is wicked late, but I have been really distracted. So here's the 1 year anniversary chapter.**

**WARNING: THIS IS INCREDIBLY DISTURBING! ANYONE WHO BELIEVES IN SANTA SHOULD NOT READ THIS!**

**Ps, I changed my facebook fanpage. Look up _Sango __Nanami__'__s __stories._ That should work.**

* * *

DECEMBER 24, 2017

T'was the night before Christmas, and in the Uchiha crowd

Not a creature was stirring, except for Senri, whose crying was ungodly loud.

Toru was dreaming of Santa being there

and Sasuke was still up, putting curlers in his hair.

Then, there was a noise that came from the roof

Sasuke didn't care because this is a _Naruto_spoof

But when he heard someone come down the halls,

He soon became scared because he had no…

Gun.

In the real story, the Dad knows it's Saint Nick,

But remember, this is Sasuke. you know he's a ...

Cotton-Headed Ninnymuggins

So he grabbed his katana, and went downstairs

And forgot all about the pink curlers in his hair.

It turned out to be Santa putting presents under the tree

But for Sasuke, it was too late, he had cut him in three.

"oops." He said with no words of consolation

"I sure hope this was your last destination."

He got up to the roof, and saw the full sleigh and the deer

And Sasuke Uchiha got an evil idea.

The next morning, Toru went down the stairs swift,

And within an hour, opened every gift.

"There's just a few more" Sasuke said with a grin

And revealed Santa's huge bag that he brought in.

"Where did you get those?" Sakura asked

"… I found them," he said as he grabbed her…

Hand.

Only two people knew what Happened, of all the girls and boys.

Sasuke and Naruto, because Kitsune got all of the girl's toys.

At the Party, Sasuke made dinner for the family and friends group.

When Shikamaru asked what it was,

Sasuke said "Santa and reindeer soup."

The moral of this story is to never break in

To the Uchiha house, because Sasuke WILL kill you.

The End.

* * *

**POST CHAPTER AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Sasuke: I would not kill Santa and the reindeer, give all the presents to my son, and feed the remains to my friends and family!**

**Me: Would you, Sasuke? Would you? **

**Sasuke: some parts don't even work or rhyme.**

**Me: SORRY MY POETRY SUCKS!**

**But I wanted to put in something like**

"_**What happened then, in Konoha they say,**_

_**Mean Sasuke's heart grew three sizes that day."**_

**I'm sad that it didn't fit :(**


End file.
